The Forgotten Legacy
by Nerym
Summary: Percy Jackson went through Hell and defeated the spirit of the earth. Now he is plagued with powers he does not understand. Turns out, he and other children of the Big Three are more than just demigods. Find out what happens when they are sent to a galaxy far far away in an attempt to control their powers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written in response to Rune Saints challenge. I saw what he had posted and it seemed like an interesting idea for a story. I'm a big fan of parts of the Star Wars expanded universe, and the idea of mixing PJO into it seemed like a fun idea.**

 **Disclaimer for the story: I do not own any characters that are from PJO or HOO. I do not own any of the characters from the Star Wars universe. Those characters belong to their individual creators.**

Percy swirled the drink in his glass as he looked at the two girls sitting with him at the bar on Olympus. It was seven months after Gaea had been defeated, and the heroes of the Prophecy, as well as Nico and Reyna, were declared the Heroes of Olympus. Percy was even given the official title, Hero of the Gods, since it was his second time being directly involved with the saving of Olympus. A time of peace had settled over western civilization, at least where monsters were concerned. The personal lives of the demigods were still full of trouble and turmoil.

Piper, who was sitting to Percy's left, had hoped things would grow and get better between her and Jason. After the war things had seemed great, until his new duties took over his life. It was around three months after Gaea had been defeated that Jason told Piper they needed a break. He had said that the minor gods were too demanding and he felt like he could not give Piper the attention she deserved. Piper tried to convince him that she was okay with the way things were. She even offered to travel with him and help him with his duties, but he shook his head. He explained how he did not want her exposed to some of the gods' behavior, and he did not want her to become something the minor deities could use against him. Piper was heartbroken. After she cried and mourned the end of their relationship, Piper started hanging out with Percy at the bar on Olympus. They were allowed to drink even though they were not the correct age, being a Saviour of Olympus had its perks.

Hazel, sitting on Percy's right, had a slightly worse experience. She and Frank had grown fairly close during the quest and its aftermath. Hazel could not have been happier with her choice of boyfriend. Frank was sweet and caring, and always made Hazel smile. Things seemed to be going great, until Leo returned. It was probably one month after Piper and Jason had broken up that Leo came flying in on Festus with Calypso riding behind him. Everyone was happy to see the energetic mechanic and were surprised when he introduced Calypso to everyone. He could not find his best friends, since Jason was always busy and Piper was always drinking with Percy, so he latched onto Hazel and Frank. They all started out as friends, until jealousy crept into Frank's mind.

Since Frank was one of the praetors he had several duties that took his attention. Whenever the friends were going to hang out, Frank would be a little late. During this time, Leo and Hazel would talk and laugh about past times and entertain Calypso with stories of Leo's special brand of demigod talents. Frank knew that Leo used to have a crush on Hazel, so he eyed him warily, even though Leo claimed to love only Calypso. One day, Frank had seen Hazel and Leo hugging rather intimately, and Calypso was not around. Leo and Hazel tried to explain the situation, Hazel had just went to Leo to talk about her issues with Frank's job and Leo was giving her advice. Frank did not believe them and thought Hazel was cheating on him. He was overcome with the Blessing of Ares and started to beat Leo to a pulp. It took Reyna, Calypso, Hazel, and three others to pull Frank off of him. Hazel was in tears as she walked off, leaving Frank and New Rome behind. She had heard that Percy was now living on Olympus, so she decided to go be with her next closest friend. When Percy saw her he let her use one of his spare bedrooms, Piper was using the other one.

It had been that way for two months now, the three of them living in the small house Percy received on Olympus for saving the gods twice. He had originally planned for he and Annabeth to either live there or use it as a vacation home both during and after college. That dreamed died a month after Gaea's defeat. Percy still felt the wound Annabeth left him with like it happened yesterday.

He had a fitful night of sleep filled with nightmares of Tartarus, when he was woken up by a knock at his cabin door. It was around four in the morning, so no one should be up and knocking on cabins, unless it was extremely important. He got up, wearing only some sleep pants, and went to see who it was. Annabeth stood there in one of his shirts and some shorts, with tears in her eyes. She explained the nightmare she had, and asked Percy if she could stay with him for awhile. Percy knew Chiron would not like it, but he should be able to understand their reasons. The two of them slept until the breakfast horn was blown, and they forced themselves up. Throughout the day Percy noticed that Annabeth seemed distant from him most of the time. He figured it had to do with the nightmare she had. After dinner she asked him to walk with her, and he discovered the real reason she was acting distant.

 _"Percy, we need to talk," she had said._

 _Percy gave her a concerned look, "Sounds serious. What's wrong Wise Girl? Did I do something stupid and embarrassing again without realizing it?"_

 _Annabeth smirked, "No, you've been perfect. It's me."_

 _"You're breaking up with me?" Percy whispered, unable to believe she would use the cliche it's not you it's me line._

 _Annabeth took several deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves, before saying, "No Seaweed Brain, at least not really. I think we need time apart."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Annabeth sighed, "Percy, what are your nightmares about?"_

 _Percy did not understand the reason behind the question, but answered it anyway, "Tartarus, they are usually just flashes of what we saw, or what could have happened. Why?"_

 _Annabeth pushed her blonde curls over her ear, "All of mine have been flashbacks to when you lost control and almost killed Akhlys. You were terrifying, and my nightmares use it against me every night. I know you would never do that to me or anyone again, but I can't help but think about the darkness within you."_

 _"So you're best response is to break up with me?" Percy said, anger filling his voice._

 _Annabeth shook her head, "No, not break up. Just take time apart. That way I can sort out my thoughts and get my head on straight. I need these nightmares to stop, and my mother and I think that if I spend time away from you it will help."_

 _Percy started to shake from his anger, "Annabeth, we said we loved each other. People who love each other work things out and do not run away from their problems. This time apart, no matter how you say it, sounds like a break up to me. I went to Hell for you and this is the thanks I get. Fine, Annabeth if you want your time apart, I'll give it to you!"_

 _Percy was angrier than he had ever been. His fatal flaw was loyalty, and the one person he was most loyal to just hurt him more than anyone ever could have. What happened next, seemed to go in slow motion to Percy. He raised his arm up, even with Annabeth's throat, and formed it like he was going to choke her. Annabeth suddenly started gasping for air and clutching her throat as she was lifted into the air by an unseen force. Percy quickly realized that he was the cause of it and dropped his arm. Annabeth fell, gasping for air._

 _"What the hell Percy?" someone yelled._

 _Percy turned to see Malcolm, Annabeth's sibling, running towards them. Percy took off to his cabin unsure of what had just happened. Little did he know, that instance had set the course for his life to change, for what seemed like the worst._

After the incident with Annabeth, Percy laid low at camp. He taught his classes, and ate at the pavilion, but he tried to avoid his friends at all costs. Rumors had begun to spread about him, and how Tartarus had created a dark side within him. His former friends thought he was halfway a monster. Percy also began to notice a change that scared him.

Whenever he was alone, Percy would vent his anger, so he did not take it out on anyone again. He was scared of losing control. Whenever he would vent however, strange things happened. Depending on how angry he would get, furniture in his cabin would levitate into the air. Other times, he could read some peoples' thoughts, or even influence them to do something. He believed he was going insane, so he decided to separate himself from his friends. Annabeth may have dumped him and broke his heart, but he still loved her and he knew some part of his friends still worried about him. He had to protect them from the weirdness that was happening by getting away from them. That led to him moving into his house on Olympus and living alone. At least there he could be put down by the gods if needed.

Thankfully, in his opinion, the bars on Olympus would serve the Heroes, even though they were underaged. Percy used the godly alcohol to drown out his memories and to try to move on. When Piper joined him, it became easier to forget his problems, since he was helping her with getting over Jason. Hazel made it even easier as now the three of them each had someone to lean on. They became good friends and close roommates. Some believed that Percy was dating both girls, but most knew the truth, they were each other's crutch.

This Friday was like most for the trio. They spent the day training on Olympus, and now they were having their customary drinks to kick off their weekend. Piper drank a Lemon Drop, Hazel had a fruity cocktail of some sort, and Percy had bourbon in front of him. They toasted the single life and drank their sorrows away. They stayed quiet through the first few drinks as tradition. After they have a few, they start to either cut loose and have fun, or they get angry and pick fights. They were not that far into their drinking when their peace was interrupted by two other demigods.

"Crap, they're already drinking. I told you we needed to leave earlier Thalia, but no, Pikachu knows everything," Nico complained.

Thalia glared at him, "Maybe if you didn't have to send that spirit to the Underworld Death Breath, I wouldn't of had to change my clothes."

Percy groaned when her heard the two bickering, Piper and Hazel merely rolled their eyes. This was Nico and Thalia's bi-weekly attempted to cheer the three up. It never worked.

"You guys want to ditch before they see us?" Hazel asked. Usually she would love to spend time with her brother, but this was not one of those times.

"Too late," Piper muttered.

"Hey guys, got room for two more?" Thalia called out.

"Go away Sparky, we don't need your sunshine and rainbows parade today," Percy called back.

Thalia scowled, "C'mon Kelp Head, we are just trying to help you out of this funk you're in. We know you guys lost your relationships, but there is still plenty of life to live."

"Thank you, for that wonderful thought," Hazel muttered darkly.

Nico frowned, "C'mon sis, I'm supposed to be the dark and gloomy child of Hades, not you."

"Things change," Hazel responded.

Thalia and Nico sat down at the table next to the three. Percy and Hazel knew there was something romantic growing between the two thanks to Piper. It upset them that two people who were in the early stages of love tried to lecture them on being dumped. Percy was really not in the mood for their speeches today. It was the six month anniversary of the fight he and Annabeth had, when she broke up with him.

"You know they're miserable without y'all," Nico said quietly.

Piper grunted something that sounded like good, Hazel looked down, and Percy just finished his drink and motioned for another.

"Frank has no right to be miserable. He brought our breakup on himself. He should have known that I did not care for Leo like I cared for him," Hazel finally spoke up.

Nico nodded, "I know Haze, and I agree with you. He messages me about four times a week asking about you. He asked me to tell you how sorry he is for not trusting you."

Hazel glared, "He can lead the Legion headfirst into death, but he doesn't have the balls to face me himself?"

Nico shrugged, "I'm just the messenger Hazel. Maybe you should talk to him."

Hazel glanced at Percy, who shrugged in a manner that seemed to say, it's up to you. Hazel sighed before answering Nico.

"Nico, I will talk to him if he can come to me. I don't feel safe near him anymore and he will have to prove himself to me again."

Thalia glanced at Piper, "What about you Pipes?"

"Don't call me that. That nickname is reserved for Leo, Calypso, Hazel, and Percy," Piper snapped.

Thalia winced, "Sorry Piper, it became a habit. Jason misses you terribly. He wishes he had never taken up those duties."

Piper glared at Jason's sister, "Is he willing to quit?"

Thalia shook her head.

"Then he dug his own hole there. I told him I would help, but he always has to put his duty first and it has to be done by him alone. I'm not going to be a second thought or be helpless in a relationship Thalia," Piper glared at Thalia.

"You know you could always join us in the Hunt," Thalia said, the hurt evident in her voice. She had always tried to be there for Piper when Jason was being an idiot.

Piper nodded, "I know Thalia, and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm not angry with you, just your idiot sibling. I don't want to leave my friends, otherwise I would join the Hunt with you guys."

Thalia sighed, "Lady Artemis would probably open the Hunt to all three of you. Piper and Hazel definitely, and Percy, since you're the Hero of the Gods she could make an exception."

Percy slammed his glass down, "Why would I join a group that is led by a hypocrite?"

Nico looked confused, "What do you mean Perce?"

Percy glared at both of his cousins, "You and Thalia's little romance goes against the oath of the Hunt."

Both Thalia and Nico paled, in Nico's case he almost became transparent. They honestly did not think anyone knew about them. Piper smirked at their response and Hazel ordered another drink. Percy glared at them until they started to shrink in their seats.

"We were actually working on how to tell Lady Artemis," Thalia said, "I just don't want to disappoint her by leaving."

"Well let me tell you something, everyone loses something important to them, at some point in their life," Percy said harshly.

"Percy look, we know you hate that Annabeth left you, but you have to move on. It's been what six-" Nico never finished what he was saying as he realized what the day was.

"Percy he didn't mean it," Piper said nervously.

"Yea, he wasn't thinking," Hazel added. The two of them were trying to keep their friend calm. They saw his eyes turn dark like storms on the ocean. The colors swirled like the whirlpool around Charybdis.

Nico started pleading, "Please Percy, I'm sorry. I did not realize-"

He was cut off by Percy's voice booming across Olympus, "YOU DIDN'T REALIZE THAT TODAY WAS SIX MONTHS TO THE DAY THAT THE WOMAN I LEAPT INTO HELL FOR LEFT ME BECAUSE SHE WAS SCARED OF ME!"

Everyone in the bar started to cower. Unknown to Percy, barstools and tables were hovering all around him. He was starting to lose control, and he did not care. The only thought in his mind was tearing apart the person in front of him who was so careless with his words.

"Chill out Kelp Head, he's sorry," Thalia interjected.

"You want some too, bring it on Pinecone Face," Percy threatened.

Thalia's body crackled with electricity as she prepared to strike Percy. She thought that if she hit him with enough electricity that she could knock some sense into him. Piper, Hazel, and Nico had backed up from the two, knowing it was impossible to stop them if they were going to fight.

Thalia unleashed her lightning at Percy, but instead of hitting him something else happened that scared her. Percy lifted his hand towards the lightning and seemed to be gathering the energy. As the lightning neared his hand, it turned blue and began to circle in front of his palm. Once he had it all, he directed his hand towards Thalia and launched the lightning at her, knocking her into the wall.

Nico ran over to her to make sure she was okay. Percy started to sway and was about to fall if it was not for Piper and Hazel coming to help him, and Nico helped Thalia stand. Everyone was glaring at each other when thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Zeus is calling a meeting," Piper said.

"Probably felt Percy's spike in power," Hazel muttered.

Thalia and Percy were breathing hard. Percy's eyes, which had turned yellow, cleared to their normal sea green color and a look of horror filled his face.

"Thalia, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

Thalia spat at him, "Yea right Percy. Why should I believe you."

Nico shocked everyone when he answered, "Because he is the greatest hero of the age, and strange things have been happening to him since Tartarus."

Thalia looked to Piper and Hazel for confirmation. They nodded, and gave worried looks in Percy's direction. Thalia realized they were telling the truth. As she really looked at Percy's face she saw the pain that filled his eyes. He was upset with himself for hurting her.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were suffering," Thalia said as she hugged her cousin.

Percy hugged her back, muttering how he was cursed and how things would be better if he died. Then no one could get hurt by his strange powers. The others tried to help comfort him when they were interrupted.

"I hate to break things up," Hermes said, "But Zeus sent me to get you five. There is something important you need to know about Percy's condition."

 **That's it for chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. See you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. First off thank you for the review, follows, and favs. Seeing so many come in just from the first chapter is awesome. I just hope the rest of the story can live up to the hype.**

 **To Rune Saint: Thanks for the review. I really liked what you had come up with. I'm going to try to keep things the way you had them written. It proved challenging, but I came up with an idea to keep Revan in it and the demigods have to be sent by gods.**

 **For those who asked for quick updates, I hope to update once a week at the latest. That is how I update the other story I'm working on. If a story does not update in the week, keep in mind life happens.**

 **I do not want to keep you from the story so without further ado, I present chapter two of The Forgotten Legacy.**

The throne room of the gods was always awe-inspiring to any who walked into it. The doorway to enter through was made of solid gold and depicted scenes of the gods' triumph. The demigods even noticed images of them engraved onto the door. It was hard to believe they had just stopped Gaea from rising less than a year ago.

Hermes opened the doors and ushered the heroes into the throne room. The thrones were still set up in a U shape, but two had been added since Thalia, Nico, and Percy had been in there last.

I guess Jason listened to my suggestion and pushed for Hades and Hestia to have their thrones back, Percy thought.

Thalia, Nico, Piper, and Hazel all bowed before the gods as they walked into the middle of the room. Standing by the hearth allowed them to see and hear what every God would have to say. Percy simply stared into the flames as they flickered. He was lost in the thoughts of better times. Times when Annabeth still loved him, and the world was right. He could not help but be reminded of her as he stood in the center of her greatest work. Annabeth had done a great job with Olympus, and Percy wished he did not care.

"Heroes!" Zeus boomed, knowing better than to wait for a bow from Percy, "We have called you here due to a large spike in power we felt not long ago."

Athena was glaring at Percy as she said, "We figured it was our Hero of the Gods throwing a temper tantrum again."

Percy knew she was baiting him, but he ignored it. It was difficult but he ignored it. He knew that Athena would not believe anything ill of her favorite daughter. Percy had tried to explain his side of things, but it was like convincing Artemis that men are not truly monsters. All Athena knew was Annabeth had come crying to her about losing Percy for good this time.

"Lady Athena, why do you speak with malice towards Percy? He treated your daughter with the most love and respect I've ever seen," Hazel questioned.

Athena scoffed, "If that were true then why did he break up with her to start drinking with you two at the Olympian bar. Apparently, he found a better offer with you, daughter of Pluto, and with the tramp of Aphrodite.

As she spoke she gestured at Piper and Hazel. They were both angry with the goddess, but not as angry as their parents. Aphrodite was red and shaking from her anger. Hades was summoning forth his helm and sword, ready to use them against the outspoken goddess.

"Sister," Artemis said, "I really think you have it wrong. I don't normally stand up,for males, but young Perseus has shown his loyalty time and time again, especially to your daughter."

Athena scoffed, "Then why would my daughter come to me crying time and time again about how she lost the incompetent sea-spawn?"

Poseidon roared in response to this, "HOW DARE YOU CONTINUE TO INSULT MY SON AND HIS LOYALTY!"

Percy was huddled down next to the hearth as the gods argued. The only one who took no part in the argument was Hestia. She watched as the four demigods moved to comfort Percy. Piper and Hazel had looks of pure fury on their faces. How could the gods not see how this affected Percy? If they looked at him they would see that there was no way he broke up with Annabeth. Thalia could not believe her surrogate sister would go crying to her mother about losing Percy. She's the one who wanted to take time away from him.

Percy huddled closer and closer to the hearth. His friends were trying to comfort him, but Athena's words dug in deep. He could picture Annabeth broken and hurting as she cried to her mother. Maybe he should forgive her, he did still care for her right? If he did, wouldn't he be accepting someone who would drop him at the first big sign of trouble? Percy wanted someone to love him no matter what. Annabeth called him a freak after their breakup when his weird powers started. If only he did not have those stupid powers, things would not be hopeless for him.

Hestia's eyes widened when she felt her favorite demigod finally give up hope. It was time for this bickering to end, and for Percy to learn the truth. Hestia would not allow him to lose hope completely after all he had done for her.

"SILENCE!" Hestia's voice echoed throughout the throne room. Fire erupted from the hearth and knocked each god back into their throne. The Olympian council was shocked when they saw Hestia standing taller than most of them. Hestia was usually peaceful, but the gods realized they must have pushed too far somehow.

"Athena look to the hearth. I will show you how your daughter lost Percy," Hestia turned to the hearth, "Iris, if you would please, use my hearth to reveal what really happened when Percy's new powers manifested."

A screen made of smoke from the flames appeared and all the gods saw Percy and Annabeth talking. They heard Annabeth tell Percy how she was scared of him, and how Percy wanted to work through it together. Athena looked at the floor when Annabeth mentioned her suggestion to leave Percy. Everyone else glared at her, even Ares was upset. The gods watched as something seemed to possess Percy and his eyes went from their peaceful sea green to an angry yellow and red.

Percy could not watch, that was how he finally drove Annabeth away. Piper whispered in his ear that it was not his fault, and that he just needed to work with his new abilities and everything would be fine. Percy did not want to believe it. He stared at the flames until a light touch was felt on his shoulder. He turned and saw Hestia smiling sadly at him.

"Percy do not fear. All this proved was that Annabeth was not who you thought she was. It hurts now, but time will heal your wounds. Don't give up hope, I have information that will help you understand where your new powers come from."

Percy felt a little bit of hope seep its way back into him. He wished he had a bottle of Olympian whiskey. Then he could blot all of this out. Hazel must have been reading his mind, because she slapped the back of his head.

"Listen to Lady Vesta," Hazel said, "She's right that you will be okay. Maybe you should climb out of the bottle Perce."

"Kelp head, we miss you," Thalia added, "Let us help you through this."

Percy continued to stare at the flames. He hung his head in surrender to them and they hugged their leader. The man who they had rallied behind several times in war, now needed their help. They reached out hoping he would not push them away again.

Hestia turned to the other gods, "Now, before any of you begin to question Percy's new abilities and the danger they pose," she glanced at Zeus, "I have a story to tell each of you. A part of our heritage that no one knows about. It is about the true father of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus."

The gods and demigods alike gave Hestia a confused look. Kronos was the father of each of the elder Olympians, everyone knew that. What could Hestia know that would change any of that?

"Everyone take a seat and listen close. This story was handed to me from our mother Rhea. She knew I would still love my brothers due to my strong sense of family. That is why no one else has heard of this.

During the time the Titans ruled over earth a strange occurrence happened. Something the likes of which no one has seen since. While our mother, Rhea was walking along, mourning the loss of her first child, she encountered a disturbance in reality. According to her, red energy appeared out of nowhere and began to swirl into a vortex. Rhea was scared, but oddly drawn to this energy, so she moved closer, careful to stay close to cover if things went bad.

The vortex began to slow and collapse in on itself, forming the shape of a man. The energy dissipated slowly leaving only a lone figure in the center of the chaos. Rhea moved closer to inspect the man who had just appeared. He wore a dark cloak with the hood covering his face. On his side was a strange silver cylinder. The figure turned to look at Rhea and she gasped. It's face was covered by a strange mask, made of metal that did not look like any on earth.

The figure reached up and removed the mask, once he saw that Rhea was not hostile. As he removed his hood and mask, Rhea was struck by the looks of is stranger. He had a strangely caring face on him, that also seemed to radiate a need for vengeance. The figure bowed to Rhea before introducing himself."

Hestia paused for a moment to stoke the fire. As she did images of Rhea and the cloaked figure appeared in the flames. Everyone watched as the terrifying mask came off of the man's face, revealing someone who looked familiar. In fact, the demigods could see traits of each child of the big three in this man.

Hestia took a drink of nectar before continuing, "As the man bowed he spoke to Rhea. Telling her his name was Revan, and that he was the Prodigal Jedi, whatever that meant. Rhea asked this Revan how he had come here and why, but Revan was distracted. What Rhea did not realize yet was that Revan had fallen for her beauty at that moment."

"Awe, how cute," Aphrodite and Piper interrupted. Piper blushed at the fact that she and her mother had just acted the same way.

Percy smiled at her reaction. He was starting to come out of his depression, the story was certainly helping distract him. He just hoped it would all make sense soon. He wanted to know why he was cursed with these abilities, and how to get rid of them.

Hestia chuckled, "Yes, you could say it was cute. Revan asked where he was and the name of the planet. Rhea told him he was on earth. Revan seemed lost and confused. He excused himself from Rhea to meditate, but not before asking her to meet him again the next day. Rhea agreed, fearful of what this stranger meant to her family, and genuinely curious about him. Revan departed and Rhea found herself dreaming that night of a man in a dark cloak sweeping her off her feet into the unknown.

The next day came quickly and Rhea rushed to the valley where she had met Revan. She found him floating in mid-air with his legs crossed as if he were sitting on the ground. How could a mere mortal defy gravity like this? When Rhea was twenty yards away, Revan's eyes snapped open, scarring Rhea slightly.

Revan assured her all was alright then sat next to her on the ground. Rhea asked him the same questions again, only this time he had an answer. Revan explained how he was from a galaxy far, far away, and that he was what the people in that galaxy called a Jedi. Jedi were mortals who had access to extraordinary powers through something he called the Force. This energy seemed to bind the entire galaxy together and was found in all living things.

Rhea asked him why he was on earth, she did not understand the idea behind the Force, but she could tell it could be a weapon. Revan explained how there were Jesi who used the force only to benefit them. These people were called Sith. The Jedi and Sith had been fighting a long war throughout his galaxy, and apparently, Revan had been on both sides. Revan told Rhea that a group of Sith who followed Revan's teachings had been trying to revive him. Rhea recoiled when Revan told her he was dead before. That was unnatural and could only bring trouble from the Fates.

Revan co it used by saying something went wrong with the incantation to revive him. He should have ended up in his own galaxy. Something had pulled him off course though. He then began to ask Rhea questions about earth and the people on it. She explained that she was a Titan and demonstrated her divine abilities for the mortal. In return Revan showed her his abilities with the force. The two of them spent many days together, learning about each other's cultures, and unknowingly falling more and more in love."

"What a minute," Hera screeched, "You cannot possibly be saying that mother cheated on father? I know Kronos was a jerk, but mother wouldn't abandon her marriage."

"I'm afraid she did," Hestia murmured, "While some of us were in our father's stomach, mother went and found a boyfriend."

Hers continued to grumble, the other gods smirked at the situation though. Anything that took the wind out of Hera's Silas was a win for everyone. They hated when she would complain about their infidelity.

Hestia continued her story, "It was not long before Rhea found herself pregnant from Revan. She managed to lay with Kronos close to the start of her pregnancy to fool him that the child was his. It worked too. At least until the third son was born.

Revan had not been happy when he heard that Kronos had eaten his two sons. When Rhea told him she was pregnant again he told Rhea to hide the child. Rhea did not want to anger Kronos or have him discover her affair. Revan assured her that his powers with the Force would help them in this situation. Using his ability over the mind, Revan helped convince Kronos that a rock was the new child, Zeus.

After the child was hidden, Revan felt a pull back to his galaxy. He explained to Rhea what was happening. Rhea cried and begged for Revan to take her with him, but he was unable. Instead he left a device that he managed to assemble. It would locate the signature of his Galaxy and would help any who were searching for answers. Revan had locked the Force abilities of his three sons, but the abilities could potentially pass on to any grandchildren the two would have. Rhea nodded, knowing that her grandchildren would need help if they gained powers like Revan's. Hopefully she could get them to his galaxy to obtain that aid.

With that, Revan disappeared from her life forever. You all know the rest of the story. We gods overthrew the Titans, and reigned from Olympus. I have kept an eye on any children Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades ever had. None of them showed any aptitude towards this Force. At Least until Percy here. The abilities he has shown match perfectly to the abilities Revan showed Rhea all those years ago."

Silence filled the throne room. No one was sure what to say, until Nico decided to break the silence, "So we're aliens?"

Apollo and Hermes laughed, while Hades placed his head in his hands.

"My son, is that all you pulled from that story."

Everyone was now shaking their head at Nico and his antics. Usually it was Percy who acted insane, but since he was depressed Nico had taken his place. It was awkward hearing the normally gloomy teen crack jokes, but he managed to get everyone to at least smile, even Percy.

"So these things Percy is experiencing, they could happen to any of us here?" Thalia asked.

Hestia nodded, "Everyone except for Piper. Since Aphrodite was born from a piece of Ouranos, the Force does not flow in her. I'm sorry dear."

Hestia turned to Piper who was stunned. She could not believe what she had heard. The big three were not truly children of Kronos, and their children had access to even more supernatural abilities. She looked down at Percy who had not moved since the story finished. Turning to Hestia, Piper decided to help her friend.

"What can we do to help Percy and any others control this power?"

The gods murmured in agreement to the young girl's question. How could they help the Hero of the Gods. Athena raised her hand to speak, surprising all the gods. Zeus motioned for her to speak.

"What if we send these demigods here to Revan's galaxy? There they can be trained and return to train future generations."

Percy looked up at Athena, "Why would you suggest anything to help me?"

Athena felt her face blush with shame, "Percy, I was wrong and jumped to conclusions. Please accept my help as an apology. My daughter did not explain the situation well when she asked for the advice you heard. I want to help you with your struggles to make amends."

Everyone's eyes were wide. No one had ever heard Athena apologize like this. Even Hestia was shocked. Shaking her head Hestia pondered the idea.

"That just might work Athena," Hestia said, "Mother left me the device Revan gave her. We could channel our energy with this as a focus and maybe teleport the demigods to where we can sense the Force the strongest."

Hestia produced something that looked futuristic, even for the times they lived in. Athena assumed Revan must have somehow travels through time as well as space when he was summoned on earth. She analyzed it to see if her plan could potentially work.

"It seems all would be in order. Percy would you like to go there and train?" Athena asked.

Poseidon gave his son a worried look. He was not certain of sending his child off to a distant galaxy with no certain way of returning. It was suicide in his opinion. However, Hestia seemed to think the idea had merit, and she cared for Percy as well. Maybe it could work out in the long run.

"Wait a minute, you aren't sending him alone are you?" Piper exclaimed. Hazel looked at Percy with fear in her eyes. As if she would lose him forever.

Zeus answered the demigod, "He is the only one with these abilities. Therefore, he is the only one who needs to go."

"Father, you heard Hestia. Nico, Hazel, and I could all suddenly access these powers. We should learn to use them too," Thalia tried to reason.

"If Percy goes, I go," Piper declared defiantly.

Aphrodite squealed, "I didn't realize you liked him like that Piper. Your wedding will be so cute."

Piper groaned, "It's not like that mom. I just want to make sure someone is there to watch his back."

Poseidon spoke up finally, "If Percy wishes to go, I, for one, will feel better about it if his friends are with him."

The gods nodded their agreement, and Zeus finally gave in, "Fine, if the Hero of the Gods wishes to go, then his friends may accompany him if they want."

Percy walked off as the others cheered. He had a lot to think on before making a decision. He Iris messaged his mother to talk to her about it. She told him if he needed to go she would understand completely. She just asked him to contact her from time to time.

Percy could not wrap his mind around the whole situation though. Why did it have to happen to him? Generations of children of the big three and he was the first to be one of these Jedi. What made him so special?

"Tartarus," a voice came from behind him.

Percy turned to see Athena standing there. She had shrunk to his size, but still looked intimidating. Everything he had loved about Annabeth came from this woman. Percy had to look away before it became too much.

"I'm sorry if I remind you of her too much," Athena whispered.

Percy waved her off, "It's not your fault. I have to ask though, why are you helping me?"

Athena was confused, "To make amends."

Percy sighed, "But why? I'm the son of your rival. A menace to the camps. Why help me?"

Athena motioned to a bench for the two of them to sit on, "Perseus, I have not been wrong on many occasions, but I can see I was wrong on something big recently. You and my daughter might have been able to keep a relationship if I had not disapproved of it. I am truly sorry, and want to help you have a better life."

"Thank you Lady Athena," Percy said.

Athena smiled, "It would be the wisest choice to go."

Percy nodded, "I know. One of the good things that came from dating your daughter was learning to analyze my options. I'm just scared about the whole thing."

"You would be foolish if you were not scared," Athena said. Percy nodded.

"C'mon hero, let's get you on your way."

The two of them walked back to the throne room. Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico were ready to go and smiled when they saw Percy. Each demigod was given a pack filled with supplies. Percy nodded his thanks to the gods.

"Well Kelp Head, you ready for this?" Thalia asked.

Percy smirked, "Only if you and Corpse Breath can keep your hands off each other."

Thalia blushed while Artemis glared at Nico. Percy noticed Thalia was no longer wearing her tiara and assumed she quit the Hunt. Hazel giggled at Nico's distress. Piper was just glad to have joking Percy back.

"Alright, hang on you five. This could be a bumpy ride. We talked to Iris and you will be allowed to make IMs while in the other galaxy. You will only get to send two a month though. It is going to take a lot of power to move you across the universe," Hestia told them.

"Thank you, for everything," Percy told Hestia.

With that light surrounded the demigods, pouring in from all the gods, forcibly for Dionysus as he was sleeping. The light grew brighter and brighter. Percy glanced up and saw the sky open up for them. He wanted to mention how this looked just like that movie, Thor. He decided it was best not to though. The light exploded and the demigods felt themselves hurtle through space.

The gods slumped back into their thrones, hoping that what they just attempted had worked. The question on their minds now was, How do we tell the camps that we sent the strongest demigods and leaders across the universe?

Percy and the crew landed in a large open room. Many eyes were glaring at them from robed figures who held glowing sticks in their hands. Each demigod drew their weapons to defend themselves from the threat. Normally, Percy would have made a snappy remark, but Nico beat him to it. Apparently, secretly dating Thalia had improved his overall mood.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore guys."

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. We will be leaving earth for the time being, and the demigods will become a part of the Star Wars universe. Thanks for reading, I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thank you for being so patient with me. Everyone is better now and I appreciate the concern everyone showed in the reviews. I'm sorry this took longer than expected. After everyone got better, work picked up and things got super busy. As promised this is a double update though, hopefully that will make up for the absence. Again thank you for all the awesome reviews, it is a real encouragement. So enough from me, here is chapter three of The Forgotten Legacy.**

Luke Skywalker looked out across the Jedi Praxeum's main training room. Eleven years after the Battle of Yavin Four, Luke returned to the planet to build the Praxeum. The Praxeum was a training ground Luke used to teach those who were found to be sensitive to the Force. He had successfully rebuilt the Jedi Order within fourteen years.

It was now twenty-five years after the Battle of Yavin and several apprentices, Jedi Knights, and Jedi masters were a part of the New Jedi Order. It had not been easy to form the Praxeum and the New Order, but they had overcome everything that had been thrown at them.

Luke smiled as he watched his former pupil, Kyp Durron, spar with some of the newer apprentices. He was teaching them the basics of lightsaber fighting. Kyp did not currently have an apprentice of his own, so he helped out with the newer recruits. On the other side of the room from Kyp was Luke's wife Mara Jade. Once an assassin tasked with killing Luke Skywalker, she was saved and deprogrammed from the brainwashing she had received from the Empire. Now she and Luke were married, and Luke could not be happier.

"Uncle Luke?" the voice of Luke's niece Jaina said from in front of him.

Jaina, and her brother Jacen Solo, were the twin sixteen year old children of Luke's best friend Han, and Luke's sister Leia. Luke had sensed the Force in them as children and requested that Leia and Han send the twins for training at the Praxeum. Jacen had shown great strength in using the Living Force, while Jaina was more adept with the physical aspects of the Force. The twins and their younger brother Anakin were some of Luke's most promising students, even though they had inherited Han's ability to get into trouble wherever he went.

Jaina had approached Luke about a week ago, regarding a recurring dream she had been having. Since then, Luke had been helping Jaina with guided meditations to understand what the Force was trying to tell young Jaina through this dream. Luke was certain her dream held a premonition about the future.

"Sorry Jaina. Let's begin," Luke said. The two of them took their meditative stances as Luke walked her through what to do.

"Slow your breathing, and clear your mind of everything Jaina. Let the Force fill you and engulf you."

Jaina slowed her breathing and reached a relaxed state. Once Luke was satisfied with her performance, he continued.

"Now call forth the images you saw and speak them aloud. This will allow me access to what you saw, and will help me sense any meanings within the images. Do not leave out any details."

Jaina let out a breath and began, "I see a dark shadow moving towards us from a distant galaxy. It looks as if it will swallow everything we know up. Additionally, a bright light streaks towards us at the same time, but from a different direction. It seems as if this light contains our only hope of salvation from this darkness. The only trouble is, there is a dark figure within the light. When the light reaches our galaxy I see eyes which seem to swirl like a raging sea. A voice rings out in my head, 'Save him, or all is lost.'"

Luke ponders what she says for a moment, "Jaina, it would seem that our galaxy is going to be invaded twice. Once, by our heroes and again by our enemies. Did your dream give any indication as to who would arrive first?"

Jaina shook her head, "No Uncle. It just shows the two forces coming our way."

Luke sighed, "And what of those eyes, has the Force revealed anything to you about them?"

Jaina felt herself blush, "No Uncle, it has not."

Jaina hated hiding things from her Uncle Luke, especially since he was the Jedi Grandmaster. However, those pain filled eyes confused Jaina. She felt herself wanting to help whomever owned those eyes. She also had a hard time admitting that she found them to be attractive. She hated waking up from her dream, because it meant losing sight of those eyes. She could stare into them for years and not grow tired of how they shimmered. Her thoughts made her blush harder, something Luke noticed.

"Jaina, I'm not sure why you are hiding details from me, but if you are not sure of your findings, I will not pry. However, I must ask that you find a way to share your information with us," Luke told her.

Jaina nodded. She had planned to talk to Luke's wife Mara about how those eyes made her feel. It was a new experience for her. She had found boys she liked and had dated before, but the feeling those eyes gave was stronger and fiercer than anything she had ever felt before.

Luke stood up and helped Jaina to her feet. He hoped that the session they just had was helpful for her. It definitely gave him a lot to think and meditate on. If something was coming to threaten the Galaxy, then the Senate would need to be informed. He sighed at the thought of contacting his sister. They had a good relationship, but Leia was not quite as accepting about her Force heritage, or the fact that Luke saw all three of her children more than her.

A sudden bright light in the middle of the large training room drew Luke from his thoughts. Everyone shielded their eyes with one arm and readied their lightsabers in response. Luke heard Jaina gasp as she peered into the light. When he followed her eyes, he saw five young people standing in a battle formation. Was this the invasion force Jaina mentioned?

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore guys," one figured said as the light cleared. He was short with pale skin and black hair. Luke reached through the Force to sense anything he could about the new comers. The one who spoke felt like death. Luke also felt the sea, the sky, and love radiate from the invaders. There was also the feeling of the dark side among them.

Kyp Durron stepped up to address the invaders, "Who or what are you?"

Luke frowned. Kyp had been brought back from the darkside before, so he must have felt the threat of it amongst the teenagers. Luke knew Kyp had a short fuse at times and that his eagerness to defend the temple could cause them trouble. Hopefully, the feeling of the darkside was just some passing anger in the teens.

The teens all looked towards a member of their group who stood closest to Luke. Luke could tell the man stood a good two meters tall, and was well muscled. His black hair was swept to the side as if he had stood in the wind of a sandstorm on Tatooine. It was clear to Luke that he was the leader, but were they friend or foe.

"We seek an audience with the master of this order," the leader said. His voice was quiet and strong. One of the girls looked at him with pained eyes, Jaina noticed. She also saw arrogant looks cross the others faces as they took in the situation around them. To Jaina it looked as if they were sizing up all the Jedi around them, and found them wanting. How dare they?

"Why do you wish to speak with the Grandmaster?" Kyp continued to question the teens.

"That's our business, not yours dude," the girl with short black hair and a shield replied.

Kyp turns to look at her. Has his eyes settle on her shield he jumps back slightly in fear. This causes the girl to smirk openly at him.

"Lower your weapons and we will consider your request," Jedi Master Corran Horn commanded.

The pale skinned boy snorted, "Yeah right, we lower our weapons, then you attack us with your oversized glow sticks. Not going to happen."

The girl with the shield turned to smile at the boy. He leaned over and kissed her causing her to giggle. The more he watched, the stranger this scene became to Luke. He began to walk towards the group when Kyp's fuse reached its end.

"Enough of this!" Kyp's yelled as he lunged towards the circle of invaders.

Before anyone else could react the tall, muscled leader had broken ranks and brought his blade to meet Kyp's saber. Luke expected to see the saber swing through the sword and the children surrender. Instead, the blades clashed with a metallic ring.

Kyp's eyes widened as the young man held his sword with one hand. It kept his lightsaber at bay, leaving him open to attack. The young man feinted with a kick, causing Kyp to jump back. When he jumped, the boy followed with a wild haymaker, catching Kyp off guard and knocking him to the ground.

All of the Jedi were stunned at what just happened. Luke cautiously moved toward the young people and bowed.

"Please, enough violence. I am Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, head of the Jedi Praxeum. What can I do for you?"

The girl with the shield glanced at their leader before saying, "We should to speak in private."

Luke nodded, "Follow me then, please."

The teenagers looked at each other cautiously, then to the young man who had caught Kyp by surprise. They seemed to be debating something amongst themselves. After a moment, the boy turned and nodded to the group. Luke smiled softly and led the children out of the room.

"Uncle! You can't be serious!" Jaina yelled, "They just attacked us. We should be taking their weapons and restraining them."

Luke saw the young people tense up as he turned to look at Jaina. The boy who fought Kyp had also locked eyes with his niece. The anger and rage that radiated off the young man almost terrified Luke. That boy was the source of the dark side energy he felt earlier, he realized.

"Piper stop him, quick!" the dark skinned girl in the group yelled at the girl with a feather in her hair.

Before she could say anything, the rage within the youngman exploded, "You want us restrained! Come do it yourself!"

His voice had so much authority in it, Jaina thought. She was worried she had made a huge mistake. However, she would show these people that the Jedi were not pushovers.

"Either you come to me, or I'm gonna come to you," the boy said.

Jaina's face paled. She had definitely made a mistake.

Fed up with waiting, the boy lunged. Jaina barely got her saber up in time to defend herself, but her blade was knocked back. She leapt to the side to avoid a thrust from her opponent's sword. She wondered how it could survive against a lightsaber, but she could not spend long on that thought as she had to block, parry and dodge more strikes. She had never seen anyone fight quite like this before. The boy's style was fluid, but unpredictable. She suddenly had a vision of an ocean taking human form and fighting her, that's what he fought like.

People were crying out, but Jaina could not focus on the voices. If she did she was likely to lose, and by the way this man fought, that would mean death. Her opponent's hair was covering his eyes, but that did not deter him at all. It was as if he was a demon.

Jaina misstepped and ending up falling backwards. The young man kicked her saber hilt away as it deactivated, and pinned her to the ground. He raised his sword above his head to deliver the killing blow. As he did, his hair uncovered his eyes. Jaina gasped as she saw the same eyes that haunted her dreams. The eyes that looked like the ocean in pain. Her stomach fluttered as she stared into them.

"Percy STOP!" a voice behind them called out. Jaina found herself wanting to stop what she was doing as well.

"Kelp Head, that's not Annabeth. Get a hold of yourself."

A small hand touched the boy's shoulder. His name is Percy, Jaina reminded herself. The feather wearing girl appeared next to them, and Jaina felt herself get angry that she was comforting Percy. She did not understand why she felt that way though.

"Percy, it's me, Piper. Please let her up. She's not Annabeth. She does not know what you've been through. She just wanted to protect her friends."

Jaina had to admit, the girl made a lot of sense. Her words were also calming Percy down. He lowered his sword and looked at the girl, Piper. His features seemed to soften as she smiled at him. Percy turned his eyes back to Jaina, they were no longer stormy. In fact they looked like the calm waters in the lake country of Naboo. At least until shame filled them.

Percy quickly got off her. Piper helped Jaina stand up slowly. Jaina thanked her and turned towards Percy, but he would not meet her gaze. Jaina reached out in the Force and felt the regret coming from Percy. Summoning her saber to her, Jaina walked over to him.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. Please, let's go talk to my Uncle," she told him.

Percy nodded and they joined Luke and the others as they made their way towards a private room. Kyp and Mara Jade joined them as they left. Everyone else went back to their lessons, but they could not get the strange invaders out of their mind. How could they fight against Jedi like that? Why was it so important they talk with the Grandmaster?

Luke took everyone to a meditation chamber, including Jaina since she was now directly involved with the newcomers. The Jedi all took seats on cushions while the teenagers stood nervously. They seemed unsure of what to do, the seats looked strange to them since they had no backs and were oddly shaped. Luke guessed they had not realized the non-humans downstairs when they arrived.

"Please have a seat," Mara Jade gestured to the young people.

It took nearly five minutes for four of them to sit. Percy had moved off to the side and stood by a window. He still looked ashamed for how he had attacked Jaina.

Luke eyed him questioningly, "Now can you answer our questions?"

The teens nodded, and the feather haired girl began, "My name is Piper. The others are Hazel, Thalia, Nico, and Percy."

As she said each person's name she pointed out who was who. Except Percy, each teen held up a hand in acknowledgement. Percy simply continued to stare out the window.

Luke nodded, "As I said earlier, I am Grandmaster Luke Skywalker. These two on either side of my are Jedi Masters Kyp Durron and Mara Jade Skywalker. The girl about your age next to Mara is Knight Apprentice Jaina Solo."

At the mention of Jaina's name, Percy glanced over at the group. Jaina met his gaze and quickly looked away. A blush started to cover her cheeks. She tried to hide it but Luke and Mara both saw it.

"Where are you coming from and why are you here?" Kyp was impatient and ready to press on with the interview.

Thalia sighed, "We know things got off to a rocky start, but please understand something. Percy has been through a lot lately. That is why he lashed out and attacked you."

Kyp grunted and Luke stopped him before he said anything, "You are all young, but I feel as though you have lived several lifetimes."

Thalia nodded, "We are from a different galaxy, one far away from here. Our story is long and difficult to explain, but I was given a strange device that should explain everything."

She handed a small silver device, which Luke recognized as an old Holorecorder. He took and and activated it, displaying the message for the whole room. The teens jumped when they saw an image appear on the floor in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Hestia," the young looking girl in the recording said, "I hope to have the pleasure of addressing the head of the Jedi with this message. The children who gave you this message have need of your training. To explain better, I will tell you their story."

As Hestia explains about the gods and Revan, and how the teens in front of them were half god, the four Jedi's eyes grew larger and larger. The idea of supreme beings existing and having children seemed outlandish, but as Hestia explained who each of the teens parents were, the demigods demonstrated their abilities. Luke had seen nothing like this before. He was worried about Nico and Hazel being children of the god of Death, but he would wait to pass judgement. Hestia explained what happened during the two back-to-back wars and how they affected Percy. Luke saw a look of both fear and concern cross Jaina's face when Hestia mentioned Percy's trip through Hell, and how it had awoken his Force abilities. Why would she care so much for someone she just met? It must have something to do with her dream.

"We hope you can help these young people, especially young Perseus. He was the first to manifest his Force abilities and they only occur when he is angry," Hestia said. As she finished, the Holo shut off and the Jedi looked at their new recruits.

Luke stood up, gesturing for the demigods to follow, "I am not certain how well the others will take to knowing you are descended from Revan. There are mixed feelings about the Prodigal Jedi, and not all are good."

The demigods nodded their heads. Percy spoke up for them, "We are used to being rejected. Pretty much everyone of us has been an outcast one way or another."

The others winced at his words, but knew they were true. Thalia was rejected by her mother, Nico by other demigods, and the other three by the one they had fallen in love with recently. The Jedi had a basic understanding of what happened, thanks to Hestia, but they had not seen how it affected the demigods until now.

Mara spoke up, "What matters is you are now Jedi, and friends. We will teach you and make sure you feel welcomed here."

Kyp agreed, "Yes, in fact, might I suggest they be given masters? At least those who are Force sensitive."

Kyp smiled apologetically in Piper's direction. Piper was staring at the floor dejectedly. She felt like she was the only one who did not belong here. She had only wanted to come because her only real friends were coming here, plus she had to look after Percy. She had promised Sally, back when his and Annabeth's break up first happened, that she would take care of him. Now her friends would be spending their time training, and she had nothing.

"Yes, each of them will have a master, even young Piper," Piper snapped her head towards Luke at this, "Hazel, since you are young yet, you will join one of the classes of young padawans. Jaina, make sure you introduce Hazel to Anakin, they will be in the same class."

Jaina nodded, "Anakin's my little brother. I'm sure you guys will get along."

Hazel thanked Jaina, and Luke continued, "Thalia, I sense a strong spirit in you. My wife Mara Jade will be your master."

Mara smirked, "I hope you can handle tough training."

Thalia grinned, "Please, milady Artemis could probably make your training look like daycare."

"We shall see," Mara replied ominously.

Luke shook his head, "Hopefully that does not blow up in my face," he muttered before turning to Nico, "Nico you shall train with Master Kyp here. He has experience with the darker side of the Force, and that could come in handy with your Death abilities."

"Right, since my dad's the Umderworld god, I have to have the dark guy. I'm pretty sure that's racist," Nico declared.

Thalia smacked him, "Shut up Dead Head."

Nico glared at her. Thalia smiled and kissed his cheek making him grin. Kyp laughed at the sight.

"Well, it's good to know I just have to kiss you to calm you down."

Nico gaped at the Jedi, while almost everyone in the room laughed. Kyp could tell he was going to get along well with the young demigod. He could tell the joking attitude was an attempt to help their depressed friend.

Luke's gaze settled on Piper as the laughter subsided, "Piper, I want to offer you a chance to train as well. Based on what we heard, your fighting skills and senses are similar to our Force senses. If you would like, my niece Jaina can train you to fight with a lightsaber. She could also teach you to be a pilot or mechanic if you'd like."

Piper's jaw hit the floor. She had spent some time with Leo when he had returned. She wanted ways to take her mind off of Jason, so she went to him to learn how to fix things. She was not a child of Hephaestus, but she picked up minor repairs quickly. It was something she enjoyed, and Luke was offering her a chance to learn more. She would impress Repair Boy whenever they got back. Piper glanced at Jaina whose eyes held a little excitement. Great, Piper thought, a female Leo.

Smirking at the thought, Piper replied, "It would be an honor Grandmaster."

Luke grinned, "I'm glad that's settled then."

"Wait!" Piper exclaimed, "What about Percy?"

Luke's grin fell a little, "I have someone in mind to train him. However, he is not on this planet and I will have to contact him. Until he arrives, Perseus will meet with me for training."

"Uncle Luke, who do you have planned to train Percy?" Jaina asked.

"Someone who has experienced the dark side of the Force first hand," Luke told them.

"Master, you can't possibly mean...Him, can you?" Kyp asked warily.

Luke simply nodded, hoping he was making the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4.**

Percy was requested to stay in the chamber after his friends and their new masters had left. He was worried about what the Jedi Grandmaster was going to do to him for attacking his niece. Percy felt like a complete fool. He had gotten his anger at Annabeth under control for the most part, he should not have lashed out at that girl like he did. Her attitude reminded him of Annabeth, she was strong willed as well. Her name's Jaina, he reminded himself, and she is kind of cute. Percy mentally smacked himself for thinking that.

Luke studied Percy very carefully. He could see that the weight of all the teen had done was starting to take its toll on him. Luke was impressed with what he heard. Not many teenagers would be able to fight two wars and stay sane. However, Luke wanted to test Percy a little more, to see how much the Dark Side had taken root in him.

"Perseus," Luke began.

Percy quickly interrupted him, "Just Percy….please."

Luke nodded, "Percy, I want to test you a little before the Master I have picked for you arrives. We need to see if the Dark Side truly has a hold on you or not."

Percy was confused, "What do you mean the Dark Side?"

Luke sighed, "I was hoping you knew a little bit of the Force. You're friends will probably have this explained to them as well. The Force is a power that binds the inverse together. Like all things there is a dark and light side to it. We Jedi use the light side of the force, while our enemies, the Sith, use the dark side. The dark side is a path that begins with fear and leads to suffering."

Percy listened as carefully as he could, unfortunately his mind wandered early, "So the Force has a light and dark side and binds everything together?"

Luke nodded.

"So the Force is just duct tape?" Percy asked.

Luke was not sure what duct tape was, but he realized he would have to explain things slower for Percy. Luke pitied Percy's new Master.

"Let's start from the beginning," Luke said. He began to teach Percy the basics of being a Jedi.

"Do you have any mechanic experience?" Jaina asked Piper. They had just dropped off Hazel with some of the younger apprentices. Anakin was excited to have a new friend, especially one around his age.

Piper nodded, "I used to help a friend of mine back home. He could make anything with his hands and a piece of metal. I'd help him and his girlfriend after…"

Piper stopped herself. She was about to talk about Jason and how he broke up with her. She felt the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry if I was prying into something private," Jaina said.

Piper shook her head, "It's okay, just some bad memories I'd like to forget."

Jaina nodded, "Well come on, I'll begin your training now."

Piper smiled, "Thanks for doing this Jaina. I would have assumed that you would not want to teach me."

"Well, if I'm being honest, I'm hoping you can pay me in return. Nothing in this galaxy is free afterall," Jaina said, she felt her face heat up as she said it. Thinking about what she was going to ask Piper as payment.

"How could I pay you? I have no money from this galaxy. Actually, all I have are coins to contact home every so often," Piper said. She was worried that Jaina was going to deny her the chance to learn. Piper was hoping that learning to pilot and fix spacecraft would take her mind off of Jason and help her move on completely. She was tired of being angry at him still.

Jaina's blush deepened, "I was hoping you could tell me about Percy, in exchange for me teaching you."

Piper's eyes widened. Could Jaina like Percy? There was a feeling of a strong attraction when Percy came to his senses while they fought. It was right when Percy was about to deal the killing blow to Jaina. She had passed it off as a mistake at first, but now Piper had strong suspicions her feeling was correct.

"Why do you want to know more about him?" Piper asked guardedly. She would not let Percy get hurt again, not like last time.

They had reached a strange looking space ship. Jaina leaned up against the supply boxes next to it and stared at the ground. For an all powerful mystic space monk, Piper thought Jaina was acting extremely nervous. This was only helping solidify her assumption.

Jaina sighed, "This is going to sound strange, but I promise it's the truth. I had a dream about two groups invading this Galaxy; one to kill us, the other to save us. After hearing your stories and seeing Percy, I believe you are here to help us."

Piper was furious. They came here to train, so Percy could control his powers and teach future generations with the help of Nico, Thalia, and Hazel. They were not here to fight a war. Piper had seen enough with the one she was a part of, and she knew the others only wanted peace as well. Now this Jedi was telling her another war was coming, and they would have to fight it!

"Why would you believe that? We could just be innocent bystanders. Also, how does this involve Percy?"

Jaina flinched at Piper's words. She was always a little blunt. Jacen, her brother tended to be better with words than her. He took after their politician mother, while Jaina took after their smuggler father. She wished he was here now. Moving from the boxes and resting her forearm on the wing of her X-Wing, she sighed again.

"In the dream, I see eyes that look like the raging oceans one moment, then like a calm sea the next. However, no matter what they look like, they are filled with pain. A voice then fills my head saying, 'Save him, or all is lost.' When Percy and I fought I saw those same eyes again."

Piper sat on top of the supply boxes motioning for Jaina to sit on one across from her, "Is that all that happens in the dream?"

Jaina sat down as her blush returned, "That is all that I see."

Jaina knew Piper was the daughter of a love goddess, and could probably sense there was more to her dream. Jaina was not comfortable admitting she loved someone she had just met though. It made no sense to her at all how that could happen. Love at first sight was something only found in stories for children, or for people who immersed themselves in the Holos.

It was Piper's turn to sigh, "There's more, but you're confused about it. Am I right?"

Jaina nodded.

"Alright, as long as you promise me that it is not your intention to hurt Percy, I will tell you about him in exchange for you teaching me how to be a pilot and a mechanic for one of those spaceships behind you," Piper told her.

Jaina bowed slightly, "Thank you, and it's a deal, daughter of Love."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Please call me Piper, I don't like titles. Now, teach me everything you know. Those ships look awesome."

Jaina laughed, and began to teach Piper everything she knew. Piper grimaced, knowing she had probably opened Pandora's jar by telling Jaina to teach her everything. She was glad to have a friend though. Jaina seemed like a fun person, and so far she had come across as sincere. Piper wondered if Jaina would be the one to fully heal Percy from his depression.

Later that day the demigods, except Percy, met up to eat dinner. They had spent their whole day training and learning the basics of the Force. Nico and Thalia were wore out from everything Kyp and Mara put them through. They had started out not able to sense or even touch the Force, now they could manipulate it in minor ways. They both succeeded in lifting a small rock.

Hazel joined him along with a boy that looked her age. They were laughing at a joke the boy said when the boy put his arm around Hazel. An angry look flashed across Nico's face when he saw them.

"Hey guys, this is Anakin, Jaina's little brother," Hazel said.

"Hey," Anakin waved at Thalia and Nico.

Nico glared at him, "Why exactly is his arm around you Hazel?"

Anakin paled and quickly removed his arm. Thalia smacked her boyfriend, while Hazel put her hands are her hips.

"So what if his arm is around me. We are friends Nico."

Nico focused on Anakin, "What are your intentions with my sister?"

Hazel blushed as Anakin raised his hands in surrender, "Hey man we are just friends. Your sister is cute, but we just met. I'm not that kind of a person."

Nico smiled, "Good to know, sit down, join us. Also know that I'm watching you."

Hazel rolled her eyes and told Anakin to ignore her protective brother right now. The four of them began to talk about their training. Anakin and Hazel had lightsaber practice with the other younger recruits. Hazel of course showed up everyone except Anakin thanks to her Legion training. That's how the two became friends, they were the only one to hold their own against each other while sparring. Anakin felt they would both be getting Masters soon to continue their training. Hazel was a little disappointed that the practice sabers would only shock you slightly. She was used to training with real blades that could kill. All the demigods were.

Anakin did not understand how the demigods were picking things up so quickly. Thalia explained to him that as demigods they were able to learn things quicker. Usually, their lives were very short and ended violently. Their godly DNA allowed them to learn how to fight and survive easier than most people.

"I think it is awesome that your parents are gods. You are probably all so powerful that you could take on an army by yourself," Anakin said.

The three demigods shared a small smile. Each of them thinking of the one who had taken on an army by himself. Percy was the Hero of the Gods. Thalia and Nico knew they could not compete against him anymore. The recent war had made sure of that The Kelp Head had taken on armies of undead, and led the both the Roman and Greek camps against Gaia. He could form a hurricane around himself at will. He even discovered he could control the fluids in a person's body, although he refuses to do it.

They were interrupted when two very dirty people sat next to them. Anakin smirks when he realized that one was his sister. The girls grabbed a towel each and wild their faces and hands. Nico gasped when he saw who sat next to him.

"Beauty Queen, is that you?"

Piper glared at him, "Yes it's me, and how many times have I told you to not call me that."

Nico grinned, "At least one more."

Piper threw a tool at Nico, nailing him in the head. Jaina had called it a hydrospanner, but for Piper it would make a good weapon to hit annoying demigods with. The group chatted and shared about what they were doing. Piper was learning all about fixing spacecraft, she would be taken for a flight by Jaina tomorrow. No one had seen Percy since they went their separate ways though.

Jaina had learned a little bit from Piper today. Piper had decided to tell her about the man that confused her mind by telling his stories. Jaina was shocked to hear that Percy was not even supposed to be born and when he was found by his family, the gods, they had tried to kill him. Jaina felt bad for him, but assumed she had not heard the worst of it yet. She laughed when Piper told her about Percy's unnatural obsession with the color blue and his mother's cookies.

Jaina tensed as she felt someone familiar in the Force. Anakin must have felt it too because he was staring at her. They know what was happening. Jacen had returned from his mission.

Even though they were not full Jedi Knights, Jaina and Jacen were given missions every so often. They would go together most times, but every once and awhile Grandmaster Skywalker would send them on their own. Jaina knew it was to test them and see that they are worthy of the title Jedi Knight.

"Looks like Jacen is back," Anakin said.

Piper's eyes widened for a second, before she remembered Jaina had a brother named Jacen. It was not the Jacen that ditched her months ago. She never thought names could give PTSD.

"Well go get him so we can introduce our friends," Jaina told her brother.

As Anakin took off to greet his brother. As he did Piper noticed someone walk in with a tray of food and head towards the emptiest table at the farthest part of the room. She recognized it was Percy immediately. Everyone wondered why he sat by himself.

"Let's go sit next to the Kelp Head," Thalia said.

The others nodded and stood up. They walked over and sat at the table with Percy. Piper sat next to him, and somehow Jaina ended up sitting across from him. A breeze blew threw the room and caught Percy's scent. Jaina breathed it in and found it quite intoxicating. It reminded her of the smells of the oceans she had visited on different planets. She had always enjoyed walking along beaches next to calm waters, breathing in the fresh scent of the sea.

"Why are you sitting alone Perce?" Thalia asked.

Percy looked up and saw Jaina in front of him, he quickly turned his head away from her to address Thalia, "I don't want to cause any trouble. Skywalker says that the Dark Side has a hold on me. If I keep getting angry it will overtake my will. It's probably best if you stay away from me."

Piper saw the hurt look on Jaina's face as Percy tried to avoid looking at her. She was certain of Jaina's feelings now. Her attention turned back to Percy and his dilemma. They had all heard and had a basic understanding of the different sides of the Force. From what they learned, the demigods figured out that the taint of Tartarus was poisoning Percy and trying to corrupt him. As his friends they would not let that happen.

"Percy, we are here to help you. Just like you helped us," Nico said. He had been lost and angry before Percy helped him in the Labyrinth. He was more than willing to return the favor.

"Yea Kelp for Brains, we even have some new friends that would probably help you fight off the Dark Side. Even if you did almost kill one of them," Thalia added.

Percy glanced at Jaina, embarrassed, "I am sorry for that. I should not have tried to kill you like that."

Jaina smiled softly at him, "Don't worry about it. Like I said earlier I was in the wrong as well. I did not know anything about you and tried to get you imprisoned."

Percy nodded, staring at his food. Piper put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Hazel joined her in hugging him from the other side. Jaina and the others just stared, unsure of what was going on. Thalia and Nico had not been there when Percy went through his darker times. It was Piper and Hazel that held him up, just like he held them up.

"It will be okay Percy, we are all going to become Jedi and then kick more butt than before, when we go home," Hazel said.

"Besides," Piper added, "If you don't cheer up, I'm personally going to kick your butt across this galaxy. You have moped for too long. Now is your chance to learn to use the powers you have."

Percy nodded and looked at the two girls. He had on a genuine smile and Jaina could not help but admire it. She wished he would flash the smile at her sometime.

"I haven't been myself lately, have I?" Percy asked.

Thalia shook her head, "Not for a while. It's causing Nico to tell jokes. Please Percy, come back to us and make him stop."

Nico glared at Thalia, "I thought it would wake Percy up out of his depression."

Percy smirked, "Thanks Death Breath, I'll take over the puns from here on."

"Nope," Nico declared, "I am now the resident Pungeon Master."

Thalia groaned, "Oh my gods, I'm in love with a nerd."

Nico's eyes widened at what she said, "You love me?"

Thalia quickly clapped a hand to her mouth. Piper was about to confirm it and embarrass Thalia more, but she was stopped by a strange sound. Everyone noticed Percy's shoulders shake as he started to laugh. No one had heard Percy laugh in a long time. The other demigods joined in, and even Jaina found herself joining in.

"Way to go Bone Head. Make her admit it first," Percy gasped out as he held his side from laughing.

The group then laughed even harder. After several minutes Percy had to excuse himself. Luke needed him for more training that evening. He stood up and took his leave from the rest of the group. As he reached the stairway, Percy was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a pair of soft brown eyes staring up at him.

"Jaina, what's up?" Percy asked. He kept his voice guarded because he did not believe she had forgiven him yet.

Jaina stared into his eyes and noticed that the pain had momentarily lifted from them. Just like in her dream, she could get lost in those eyes for eternity. She mentally smacked herself to wake up from her daydream.

"Percy, I wanted to tell you that I want to help you with your Force training," she said timidly.

Percy was confused, "Why would you do that?"

Jaina sighed, "I've spent today with Piper, and from what she says, you are an amazing friend. We started off on the wrong foot and I would like to change that. I know Master Luke's training can be tough. Maybe I can help you with it."

Jaina held her hand out as a greeting. Percy just stared at it for a couple seconds. Jaina was worried he would not take it. She started to sweat, until Percy's hand came near hers. He slowly grasped it, and all Jaina could think of was how it dwarfed her hand. Percy pulled her towards him.

"You aren't trying to trick me are you? This is not a ploy to get back at me for beating you?"

Jaina rolled her eyes, "No. If I wanted to get back at you it would have happened already. I want to help you avoid the Dark Side of the Force. I…"

Jaina cut herself off before she could say anything incriminating like, I love you, or something similar. How could this man she had just met have this sort of effect on her. It was difficult to understand. Suddenly, she felt his arms around her as he hugged her.

"Thank you," Percy muttered, "I'm not sure what to do and I don't really understand everything Luke says."

Jaina returned the hug, breathing in his scent, "Don't worry, I'll help you as best as I can."

They drew back from each other and Percy was disappointed that their embrace ended. Jaina smelled like a rainstorm to him and it was heavenly. He looked down to see her smiling at him, and all Percy wanted was to press his lips against hers. Jaina had yet to let go of him and started leaning towards him again. Percy was drawn to her as well. The two had just met, but the attraction was definitely there.

"What's going on?" a voice cried out.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know some of you guys hated the one in chapter 2. Hopefully you have enjoyed the double update, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought. Next chapter is in the works. Also, if you read my other story The Venator, there will be updates on it later today. I have to finish up the proofreading on those chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thank you for reading and reviewing. All of your reviews helped encourage me to keep writing. I apologize this chapter took awhile to get uploaded. I actually got stuck on it about halfway through. I hope you guys like it.**

Piper could not believe her luck. She left her home and galaxy to come here, partly because of her idiot ex-boyfriend Jason. She was ready to move on and become a pilot, and a cute guy shows up, named Jacen. The Fates or her mother one, had it in for her it seemed.

She had met the guy when she found him yelling at Percy and Jaina. Apparently, he had walked up on them in an almost intimate moment. He was not too happy to see a strange man about to kiss his sister. Luckily, Jaina was able to smooth things over. Unfortunately, Piper couldn't help but stare at him as he trained nearby.

"Would you quit undressing my brother with your eyes," Jaina groaned, "and hand me that coupling, will you."

It had been a couple of months since the demigods had arrived on Yavin 4. Piper and Jaina had fallen into a rhythm where they could read each other's mind. It was not a Jedi trick, they had just become that comfortable around each other. Percy hated when they would finish each other's thoughts around him. Their friendship had grown thanks to the training Jaina was giving Piper. Jaina had turned Piper into a real greasemonkey, and was making progress to turn her into an ace pilot.

"I wasn't staring at him, plus you can't keep your eyes off my friend either," Piper countered.

Jaina blushed, "Shut up."

They both laughed as light sabers clashed nearby. Thalia and Mara Jade were having a sparring session. Everyone had learned quick to give the demigods room when they started sparring, especially after they were able to harness their Force abilities. Their sparring tending to use the entire temple as the arena.

"Your friends have made remarkable progress in their abilities," Jaina remarked.

Piper nodded as she checked the calibration of a few instruments, "Like I said, it's our godly blood. We learn fast."

Jaina smirked, "You still won't ever beat me in a race, Beauty Queen."

Piper returned the smirk, "Yea right, Fly Girl. The only reason you won last time was because you flashed those vents in my face."

Jaina laughed, "A win is a win."

Piper glared, "Yea well, I'm gonna win the next one."

Piper had been given an X-Wing to use and train as a pilot. Jaina had taught her the basics and Piper had quickly taken to it. She enjoyed flying in the fighter because it made her feel free. She had experienced flight with Jason before, but that was always with him holding her. Now she was flying on her own; and in space at that!

Piper, finished with her calibration, went to hook up the fuel pump for her X-Wing. She and Jaina were asked to go on a recon mission a couple of systems over. Master Skywalker had received strange reports two days before of a strange ship sitting on an asteroid. Piper was uneasy about leaving her friends, but was excited about the long distance trip in space.

"I hope they will be okay," Piper muttered.

Jaina wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worry, everyone will be fine."

Piper rolled her eyes, "You keep saying that, but it doesn't ease my mind. Percy's new master seems really rough, and I heard him talking about taking Percy somewhere."

Jaina sighed, "Starkiller is a hard guy to read. He is the clone of my grandfather's apprentice. He was supposed to be a Sith, but was turned to the way of the Jedi."

"Your grandfather was that Vader guy right?" Piper asked

Jaina nodded, "Starkiller was supposed to help him assassinate the Emperor, but he turned from evil. No one really knows what he has been up to lately. Only that he follows orders from Uncle Luke and no one else."

Piper knew Luke would not intentionally bring harm to them, he had become a mentor to each of the demigods. In a way, he was like Chiron back home, Piper thought. He was wise and wanted to teach those who wanted to learn.

Jaina and Piper ducked as Mara Jade went flying overhead. Piper rolled her eyes. She knew Thalia was getting into her match with her master.

"Well played apprentice," Mara said, "I say we call it a day now. We are both sufficiently battered. A warm soothing bath would do us good."

Thalia walked over and helped her master up, "Agreed, Master."

Mara smiled as she turned to acknowledge the other two "Jaina, Piper, are you both ready for your mission?"

They both nodded, but Jaina spoke, "Yes Master. We just finished calibrating our ships and they are fueling up now. We will leave after dinner most likely."

Mara patted them on the back, "It's an easy mission, you should be fine, the both of you."

As they walked into the Praxeum, they passed by Hazel and Anakin who were practicing their concentration by levitating bricks. Anakin had three above his head, while Hazel had five. Piper and Thalia held back their giggles. They knew Hazel had the advantage when it came to stones and gems, Anakin should have challenged her with something else.

The four watched as Anakin began to move two more bricks to join his three. His face was turning red with concentration nd he was starting to sweat. After struggling for many seconds he had five bricks in the air…for about three seconds. The bricks came crashing down around him. Hazel laughed and slowly lowered hers.

"Told you I'd win," Hazel, stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yea yea," Anakin retorted, "I still think you cheated."

Hazel helped him stand, "I told you we could use something else."

Anakin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. All the girls laughed as he pouted at them. Hazel giggled and kissed him on the cheek. It was a purely friendly kiss, but Piper saw both of them blush after.

Mara spoke up, "Alright, enough of that you two, let's go clean up before dinner."

The youth nodded and went to get cleaned up. Piper and Jaina used the freshers to clean up. Thalia and Mara decided to fill up a tub with hot water and soak their sore muscles. Piper did not like the locker room style bathroom at first, she liked her privacy. After a while though, she grew comfortable with it.

Once they were all cleaned and relaxed from their trainings and work, the four made their way to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Hazel and Anakin were already there, along with Nico. Mara went to join her husband for the meal, leaving the demigods and Jaina by themselves. Jaina quickly joined in the fun and was laughing heartily with everyone else.

"Well seems like you all are having a good time. Mind if I join?" A male voice asked.

Piper felt her blush from earlier start to creep back onto her face. She knew that voice was Jacen's. Everyone motioned for him to join them. Jacen sat down next to Piper, and she felt her face heat up a little more. Thalia and Nico were snickering behind their hands. It had taken time, but Jacen had started making his way into the group. Piper remembered when the first met him.

" _What's going on?" a voice cried out._

 _Percy and Jaina sprang apart to see Jacen walking up the steps towards them. Percy had no idea who he was and figured that it was some young Jedi that wanted to fight him._

" _Hey Jacen, when did you get back?" Jaina asked._

" _Just now. Who are you, and why were you about to kiss my sister?" Jacen asked Percy._

 _Percy stuck his hand out, "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you. Jaina has spoken highly of you."_

 _Jacen ignored his hand, "You did not answer my second question."_

 _Jaina interrupted him, "Jacen, if we were about to kiss, that is none of your business. Percy is a new Jedi recruit and is here for training, be nice to him."_

 _Jacen reached out with the Force to sense Percy's abilities. He tensed when he felt a connection to the Dark Side within Percy. Jacen grew worried. He had studied ancient holos that spoke of Revan and how he could use the Dark and Light sides together without being corrupted. He wanted to find that power for himself. Now it seemed some new upstart might beat him to it._

" _Jaina, the Dark Side is strong within him. He is obviously a Dark Jedi or some last remnant of the Sith come to infiltrate us. We have to stop him."_

 _Jacen ignited his lightsaber and charged Percy. Jaina stepped in and blocked his attack. Jaina began beating Jacen back down the steps onto the landing. By the time they reached the bottom, a small crowd, including the demigods had formed._

 _Jacen looked around him shouting, "We have to stop that Dark Jedi. He has control over my sister."_

 _Everyone saw that he was pointing at Percy. The demigods drew their weapons ready to fight and protect Percy. Fortunately, that did not have to happen. Luke Skywalker walked into the area and stopped the fighting._

" _Jacen, come with me. I will explain everything."_

After that Jacen apologized to Percy and tried to make amends with everyone. Piper discovered he was a nice guy. He had been kind and caring to her, and had even helped train Hazel a little bit. Piper admired all he did for the demigods and the younger Jedi. She had to admit he was definitely good looking and had a cute butt too. Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Piper returned to the conversation.

"Something wrong?" Jacen asked as he looked at them curiously.

Nico shook his head, "Nope, in fact I think everything is just right. Don't you agree Piper?"

Piper aimed a kick at him from under the table. Lucky for her he was nearby, unlucky for him.

"What's he talking about Piper?" Jacen asked. He had been trying to improve his relations with the group. His first impression had not been a great one.

Piper shrugged, "He's trying to be funny, but no one gets the joke."

"Oh, we get the joke," Anakin added.

"It is pretty obvious," Jaina joined in.

"Just not for Jacen I guess," Thalia finished.

Jacen looked more confused than ever. Piper rolled her eyes at their antics, "Jacen I'm sorry for these idiots."

Jacen just looked at her and gave her a smile, "It's okay Piper. You guys are friends of my sister, so I want to get to know you too."

Piper felt herself start to melt because of that smile. That smile should be illegal. How was it possible that his smile could make her feel this warm inside. She quickly squashed the feelings which were rising up inside her. She did not want to fall for another guy, especially one with a name close to her ex.

"I hear you are going with my sister to check out that asteroid with the strange ship," Jacen said, still looking at Piper.

Piper nodded, "Yea. It is supposed to be a quick turn around trip. We go in we scan it, we come home."

Jacen nodded, "Well be careful. There have been a lot of strange reports lately from all over. My mom was telling me about what she had heard."

Jaina's glared at her brother, "You have talked with mom?"

Jacen nodded, "It was a couple of days ago, why?"

"I might have wanted to talk with her," Jaina said tersely.

"Sorry sis, but you were helping Percy train. I told mom what you were doing," Jacen said.

Jaina paled, "Y-y-you told mom about Percy?"

Jacen grinned slyly, "Yeah, seeing as how he is so important in your life now I figured mom should know about him."

Jaina put her face in her hands, "I can't believe you Jacen. All I do is help with his training. He struggles with understanding Starkiller and Uncle Luke's teaching."

Piper could not help but join in the laughter. Everyone was doing their best to hold back their laughs at Jaina's predicament, but it was too much. Jaina crossed her arms and pouted.

Changing the subject, Jacen turned back to Piper, "So Piper, I was wondering if you could tell me more about where you came from. I have only heard a little bit about it from the others, I'd like to hear more if you don't mind sharing."

Piper ignored the smirks from the others and nodded, "Yea we could use one of the holo rooms. I know how to use those machines now."

"Great," Jacen said.

The two of them left and made their way towards on of the holo rooms. The others shook their heads at how oblivious Piper and Jacen acted.

"Hazel and I have to go meet with Master Luke," Anakin spoke up.

Hazel groaned, "I hope it's not because of the mess we made while sparring."

"We can't be in too much trouble, look at what Mara and Thalia did earlier," Anakin replied.

"That's Aunt Mara," Jaina corrected.

"Whatever sis, c'mon Hazel we don't want to be late."

Anakin grabbed her hand took off. Hazel hastily said goodbye before she was yanked towards Skywalkers meditation room. Nico glared at the two as they ran off hand in hand. It's not that he did not trust Anakin. It was more that he did not want his little sister dating. He had lost one sister already, he did not want to lose another.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and watch the two of you make googly eyes at each other," Jaina said, "If you need me, I'll be getting some last minute preparations ready for the mission. Tell Piper when she's done sucking my brother's face that we have to go."

Thalia and Nico laughed as Jaina walked off. They were by themselves now, something that had not happened since they arrived in Yavin. They had been so busy training lately that they barely had time together.

"Want to go for a walk, Thalia?" Nico asked.

Thalia nodded. Nico grabbed her hand and led her outside of the Praxeum. They had been in and out of the surrounding forest as a part of their training, so they were familiar with what was around the area. Nico knew Thalia had to be missing her life with Lady Artemis. Maybe this would remind her of home.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Thalia asked him.

Nico squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Thalia nodded, "I can tell. You are starting to go back to the way you were before Percy had his little meltdown. You know I still expect you to tell me everything Death Breath. You can give up your joker side if you want with everyone else, but I'm your girlfriend. I don't like when you hide stuff."

Nico chuckled lightly, "You know, I really only started telling jokes to help out Percy. I figured if I told bad enough jokes around everyone, they would beg for Percy to come back and return to normal."

"It almost worked," Thalia shrugged.

"Yea, but our kelp-headed cousin was worse than we thought. I should have saved the two of them from going through Tartarus," Nico muttered the last part to himself, but Thalia still heard it.

"Nico, stop blaming yourself for what happened. It is not your fault," Thalia said to her boyfriend as she pulled him closer.

They had stopped underneath a large tree in the woods. Whisper birds flew overhead as they sat down for a rest. The silent birds freaked Thalia out the first time she encountered one. Birds were supposed to make noise no matter what, she thought.

Nico slumped down next to her as they leaned against the tree, "I know sweetheart. I just wish I could have saved Percy from some of the pain he experienced."

"You're not still in love with him are you?" Thalia asked.

Nico smiled, he remembered telling Thalia about his feelings before he fell for her, "No Thals. He is hot, but he is not really my type. I prefer punks with blue highlights in their hair."

Thalia could not stop the grin on her face. She smacked Nico in the forehead before muttering, "Nice save, babe."

Nico smiled at her, "Thank you though."

"For what?"

Nico shook his head at his girlfriend's response, "For reminding me that I don't have to be all dark and scary anymore."

Thalia laughed, "What's wrong with dark and scary. I happen to like dark and scary."

Nico nudged her, "You know what I mean. I always felt like I didn't belong. Then you and I started to hang out more, and we found so much in common. It's no wonder I fell in love with you."

Thalia smiled a genuine smile, "I love you too Neeks."

They leaned in and shared a kiss. It started as a peck on the lips between the two of them, but Nico decided to deepen it. Thalia let him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as his found their way to her waist. They continued to kiss, oblivious to everything around them. It was a moment neither wanted to end.

Hazel and Anakin sat before Luke Skywalker in his meditation room. Luke had been significantly impressed with their abilities and the progress they had made. In truth, he believed Anakin to have been ready to be promoted for some time. The demigods just helped prove it to him. They had remarkable control over their abilities. They had been at the Praxeum for a couple of months and they were on level with some of the other Knights. Luke was goi g to promote them all together after Jaina returned with Piper. Their last task would be to craft their own lightsaber.

"What's up Uncle Luke," Anakin said nonchalantly.

Hazel smacked his head, "Moron, this is Jedi business. It's Master Skywalker while we are here."

Luke smirked at Hazel's response. His youngest nephew could be a handful at times that was a fact. Hazel seemed to be trying to straighten him out. Luke reached out through the Force while the two argued. He was trying to sense what kind of future they would have. What he saw shocked him. Anakin's future was surrounded by death. He saw two potential futures for his nephew. One ended in his death, the other with him in a place Luke had never seen before.

Shaking his head slightly, Luke drew the attention of the youngsters, "Alright you two, you are going to be the first to hear this. I'm letting the other demigods' masters break it to them."

Hazel's face went from serious to worried in no time, "Have we done something wrong?"

Luke kept his face still, "You could say that."

Hazel looked sick, "W-what do you mean? I thought we were all progressing in our lessons quickly and efficiently."

Anakin stepped up to defend Hazel, "Yeah Master Luke. How could they have been doing wrong when they have been doing everything quickly?"

Luke stood and towered over the two. It was quite imposing to Hazel to say the least, "That's what they have done wrong. They are progressing faster than we can train them."

Hazel could not believe her ears. Were they really about to be punished for learning quickly? It was not their fault that the godly blood in them allowed her and her friends to pick up skills quickly. Anakin seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"You can't punish them for something that's a part of their DNA!" Anakin exclaimed.

Luke glared at his nephew, "You will not raise your voice to me nephew. I am the Grandmaster. If I wish to punish someone then I will. In fact, I will add you to their punishment."

Hazel gasped and Anakin paled. He had never seen his Uncle Luke this angry before. Maybe he really had pushed too far this time. Luke glared down at the two of them.

"For your punishment," Luke paused, watching as his dramatic effect took its toll on his nephew and Hazel. After several moments Luke finished his statement, "You will be to be promoted to Jedi Knights."

 **Let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this update is late. Writers block hit, and then life on top of it. But here it is I hope you enjoy.**

Jacen was glad to spend some time with Piper, away from her friends. He was getting to know the demigods and saw them as allies to help the Jedi, but Piper was the only one he really wanted to get to know. It was not because she was beautiful, even though she was. Jacen could not stop thinking about her beauty sometimes. However, he wanted to get to know her better because of what he saw her do.

One day after everyone had finished their training, Percy had decided to play a prank on Piper. Everyone was glad to see him doing this, they said he was getting back to normal. It all went horribly wrong when Piper noticed what Percy was doing. She had caught him slipping a dying agent into her shampoo. With just a few words from Piper, Jacen watched as Percy poured the dying agent into his own shampoo, and then seemingly forgot about it. Percy's hair had been blue ever since. Jacen knew Percy was strong in the Force and should have been able to resist any form of mental dominance, especially from someone not attuned to the Force. Piper was still able to control him just the same.

"Everything okay?" Piper asked. Her voice brought Jacen out of his thoughts.

He nodded, "Yes, I was just lost in thought."

Piper smiled at him, "You are too serious sometimes. Get out of that head for a while."

Jacen smirked, Piper had definitely been spending a lot of time with Jaina. That was her chief complaint when they were kids. Jacen was too serious and never any fun in Jaina's opinion. Was it wrong that he wanted to become the most powerful Jedi ever to prevent any more wars from occurring. All he truly wanted was to keep the peace.

Piper smacked Jacen in the back of the head, just hard enough to get his attention, "You're doing it again."

"I'm sorry Piper. Were you saying something?" Jacen asked. He rubbed his head from where she had hit him.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I asked if there was anything in particular that you wanted to know about where I come from."

Jacen shrugged, "Your planet sounds like many here in our galaxy, at least from your descriptions. I'm more curious about your gods and how their children have abilities."

Piper looked at him cautiously, "I don't know much more than the legends I have shared. As far as why we have abilities like theirs, it is because they are our parents. You inherited traits from your mom and dad right?"

Jacen nodded.

"In the same way, we inherit our abilities," Piper explained.

"Not every demigod from the same parent has abilities though, right?" Jacen inquired.

Piper nodded, "Not all of the gods have supernatural powers to pass on. Some gods, like Athena and Hephaestus merely pass on traits for the most part."

As Piper explained she activated the holo projector in the room. The room did not have windows so light would not interfere with the projections. It had taken some time, but Piper eventually figured out how to key in a sequence to produce images through the holo projector. She projected pictures of the Olympians and the minor gods she could recall. Showing Jacen each god and their symbols. Helping him to understand what each one stood for.

Jacen was impressed. He had never seen anything like this. A planet where the divine beings could be talked to and could actively influence the world they ruled over. Piper had told him of other deities existing as well on her planet. She had not encountered any of them, but she had heard stories from Percy of children who worshipped the Egyptian gods. Jacen assumed these "gods" were just an older and higher order of being than humans on Piper's planet.

"Your mother was one of these goddesses, correct?" Jacen asked.

Piper walked over towards the projection of her mother, "Aphrodite, the love goddess. She is my mother."

Jacen could sense the slight distaste in Piper's voice as she mentioned who her mother was. He figured it was something personal and she probably would not be willing to share, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why do you not like your mother?"

Piper sighed, "It's not that exactly. My mother is viewed as weak, because her domain is love. So her children tend to be weaklings and airheads. They are more focused on the relationships in our camp than actually training to survive."

"Sounds similar to the Zeltros. I have only heard legends I have heard of them, but they may get along well with your siblings," Jacen said.

Piper smirked, "That must be a species of morons then."

Jacen laughed, "I'm sure your siblings are not that bad."

Piper turned to him and smiled, a genuine smile, "Maybe one day I can let you meet them."

Jacen moved closer and stood next to her, "I would like that very much. I would like to meet the people I have heard so many stories about."

Piper noticed how close they were standing. All she had to do was lean a little to her right and she would be pressing her body against Jacen's. He was only a little taller than her, which was saying something. Most of the guys she met at camp were the same height as her, well except Percy. Percy seemed to tower above everyone now. It helped that he was over six feet tall.

As Piper stared at Jacen she noticed the similarities and differences between him and Jaina. They were close to the same height, and had the same brown eyes. The color made Piper wonder at the mysteries behind them. She felt as if she could stare into Jacen's and never learn enough from them. That was one difference between the twins. Jaina was more open with her emotions, Jacen was a locked box that she could not figure out.

Jacen knew Piper was staring at him and could not help but chuckle softly at her. She was a beautiful woman that was something Jacen was sure of. She was also strong and brave it seemed, things that made Jacen feel more attracted to her. He wanted to date her, but he felt like there was an issue in the way. The issue was Percy. The two of them seemed close, even though Percy appeared to be interested in his sister. Piper was always worried about Percy's training and how he was doing. Jacen was tired of hearing the guy's name honestly.

When he had met Percy, after the incident with his sister, Jacen knew that Percy would be a rival. The man had natural talent and raw power within him. Jacen had tried to coax Percy into showing off his full potential, but he just wouldn't do it. Jacen did not understand why someone with that kind of power would not show off every once in awhile. Jacen had not been able to try to spar with him either. Ever since Jacen asked about his power, Percy had scarcely been around to talk with any of the group. The only two who had spoken with him regularly were Jaina and Piper. Starkiller let no one else into his training sessions but them.

"How is Percy's training?" Jacen tried to make his voice sound casual.

Piper blinked and gave Jacen a strange look, "You never ask about Percy. What made you ask about him today?"

Jason shrugged, "You had not said anything lately. I was curious."

Piper gave him another look, "Starkiller said to not tell what we see. I will say that Percy seems to be getting a better handle on the Force now."

Jacen had hoped it would be otherwise. If Percy mastered his control with the Force, he could become stronger than Jacen. Jacen did not want that to happen, and would do whatever was necessary to stay on top.

"I wish he would take me up on the offer to spar one day," Jacen said.

Piper shook her head, "Percy will not spar with anyone other than his master now. Something happened when he almost killed your sister."

Jacen shook his head in disbelief, "Things like that happen. He should not let it get to him."

Piper nodded, "If anything, he will start by sparring with his cousins before anyone else."

Piper studied Jacen's reaction as she said that. She noticed his face crease and anger flash across it quickly. She knew that look. It was the same one Jason Grace had when he first met Percy. Piper placed a hand on Jacen's arm.

"Jacen, please don't be jealous of Percy and his abilities. He is strong because of everything he has gone through in his life. Ever since he was twelve years old he has lived through enough difficulty for three lifetimes, if not more," Piper said.

Jacen stood silently, his face growing harder. The holos around them started to fade as the machine started to shut off automatically. Piper hated seeing Jacen like this, she wished he would open up more. She decided to try something she had avoided doing.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Jacen. Please?" Piper worked her charmspeak into her words. Letting it flow and convince Jacen to open up. It seemed to work as Jacen looked at her with eyes filled with emotion.

"I was one of the strongest Jedi before Percy arrived. Now I feel like he is going to overshadow me. I'm jealous of him. He is getting more attention from Uncle Luke than I ever got. He even has the attention of my sister and you," Jacen said.

Piper felt herself blush a little. She had not realized that Jacen wanted more of her attention. She suddenly noticed how much she had talked about Percy around him. She and Jacen had become friendly that it just seemed natural for her to talk to him about anything. Could he possibly like her?

"See, you are blushing. You must really care about Percy," Jacen said.

Piper face-palmed. He had completely misread the entire situation. Piper knew she could never see Percy as more than a brother. He was her best friend if anything. She just worried about him a lot.

"Jacen," Piper said as she turned his head towards her, "You should realize with all that power you have through the Force, that Percy is my brother. The love I have for him is because we are close like a family."

Jacen looked at her with a confused expression, causing Piper to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jacen asked, his face getting red from embarrassment.

Piper coughed, trying to stop the laugh. After a moment, she was able to answer him, "I have never seen your face look like that before. It was hilarious."

Jacen pouted at her response. That just made Piper laugh more. Her laugh was infectious because Jacen found himself trying to suppress his own laughs. Before too long, the two of them were holding their sides, leaning on each other as they laughed. It lasted for several minutes before they stopped.

"I'm sorry I was getting jealous of your friend Piper," Jacen said.

Piper smiled, "It's okay. Take some time when you can and get to know him. Don't challenge him to spar or anything, just talk to him."

Jacen nodded, "I will try."

"Oh, and Jacen," Piper added.

"Yeah?"

"You have no reason to be jealous of Percy when it comes to me. I am actually a little interested in someone so he would have no chance if he wasn't like my brother," Piper said.

When she finished, Jacen felt something inside him deflate a little bit. He had hoped that she would agree to date him. Especially, since he knew how she felt about Percy now. It seems that he was to not have any luck with the demigod. He figured he should give up on her and look elsewhere for love. He remembered his friend Tenel Ka had shown interest at one time.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Jacen hoped he could keep their friendship going if nothing else.

Piper smiled, "He has deep brown eyes and brown hair. He is the strong silent type, but I think he has a good sense of humor if he would open up some."

Jacen looked at her sadly, "Well I hope everything works out with the two of you."

Piper was silent for a moment, "Are you serious?"

Jacen nodded, "Of course Piper. I want you to be happy."

Piper turned around and stalked off. As she left Jacen standing there open mouthed, she muttered only one word, "Boys."

Percy rubbed his back as he slowly picked himself off the ground. He had been training exclusively with Starkiller for several weeks now, and he was starting to regret it. Starkiller was a harsh trainer. Everyday, Percy had to run three miles and do one hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and lunges. That was just to get his morning started. After that was combat training with Starkiller. Percy thought his Greek style of fighting would help him against these Jedi and during his training, but Starkiller used a completely foreign method of fighting. He kept the blade reversed, as if he were wielding a dagger, a really long dagger that burns when it hits you. After hours of combat training, Percy was given a chance to eat before they trained on manipulating the Force.

Percy still struggled with keeping the Dark Side at bay. It was getting easier, but his emotions still took over sometimes. He figured it was because he was the son of the sea. Percy's emotions could change just like the sea. One minute he could be calm and peaceful, and the next he would unleash his wrath like a storm. It made it difficult to control the Force around him. It did not help that every time he failed to keep the Dark Side away, Starkiller would kick him and knock him over.

"Stand up and try again," Starkiller ordered.

Percy groaned as he stood up straight. Grasping the Force as he learned from Skywalker, he crossed his legs in mid-air and began to float. He could feel the energies around him and how they resonated with him. With his mind he could reach out and touch everything near him. He could even sense Starkiller as he circled around him.

"Good, child. Good. Focus only on what is there, do not let your emotions take over," Starkiller said.

Percy kept his breathing even, trying to keep his thoughts from invading his mind. He could feel them on the edge of everything. Thoughts of Tartarus, Gaea, and Annabeth waiting to bombard him. Percy tried to keep his focus on his breathing.

"Don't waver, I can feel the darkness knocking on your door. Do not let it control you."

Starkiller knew what kind of power Percy was capable of if he let his emotions take over. He had learned that their first lesson together. The boy had a basic understanding of the Force and what he could do with it; that made him dangerous. Luke had explained the child's heritage, and Starkiller assumed that had something to do with how the Dark Side could engulf him so easily.

Several minutes passed by and Starkiller felt no trace of the Dark Side filling Percy. This was the longest he had gone holding it back. Starkiller wondered if the boy had figured out how to keep his emotions in check.

"Percy, what are you feeling right now?" Starkiller asked his Padawan.

Percy was silent for a few seconds, Starkiller feared he had fallen asleep, then he answered, "I feel the life of everything nearby around us. I can sense the birds, the plants, and you. I can feel the energies that connect all of us."

Starkiller smiled, "Release your meditation stance and open your eyes."

Percy did as he was commanded. He looked at Starkiller for the next step.

"Do you still sense them?" Starkiller asked.

Percy nodded, "It's strange. I can sense so much. Why couldn't I do this before?"

Starkiller patted Percy on the back, "Your emotions were your master, now you have mastered them. You have taken your first real step to become a Jedi."

Percy bowed in respect to Starkiller, "Thank you, Master."

Starkiller was surprised. Percy had never shown any form of respect towards authority figures since they had met. Starkiller had asked Percy's friend Piper about it. She had explained that like the sea, Percy was untameable. He had never shown respect unless it was to stay alive or the person earned it. Starkiller honestly respected those views. He felt similar. Luke was the only Jedi Starkiller had any respect for and listened to.

"Tell me, how did you get them under control?" Starkiller asked.

Percy sighed, "I've just grown tired of letting my past control my present. Annabeth broke up with me almost a year ago now. I can't keep letting her actions direct me."

Starkiller watched Percy and kept his senses tuned towards his emotions. He knew discussing what had happened in the past could trigger Percy to grab the Dark Side subconsciously. Nothing happened though. It seemed Percy had a better control than Starkiller could have imagined.

"Percy, when your training is finally finished, you will become a great Jedi. Maybe even greater than Master Skywalker," Starkiller told him.

Percy's shoulders slumped, "Great, more power and responsibility."

Starkiller laughed, "You my Padawan, are the only person I know who sees power as a bad thing."

Percy joined in his Master's laughter. The two left their training area, a large clearing in the middle of the woods that Starkiller landed his starship in. They began to head towards the Praxeum to clean up and eat a late meal. Starkiller started coughing fitfully.

"Master, what's wrong?" Percy asked. He had been noticing that Starkiller was coughing more and more, and it was getting worse. Starkiller would not tell him what was happening though.

"Don't worry about it Percy. I've told you before, I'm fine," Starkiller said. Starkiller hated hiding things from Percy. In the short time they had known each other, Starkiller had grown fond of the young demigod. He did not want to worry the boy, but he knew he was dying.

Starkiller was a clone who had his age accelerated to meet the needs of Darth Vader. Because of that, his lifespan was significantly shortened. His body was slowly falling apart. He had found ways to live and extend his life, limb replacement and other medical procedures, but they were simply delaying the inevitable. He had found rumors dating back to the Clone Wars that there was a cure for the aging problem he faced. However, those rumors led him to Kamino and that was one planet Starkiller wanted to avoid.

The Kaminoans had perfected the cloning process, with the exception of Force users. They could not clone whatever it was that caused beings to be sensitive to the Force. If they saw him, a functioning clone who could use the Force, they would want to take samples and study him. Starkiller shuddered at that idea. He wondered if he took Percy to fend them off, if he could find the answers he needed.

"Percy, how would you feel about exploring the galaxy some?" Starkiller approached the subject.

Percy raised his eyebrow at Starkiller, "What do you mean?"

"I have an errand to run. I'd like you to go with me. It would help with your training as well. We will be able to do more combat training since I want you to pick up my saber style," Starkiller told him.

Percy nodded, "I guess that would be cool to do. Just the two of us?"

Starkiller nodded, "It is what traditional Jedi and their Padawan do. Luke should be okay with it."

Percy smirked, "Do I get to learn to fly the ship?"

Starkiller laughed, "Sure. Just don't kill us."

Percy pumped his fist in excitement. He might be eighteen now, but he still enjoyed the fun stuff in life. His teenage years were filled with danger, he deserved to have some fun. Starkiller went to find Luke to speak with him about taking Percy with him to Kamino. He was not sure when they would return, and he needed to see if Luke had plans for Percy.

Percy made his way towards the dining facilities, hoping they had some of those steaks he enjoyed. He had no clue what animal they came from, only that they were good. Before he could make it to the cafeteria, Percy saw Jaina walking towards the hanger. He had heard that she was leaving later with Piper on some recon mission, but he didn't know details. Percy wanted to ask if they would need help on their mission, but Starkiller kept him overwhelmed with training. He figured eating could wait, he wanted to catch up with his friend.

Percy hoped they were still friends anyway. They had only talked during his training, when she would help explain the complexity of the Force to him. Piper was usually there too, so Percy could never really talk with Jaina. Their interaction the day Jacen returned still burned in his mind, and he was not sure about it. When she hugged him, Percy truly felt comforted, like this whole strange mess he found himself in was going to be okay. Then they almost kissed. Why did he try to kiss her? He was grieving over Annabeth just days before that.

Percy continued to follow Jaina as he tried to puzzle out what he would say to her. He did not want to upset her mission, but he needed to clear things up. He was bad news and she had to know that it is best to avoid a relationship with him. He also did not want to be hurt again. Annabeth's break-up had really done a number on his mind and he did not want to have to rely on others to help out the pieces back together again. He only wanted to be friends with Jaina, no matter how beautiful she looked, or how fascinating Percy found her eyes.

Shaking his head to stop that train of thought, Percy saw Jaina stop next to her X-wing. She was doing some last minute checks on it before her mission. Percy walked over as quietly as he could, attempting to mask his presence in the Force, like Starkiller had shown him.

"Hey Percy," Jaina said without turning around.

Percy frowned, "How'd you know I was here?"

Jaina turned and smiled, I sensed your presence earlier when you started following me. By the way, good job hiding your presence."

"Not good enough it seems," Percy mumbled.

Jaina lightly punched his arm, "You just need practice. It's a hard skill to learn, not many Jedi can do it. Just know if you're sneaking up on someone, hide it sooner."

Percy smirked, "Thanks, I'll try that next time."

"So, what's up?" Jaina asked him.

"I just wanted to see what your mission was, and if you and Pipes needed help."

Jaina shook her head, "Don't worry Perce, it's just a routine recon. We are going to check on a downed ship a couple of systems over. Shouldn't take more than a few days honestly."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh okay. I'm glad it's going to be easy for you."

Jaina noticed Percy's discomfort, "Was there something else?"

Percy looked like he was trying to think of what to say. Jaina had never seen him this uncomfortable before, and it worried her. She had come to terms with her feelings for Percy, but decided it was best to keep them to herself. Piper explained what had happened between him and that Annabeth girl. Jaina did not want to hurt Percy, and she thought it might be too soon to express her feelings.

Then why do you keep thinking about what would have happened if Jason had not shown up, her mind asked.

Jaina felt a blush creep onto her face, but she pushed it away quickly. She could not help but wonder what it would have been like to kiss Percy. He smelled like the sea, and that was one of Jaina's favorite places to be. It was kind of intoxicating really. Jaina realized that while she was daydreaming, Percy had been talking.

"Jaina, you okay?" Percy waved his hand in her face.

Jaina blinked a few times, "Sorry, I must have zoned out for a minute. What did you say?"

Percy chuckled, "You know, I'm the one who is supposed to have the short attention span. I was asking you about the other day, when your brother interrupted us."

Jaina's mind blanked, could he have the same feelings she had?

"What about it?" she asked.

Percy grinned, "You really were gone. I was asking what you thought would have happened if your brother had not shown up."

Jaina shrugged, unable to believe what she was hearing, "We may have kissed I guess."

Jaina wanted to play it cool. She did not want to scare Percy off.

Percy nodded, "That's what I thought too. Look, Jaina, I'm not sure how you feel about me, but"

Jaina barely heard the rest of what Percy said. She understood his meaning from his tone of voice. Percy sounded very apologetic as he spoke to her and that meant he did not return her feelings. She felt a part of her shatter. She had not wanted to rush things, but Percy was stopping them completely. She could not believe it.

Percy, oblivious to what Jaina was thinking had kept talking, "but I'm not sure us being together is a good idea. I'm still dealing with some issues, and this Dark Side thing is still a problem. I think it would be best if we just stayed friends for now, as hard as that will be for me."

Percy had muttered the last part to himself subconsciously, but Jaina still heard it. She looked at Percy and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"What do you mean as hard as it will be for you?" Jaina's voice cracked a little as she asked.

Percy shook his head, "Nothing, I didn't mean to say that."

Jaina looked into his eyes, "So you just want to be friends?"

Percy closed his eyes for a second before saying, "Yes."

That's when Jaina saw the truth shine through. He told her he only wanted to be friends, but the pained look in his eyes said otherwise. She wondered if he actually shared her feelings. She decided to push him a little to find out.

"I don't think you're being honest with me Percy," Jaina said.

Percy's eyes widened a little, "Why's that?"

Jaina moved closer to him, "Your eyes. They give you a look as if it pains you to say we should only be friends."

Percy cursed in Ancient Greek, "Look, Jaina."

Jaina cut him off and took another step closer. She was now right in front of Percy, causing him to look down at her. Percy could not help but glance down the neck of her slightly loose shirt. Blushing, his gaze turned back to her face.

"I want you to answer my next to questions honestly," Jaina said, "That means I want you to swear in the sticks or whatever it is you demigods do."

Percy gulped, "I can't do that Jaina."

"And why not?"

Percy could not handle her gaze, it was worse than Annabeth's. Annabeth had a cold and calculating gaze when she wanted information. Jaina looked at Percy with a calculating gaze, but it was anything but cold. Percy was not so much intimidated as encouraged to tell her the truth when she looked at him. Her big, brown eyes showed concern and caring. They reminded him of Hestia back home.

"I'm scared of the truth," Percy said, unable to resist her eyes very long.

Jaina smiled and placed her hand on his chest, "I thought you were a hero, aren't heroes supposed to be brave?"

All Percy could do was nod. He was enchanted by Jaina. She seemed genuinely worried about Percy holding back the truth. Her jibe about heroes even sounded a little concerned.

"Be the hero I know you are Percy. Put your doubts and past behind you and answer my questions honestly, please?" Jaina pushed just a little more. She was hoping and praying to Percy's gods this would work. She had to know how he really felt. If he honestly only saw her as a friend she would leave it at that. She could not handle anymore of these what ifs her mind kept giving her.

"I-I-I s-swear on the river Styx to answer your questions as honestly as I can," Percy struggled to swear the oath.

Jaina smiled, "First question, how do you truly feel about me."

Percy groaned, knowing to lie would be his death sentence, "I care about you very much. You are always on my mind, even during my training. I just think I'd be wrong for you. If I wasn't damaged like I am maybe I would try to date you, but I'm no good."

Jaina covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from talking, "I can make those kinds of decisions on my own Fish Face. It's time for you to stop talking and listen. Piper has been telling me your story. Let me tell you what I've learned from it. You are the bravest, most selfless, and sometimes idiotic man I have ever met. Annabeth was a fool for leaving you to deal with her issues from Tartarus. I know you drink to keep the nightmares away, and that they still come sometimes. Percy, we all have our flaws, that's what makes us human. The trick is finding someone willing to help you overcome them."

Percy turned his head. He did not take praise well. He hated being the center of attention. Especially, when his Force powers started to develop. Jaina, however, turned his head back towards her. They locked eyes before she spoke again.

"Percy, I'm willing to be there for you. I can't keep my mind off of you either. It's getting to the point that you are invading my dreams."

Percy tried to fight the grin that started creeping on his face, "So what are you saying?"

Jaina sighed, "Now I understand why they call you Kelp Head. I'm saying that I care about you and if you return my feelings do something about…"

Jaina was cut off as Percy crashed his lips onto hers. Jaina closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. His lips tasted better than she expected. They were a little salty, as if he had been swimming in saltwater recently, but that made Jaina crave his kiss more.

Percy could not believe it, somehow Jaina's words had opened him back up. He could not hold back and had to kiss her. She smelled like peppermint and her hair was so soft. Percy was lost in the kiss as he placed one hand on Jaina's lower back and the other in her hair. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart. The two of them were smiling like idiots. Percy kept his arm around Jaina and moved his other one to join it.

"Wow," he muttered.

Jaina smacked his chest, "There better be more to that wow."

Percy laughed and kissed her again, "Most definitely."

Jaina smiled, "I hate to ruin the moment, but how did things go with training today?"

"I managed to keep the Dark Side out today."

Jaina cheered and kissed him again, "I'm so proud of you Percy. I told you that you could do it. What did Starkiller say?"

Percy groaned, "I forgot to tell you. He was proud I accomplished it, then said he was going to take me with him on a mission."

Jaina looked excited, "When do you leave?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck, "I'm not sure. Soon though."

Jaina realized what he meant, "Like when I'm gone?"

Percy nodded, "Starkiller is not sure how long we will be gone either. I'm sorry Jaina, it slipped my mind."

Jaina smiled, stood on her toes, and kissed Percy's nose, "Don't worry. When you get back I'll be here for you. Plus, we can always comm each other."

Jaina motioned to a device that was similar to cell phones in Percy's opinion. He had been wary of them at first, because technology and demigods do not mix well. However, no monsters came through the device the first time he used one. Percy assumed it was too far for them to form here.

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked.

"Well, I didn't really eat much earlier. We could go get something to eat, and then spend the rest of our time before I leave together," Jaina suggested.

Percy nodded, "I only ask that we go somewhere private. I'm not ready for my friends to know about us yet."

Jaina smiled, "I think that will work out perfectly."

 **Hopefully there was not too much OOC. The fluff kind of helped get through the writers block too. Hopefully I can get back to updating each week. Thanks for reading and all the reviews I've gotten so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So, I'm going to start off with an apology. I honestly though I had uploaded this chapter already. When a guest reviewed earlier this week asking for an update I was confused. After checking everything, I saw what was missing. Sorry about that to everyone. Thanks for reading so far. Here is the next chapter of Forgotten Legacy.**

Starkiller walked out of the Council chamber, furious with the Grandmaster. Luke told Starkiller to wait before leaving for his private mission until after the new Jedi were announced as knights and had made their own sabers. Starkiller did not have time to wait, and it was clear that Skywalker did not realize that.

Starkiller was a clone whose aging had been accelerated. A process, he found out, that had been used during the Clone Wars. He had also discovered a fatal side effect of the aging process, his body was deteriorating. Now, his mission had been to find a cure for the issues he faced.

Two months ago he stumbled onto a record that was very well hidden. It was a comm message that had gone out to certain soldiers during the Clone Wars. It was heavy encoded, but Starkiller had managed to crack some of it. It was a message in Mandalorian, that when translated mentioned at least two words, "home" and "cure." The problem was, the message had been bounced around space so much that the origin point was almost impossible to determine. Starkiller knew he had to investigate it further. If there was a chance to cure his deterioration, he was going to take it.

Starkiller knew he would get into a lot of trouble for what he was planning, Percy probably would be in trouble too. Starkiller would offer Percy a choice in the matter. If he wanted, he could stay here and learn from a different master. If Percy chose to come with him though, Starkiller would make sure they stop on Ilum so the young man could craft his own saber. He would pass on his saber to Percy as well. It had a Kaiburr crystal inside of it which helps amplify the power of the saber, as well as his Force abilities. Starkiller did not want the crystal to fall into the wrong hands. Percy was a good man and would not abuse the power the crystal gave, in Starkiller's opinion.

Speaking of his young apprentice, Starkiller would need to go get him so they could leave later during the night when no one would notice. Starkiller had landed his ship in a clearing away from the temples in case something like this had to occur. All he had to do was find Percy and get him ready to leave. If Starkiller had his way, it would be a year before they returned, and that was only if he could not find any leads for this cure.

Starkiller felt the surrounding area for his apprentice and sensed him with the Solo girl. He knew they had become something similar to friends, at least that's how they acted. She was the only person that Percy was not cold to outside of the other demigods who arrived with him. Starkiller wondered why the Solo girl was so concerned with Percy. She had been showing up at his training and helping him to understand things, but Starkiller felt that there was more to it. When he rounded a corner he found a possible reason for why they were so close.

"So this is what you do when you're not training?" Starkiller said loud enough for the couple to hear him.

The two pulled out of their embrace and both of them turned bright red. The two being plenty embarrassed, Starkiller moved closer to them.

"Starkiller it's not like that," Percy started.

"Oh really, then what is it like Perseus Jackson?" huffed Jaina.

Percy rubbed the back of his head, nerves getting to him, "I didn't mean it bad Jaina. I meant that we have not been sneaking off to do this all the time."

Starkiller stifled a laugh at how his apprentice was struggling. Jaina glared at him and scooted away a little bit. Percy sighed and stood up to speak with his master. He glanced over at Jaina hoping she would look his way.

Shaking his head at their childish antics, Starkiller grabbed Percy's shoulder, "Be ready tonight. We will leave then."

Percy's eyes lit up, "You mean you got permission for us to go?"

"Not exactly," Starkiller replied, "That's why we leave under cover of night."

Percy nodded. Starkiller was glad that Percy knew there were times to go around the rules or ignore them completely. It made things easier when teaching him to control his dark side instead of it controlling him.

"Wait, you can't do that. Master Skywalker has to approve all missions," Jaina said.

Starkiller sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Yea well, some things supersede what the Grandmaster wants."

Percy smirked, "It will be fine Jaina, don't worry. Focus on your mission and we will see each other soon."

Jaina nodded, "Okay, but if you don't come back to me, I will become a more feared bounty hunter than Boba Fett as I track you down."

Percy shrugged, "I don't know what that means, but okay."

He kissed Jaina goodbye and then followed his master out of the room. Starkiller hoped that Percy knew they would be gone a long time.

"Percy, grab all your belongings and head to the ship," he ordered.

Percy nodded, "Okay, let me say goodbye to my friends first."

"No!" Starkiller commanded, "We need to be secretive about our departure. We are on a tight time limit."

Percy had never seen or heard his master act like this. It was as if he had become the jerk some of the other trainees claimed him to be. Percy decided it would be best to not fight with his master this time.

"As you wish," Percy muttered as he walked towards his chambers.

Starkiller hated hearing the subservient sound of Percy's voice. It was unlike the young man, but Starkiller knew Percy was avoiding conflict if possible. Starkiller decided he would make it up to Percy while they traveled.

Jaina watched as her new boyfriend and his master left for a secret mission. She hated that they were breaking the rules, mostly because she did not want to see Percy get seriously punished. She hoped her uncle would be understanding. Percy was a good guy and would become a great Jedi, she was sure of it.

Jaina pulled out her comm device and checked the chrono device on it. She freaked out when she realized that it was almost time for her and Piper to depart. She rushed to her chambers and changed into her flight suit. Grabbing her mission bag, she ran as fast as she could to the hangar. Luke and Piper were standing in front of Piper's X-Wing talking when she arrived.

"About time," Piper yelled at her from across the hangar.

Jaina blushed, "Sorry I got distracted and lost track of time."

Piper noticed her friends blush and grinned, "Distracted by what Jaina?"

Jaina blushed harder as she stammered and tried to come up with an excuse. Percy had wanted to keep it between the two of them for now, but she was afraid she would give it away. Jaina mentally cursed Piper and the gifts she had.

"I would like to know as well, niece. Also, don't lie. I have a feeling we would both know if you were," Luke said.

Piper smiled a little more deviously, "I bet it was a pair of sea green eyes and the muscles that go with it."

"No it wasn't," Jaina defended. However, it came out a little too quickly. Jaina knew she gave herself away.

"So Jaina Solo and Percy Jackson. I wonder what Han will say," Luke shared a devious grin with Piper.

Jaina's eyes flew out of her head, "Uncle Luke!"

Luke and Piper laughed at her response. Jaina could not believe how her uncle was acting right now. It was as if he were a teenager again.

After composing himself, Luke put a hand on Jaina's shoulder, "I apologize. It would seem that spending time with our new trainees is causing me to act like them. They are so full of life and fun. I will not tell your father, Jaina. I'll leave that up to you."

Jaina hung her head at that. It's not that she was embarrassed of Percy or anything. Her parents were just some of the most hard to please people in the galaxy. One was a former smuggler know everywhere it seemed, the other was a politician. She was not sure how either of them would react to someone dating their "baby girl."

"Alright ladies, remember this is a recon mission only. Go in, see what's up, and come back. No unnecessary risks," Luke stared straight at Jaina when he said the last part.

Jaina crossed her arms, "You accidentally punch the prince of a sovereign planet one time, and you're ridiculed for life."

Piper chuckled at Jaina's antics, "No problem Master Skywalker. Have we received any more intel on what is on this rock?"

Luke sighed, "Only that the ship seems to be an old freighter of some kind. Nothing new has arrived."

Jaina patted Piper on the back, "Don't worry Uncle Luke. We have got this under control."

Luke nodded, "Then may the Force be with you."

As Luke left, the girls jumped into the cockpit of their ships. Jaina looked over at Piper who seemed extremely nervous. Jaina remembered her first mission and the nerves that plagued her. As they both placed their helmets on, Jaina opened a comm channel with Piper.

"Don't worry, it's just like the simulation and test flights you have done."

Piper nodded, "Right. Doesn't make it less nerve wracking though."

Jaina laughed, "My first mission like this, I was vomiting all day. Then I showed up without my jumpsuit."

"Well I'm doing better than you did I guess," Piper teased.

Jaina laughed, "It would seem so. Just try not to puke while we are in hyperspace."

Piper groaned at that.

The two girls fired up the engines on their craft and prepared to launch. Luckily the asteroid was not relatively far, so their X-Wings could handle the short jump. If it were any further, they would have to take a larger ship.

Jaina was the first out of the hangar, followed closely by Piper. They gunned their engines and made for open space. Jaina could hear Piper going over what to do, step-by-step, over the comm channel. She smiled and was glad that Piper learned fast.

"You're doing great Pipes," Jaina said.

She could sense Piper's smirk, "Yea, if only Repair Boy could see me now."

"That's your mechanic friend right?" Jaina asked.

"Yea, he would go nuts over something like this," Piper responded.

Jaina chuckled, "Alright, we're about to make the jump to lightspeed. Our comms will still work, so that will help pass the time. Do you have your coordinates plugged in?"

"Just finished. Do you need to check them?" Piper asked.

Jaina already had her instruments running and making sure Piper was in track. She was impressed with what the demigod could do. She had accurately plotted her course and even managed to avoid a potential meteor shower.

"Well done Piper. It's hard to believe this is your first space flight."

"Thanks, my teacher was not the best, but I managed to figure things out," Piper teased.

Jaina smirked, "Well I'm sure your teacher could still whip you in a fight if she wanted."

"That's only if she can stop making out with her boyfriend," Piper countered.

Jaina shut up at that. How had she known they had been kissing?

"To answer the question you're probably wondering about, I can sense love around me. When it changes, and when it grows. Plus your lips are swollen," Piper informed her.

Jaina banged her head in the console. How could she have been so stupid? Of course that's how she knew.

"What about you and my brother?" Jaina asked.

Piper sighed, "Your brother is cute, and probably has a great sense of humor. However, he is one of the densest people I've ever met, and that's coming from someone who knows Percy."

Jaina sighed. She knew her brother could be a major idiot. He never realized how he affected the women around him. All he cared about was his studies and knowing more about the Force. Jaina had told him time and time again to get his nose out of the holocrons and to focus on real life.

"What did he do?" Jaina asked.

Piper began to explain and Jaina tried to help her understand. To Jaina, it was nice to talk about boys with somebody. Most of her friends in the Academy only ever wanted to discuss training methods or Force techniques. Even her pilot friends only talked about missions. Jaina was glad to have a friend who she could just be a girl with. It also helped her understand Percy better. She was almost positive that he was the owner of the eyes, and who she needed to save.

Jacen sat with Hazel, Nico, and Thalia in a training room in the temple. He had agreed to train with them this evening in exchange for information about them. Jason wanted to know more about their world than what Piper had told him.

"The three of you are progressing rapidly through your training. We've never seen anyone learn as quick as you demigods," Jacen told them.

Thalia laughed, "Where we are from its learn fast or die painfully."

Jacen nodded, "Based on some of the stories I've heard, I can imagine. So why do you all seem to follow Percy as a leader?"

"That's because he is one of my praetors, or generals," Hazel said.

Nico nodded, "He is one of the children of the top three gods as well."

Jacen's face twisted in confusion, "true, but aren't the three of you children of those gods as well?"

Hazel answered his question, "We are, but none of us have had to handle as much as Percy."

"What do you mean?" Jacen asked.

Thalia raised her eyebrow, "Why do you care so much about Percy?"

Jacen leaned back a bit, "Piper talks of him constantly. I'm just wanting to know more."

It was Nico's turn to raise an eyebrow, "You're jealous of Percy and Piper? Dude that would be like him being jealous of you and Jaina. It makes no sense."

"Yea, he's like mine and Piper's older brother," Hazel added.

Jason grinned, "Alright, you caught me. I was a little worried of their relationship."

Thalia smacked Jacen on the back, "Dude, you have nothing to worry about there. Make your move already."

Jacen laughed with the demigods. He was glad to hear that Percy was no romantically invested in Piper, and vice versa. Piper was a rare beauty the likes of which he had not ever seen before. When she returned from her mission with Jaina, Jacen decided he would finally speak up to Piper. He was also going to talk with Percy. Maybe the two of them could become friends, especially since Percy seemed to care for his sister.

A darker part of his mind did not like the fact that Percy was getting closer to Jaina though. Someone who could willingly tap into the dark side was not someone Jacen wanted around his family. Jacen found himself wishing he could tap into that power himself, if only to protect his sister when Percy finally snapped from the darkness within. Jacen figured that he could probably find a way to just skim the surface of the darker powers and not become corrupted by its influence. Jacen was strong enough in the Force to be able to handle it. At least he thought he was.

 **Short chapter this time. Don't worry the next chapter is on its way. There should not be as large of a delay for it either. For those who are wanting more action, there will be some in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading. You guys are awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I posted. I had run into a block and gotten discouraged with writing. However, thanks to a friend of mine, I'm back and am writing once again. Thanks to those who have been reading and enjoying the story. I hope you continue to like this story. So here it is, the next chapter of The Forgotten Legacy.**

Piper could not believe the absolute beauty of space. Sure it was mostly empty and filled with tiny dots of light way off in the distance, but it had a certain charm to it. She flew her X-Wing next to Jaina's and just looked out into the vast openness. They had dropped out of hyperdrive not long ago and were soon going to make the approach to the large asteroid in front of them. Piper had never seen a rock that big before, it was probably the size of ten Empire State Buildings stretched end to end.

"Based on my brother's report, I thought it was a small ship that we needed to investigate. Not a large transport," Jaina said over the comm.

Piper shrugged, "So he did not give us the best details. We'll be fine."

"You give my brother too much leeway. If you are going to ever convince him to date you, you're going to have to be strict with him. If he relays information for a mission, it needs to be correct," Jaina told her.

Piper felt herself blush a little at Jaina's comment. Piper did want Jacen to notice her as more than a friend, but the boy seemed so dense. Percy was like that from what she had heard the other campers say, but Piper doubted he was as bad as Jacen was being. At least Percy had caught on to how Annabeth had felt.

"Whatever. Let's hurry up and land so we can investigate," Piper replied.

Jaina giggled, "Did my comment strike a nerve there Beauty Queen?"

Piper scoffed, "As if Grease Monkey. Now where do you suggest we land?"

Jaina was silent for a moment while she scanned the area for potential landing sites. What she found was quite strange. The transport ship still had power, and the force field to keep oxygen from escaping the hangar was active.

"I'll get you for that comment later. For now, we will land inside the transport. Somehow the ship still has power," Jaina relayed to Piper.

"How much power?" Piper asked.

Jaina glanced over to her wing-woman, "My scans detect that there's enough power to last a week on that ship. However, make sure to take your suit's helmet with you. Just in case something bad happens."

Piper groaned, "Whenever someone says that, something bad always happens."

Jaina laughed at her friend, and led the way into the transport ship. Piper followed Jaina's moves and easily glided into the hangar. If someone had told her, a year ago, that she would be flying spacecraft in a different galaxy from where she lived, Piper would have knocked them out and checked them into a hospital. Now she was flying through space as if it were second nature. It had taken her several times before she got the hang of it though. Jaina always made comments about it being easier to shave a wookie than teach Piper to fly. After meeting Lowbacca, Piper understood that reference a lot better.

They landed safely in the hangar, which was illuminated by several lights. Piper wondered what kind of power source could keep this ship running as a potential base of operations like this. She glanced around and saw nothing. No traces of a fight, no people walking around. The ship appeared empty. Piper opened the cockpit and began to climb out, following Jaina's lead. Piper drew the blaster rifle she was given as she continued to scan the area nervously.

Jaina, who had put on her Jedi robes over her black jumpsuit, made her way to the nose of her X-Wing. Once she was certain that nothing was about to attack them, she lept onto the floor, signaling Piper to follow. She was amazed at the physical ability Piper had. She wondered what kind of workout program the demigods had before they came to this galaxy. Whatever it was, it definitely showed how well it worked on Percy. Whenever Piper talked about the Greek gods with her, Jaina imagined the male gods to have a physique like Percy's. Jaina could still feel his muscled arms wrapped around her from that make-out session they had been caught in by Starkiller.

Piper noticed her friend deep in thought and smirked, "Do you want to comm Percy and tell him we made it here safe?"

Jaina glared at Piper, but the blush on her face said everything. Piper burst out laughing as her Jedi friend crossed her arms and pouted. Piper could not believe that such a mighty warrior could act so childish.

"Come on, we aren't getting anything done by standing her," Piper said. She raised her blaster a little and started making her way towards the doors that led deeper into the ship.

Jaina quickly caught up and took the lead. She pulled out a device that projected the layout of the ship in front of the two of them. Piper could not believe how used to the tech she had become. The technology here was way more advanced than anything back on earth. On earth all they could do as far as space travel for people was get to the moon and back. Sure some were trying to get to Mars, but that was still at least twenty years in the works. In this galaxy, it seemed that every part of science fiction had become reality.

"I'm scanning for any kind of life forms," Jaina said, "Hopefully, the sensors in this device can find something."

"Then we will know what this thing is and why it suddenly crashed here," Piper added.

Jaina nodded, impressed with how much the demigod had picked up in such a short time. It made Jaina proud that Piper had learned so much from her. Maybe she would talk to Master Skywalker about taking on a padawan after this, since she was such a good teacher.

After several hours of nothing, and walking around an empty ship, Piper was starting to grow bored. They were sent to investigate this wreckage, and it seemed to be quite empty.

"So, I guess there is nothing here then?" Piper asked cautiously. She really wished Leo had never convinced her to watch those Alien movies. She did not want some xenomorph to come and try to kill them. She also hated that she knew the term xenomorph. She blamed Leo and partly Calypso, since she enabled the little fire user.

Jaina simply nodded, "It would seem that way. I want to make it to the central control room though. Then we can see what the logs say."

Piper gripped her blaster a little tighter, "How does that device of yours work again?"

Jaina sighed, "It can pick up any signs of life. Whether it is movement, body heat, or even brain waves. Don't worry, we should not get snuck up on if there is anything here."

Piper smiled, but it did not reach her eyes, "Sorry, I'm a little paranoid in situations like these."

"I can tell," Jaina responded.

Before Jaina could tell Piper to not worry again, the sensor in her hand started to alert her. It showed four rather large things making their way towards the two girls. Jaina summoned her lightsaber to her hand and ignited it.

"What is it?" Piper asked, as she checked her blaster.

"Four beings are coming down the hallway to the left. They will round the corner shortly," Jaina replied.

Piper steadied her breathing. She had been in battles many times before, they were nothing new. However, she kind of had an idea what she was fighting during those battles. Here, she had no clue what it was that was rounding that corner. It could have even been a person. Piper was not sure she could shoot somebody in cold blood.

Guttural yells, which sounded like battle cries in Piper's opinion, could be heard from around the corner. Piper and Jaina both readied their weapons.

"I'm not sure what they are," Jaina said worriedly, "I cannot sense them through the Force."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "So what you're saying is their Force sensitive and can hide from it?"

Jaina shook her head, "No. It's like they aren't there. They do not register within the Force."

Piper was about to say something else when their supposed enemies came around the corner. Both she and Jaina stood analyzing the things they now saw, trying to determine if they were friend or foe. Piper was willing to bet foe.

In front of them stood four tall, humanoid creatures. Creatures was a good word for them in Piper's opinion, because they no longer looked human. The things in front of her had greyish, purple skin and stood almost six feet tall. They wore armor that had an insect look to it. What freaked Piper out the most was the fact that they seemed like they had extra arms, and other parts, grafted onto them. To Piper it looked like someone Frankensteined a human and gave it parts that did not belong.

They yelled something at the two girls which neither Piper nor Jaina could understand. When they did not respond, the creatures charged them, wielding wicked looking spears as weapons. Piper froze for a second, not sure what was actually going on. When she saw the intent in the pitch black eyes of the creatures in front of her, Piper did not hold back. She raised her blaster rifle and began to fire shots at the creatures that charged. Each shot hit a target, but all they did was slow the creatures down.

Jaina tried to Force push the charging humanoids back to give her and Piper some breathing room to fight. Unfortunately, it did not affect the large creatures as well as she had hoped. Jaina quickly ran forward and met one of the beings in close combat. Jaina brought her saber across the chest of her first target and it slashed clean into it. Jaina felt a greater resistance than usual as she cut into the creature. When she looked at the cut she made, she noticed it did not go clean through. The creature was partially resistant to the attacks made by her saber. This was going to be tough.

The creature swung the butt of its spear to knock Jaina back, but she managed to dodge under it. Bringing her saber up she attempted to cleave the beast's arm off. Her blade did not meet with the same resistance as a sickening squelch was heard followed by a thud. Jaina noticed the spot she had cut did not have armor on it.

"Piper, shoot where there's no armor, it might be the only place we can get through," Jaina called out.

Piper yelled back, "I thought you said these blaster can pierce any primitive armor."

Jaina dodged a one armed spear thrust and sliced through the exposed neck of the creature, "I did, however, this armor is not a primitive as it looks."

Piper growled as she dived through the legs of the opponent in front of her. Luckily his stance was wide enough she slid easily. Drawing a vibroblade she leaped onto the monster's shoulders and slide the blade clean into the exposed yellow flesh on the back of its neck. The creature shuddered when the cool metal of the blade severed its spinal column. It fell face first and Piper rode the creature to the floor, rolling off when it landed.

Piper looked up and saw Jaina was in trouble. The remaining creatures' spears seemed to be crackling with electricity and they had managed to knock Jaina's lightsaber away. It lay next to Piper who scooped it up and ran to aid her friend. Activating the lightsaber and shock feature of her vibroblade, something Jaina showed her could stop a lightsaber blade, Piper charged into battle. As she did she watched as Jaina was stabbed with one of the spears.

Jaina felt the electricity course through her body as one of the monsters finally managed to make contact with its electrified spear. The pain was incredible and the thrust knocked her into the wall of the ship. She glanced down at her wound and was glad to see it was not bleeding at the very least. She was seriously injured though and her vision was beginning to tunnel. She looked up at the combat and saw Piper wielding a lightsaber and her vibroblade. Jaina struggled to stay conscious as she thought about what a good idea it was to put that electricity generated in Piper's blade to help her spar against lightsabers.

Piper's vision was colored red, and she felt like she had gained the blessing of Ares. She lunged with the saber and blocked with the vibroblade. The creatures were unable to keep up with her movements. Her demigod battle senses started kicking in as well. While she fought off one of the monsters, the other tried to take advantage of her exposed back. It was not prepared for her to suddenly duck underneath its spear thrust and then slice both blades in a scissor motion across the exposed skin on its wrist. The second monster clutched its nubbed arm in pain as it dropped its spear.

Piper then stood straight up and jumped over a low swipe by the first monster she had engaged. As she was in the air she spun her body around, allowing her reflexes to take complete control. She launch her knife-sized vibroblade at the second monster, effectively pinning it to the wall. At the same time she extended the arm holding Jaina's lightsaber and sliced down at the neck of the first monster.

When she landed, Piper saw the head of the first monster roll by her feet, while the body made a significant thud behind her. She looked up to see Jaina, barely standing and holding her wound, staring at her in awe.

"W-what was that?" Jaina asked as she winced through the pain.

Piper was confused, "What do you mean?"

Jaina motioned towards the dead creature and the one pinned to the wall, "Even with the Force guiding me I have a little difficulty performing moves like that. You are not Force sensitive and yet you just execute some crazy maneuvers!"

Piper glanced sheepishly at her friend, "Would you believe me if I told you it was because of my demigod reflexes?"

Jaina rubbed her eyes in disbelief, "You knew right when that creature was about to strike from behind. People usually need to be a little Force sensitive to detect things like that."

Piper shrugged, "I think we should take care of your wound, and maybe interrogate this thing if we can. That seems more important than how I did what I did."

Jaina nodded and Piper pulled out a small first aid kit from her belt. She treated and bandaged Jaina's wounds, thankful for the futuristic medicine that would speed up the healing process. After injecting a stim into Jaina's leg to boost her adrenaline, the two walked over towards the creature. Piper aimed her blaster at his head while Jaina questioned it.

"Do you understand me?" Jaina asked.

The creature glared at her. In response, Jaina stabbed her lightsaber into its knee. The creature yelled in pain as the blade managed to pierce through armor and bone.

"I will ask you again, do you understand what I am saying?" Jaina asked again.

The creature nodded.

Jaina smiled a smile that made Piper recoil a little bit, "Good. Can you speak this language?"

The creature glared at Jaina for a moment before responding, "Yes."

Piper's eyes widened at the ability of the creature to speak english. Not english, Galactic Common, she corrected herself.

"Who sent you?" Jaina asked.

The creature remained mute.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

The creature grinned wickedly, "We are here to herald the coming of change for your galaxy. We are part of the scout teams sent in to relay information back to our hive. We will purged this galaxy and reform it with true beauty as we regrow it over your mechanical atrocities."

Piper did not like the sound of this. It sounded too much like what Gaea had planned for the earth. She was afraid that maybe Gaea had followed them somehow. She nervously asked the creature a question to see if she was right.

"Who is the 'we' you keep mentioning?"

The creature fixed its eyes on her and with its dying breath told her, "We are the Chosen. We are the Yuuzhan Vong."

* * *

Hazel tossed a drachma in the air, debating on contacting the gods to give an update on their training. Iris had told them they could contact Olympus twice a month only due to the distance. Hazel did not think that any of them had called their godly parents since they had arrived and begun their training. Hazel sighed, better late than never.

Using a prism that Iris had given her, Hazel created a rainbow on the wall of her room and threw in the drachma. Her room was very plain with grey plasteel walls and a simple bed for her to sleep on. The Jedi seemed to focus on simple living. Hazel could not complain, it was still better than the shack she had lived in when she lived with her mom in Alaska.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow. Please accept my offering and show me the Olympian Council," Hazel recited the blessing she had first learned when she met Percy. She did not want to overwhelm Fleecy with a long distance call like this.

"Please enjoy this music while you're party is reached," a voice said through the message screen that appeared.

Hazel groaned as the song Hello by Adele started playing. She really did not like that song, not after Piper became obsessed with it back home. She thought Adele was the greatest singer to ever exist. Hazel wished more people liked the music from back when she first lived. The forties had some great music to listen and dance to. Not like today's music, or even this galaxy's music. Hazel decided that as a part of her call she would ask Apollo to change the song.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THIS COUNCIL," the booming voice of Jupiter yelled through the Iris message.

Hazel sighed. Maybe Percy was right and Jupiter was really off his rocker. He did seem to like to yell and shout just to get his point across. Hazel remembered Hercules being the same way on the quest to defeat Gaea.

"It's me, Hazel. I just wanted to give you Olympians an update on things," Hazel said timidly.

"Well speak up. We haven't got all day," Jupiter demanded.

Hazel watched as shadows engulfed the entire throne room. Great, here comes dad, Hazel thought.

Pluto stepped into view of the message, which managed to see all the gods on their thrones, "Do not threaten my daughter, brother. You would not like the consequences."

Hazel flinched at how casually her father could threaten the King of Olympus with war. She really hoped Pluto would not do such a thing. Percy was not here to talk everyone down from the fight.

Hazel cleared her throat, "Dad, it's okay. I just wanted to give a report."

Pluto turned and smiled at his favorite daughter, "Then go ahead princess. He won't interrupt you again."

Hazel watched the two brothers glare at each other. Everyone else simply shook their heads and turned their attention towards Hazel. She forced down the sudden nervous feeling that threatened to take over and make her end the call. After a couple of deep breaths, she started telling the gods what had been happening for the past few months. Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, and Venus all listened intently as they wanted to know more about their children. The other gods either showed some interest while others looked completely bored. What shocked Hazel the most was that Minerva seemed to pay very close attention to whatever was going on with Percy.

Hazel told them what Master Skywalker had said, about how they were going to be made into Jedi Knights because of how quickly they had learned the skills being taught. This drew the interest of all the gods; well except for Bacchus, he was reading a wine magazine.

"How could you have learned all they have to teach in only a few months time?" Diana asked.

Apollo flashed a grin, "Because sis, like me, they are awesome."

Apollo shrieked like a girl when an arrow flew from his sister's bow and embedded itself mere millimeters from his head. Mercury laughed at Apollo's distress. Ceres turned her attention towards Hazel.

"I too would like to know. From the sounds of things becoming a Jedi Knight is something that takes years of training, and breakfasts made up of good, healthy cereal."

"Ugh, enough about the cereal," Neptune complained.

Juno nodded, "Yes sister, lets stop talking about that for a century or more."

Ceres crossed her arms and everyone knew she was going to be upset for the next fifty years at least. Seeing the conversation getting off track, Minerva stood in the center of the Council.

"If I may," she said, "I believe that these demigods were able to finish their training quickly due to their demigod nature. They go to camp and can pick up skills like swordsmanship and wilderness survival in one summer. It would make sense that they could learn this quickly as well. The one's we sent already knew how to fight, and that seems like half of the training process."

Hazel nodded, "It is Lady Minerva."

Minerva smiled and sat down on her throne. The other gods nodded in agreement with Minerva's assumption. Before any of the other gods could ask any questions, Venus beat them to it.

"How about your love life's? Have any of you met anyone special? Are Nico and Thalia still together?"

"Uh," Hazel said, rubbing her arm nervously as a blush covered her face. She could not stop her thoughts from focusing on Anakin. She had to admit, the boy was cute and fun to hang out with. He always made Hazel smile when they were together, too.

Venus smiled and squealed like a little girl who was given a pony for Christmas. Many of the gods covered their ears to block out the sound. Diana drew her knife to end the noise permanently, but was stopped by her brother. When Venus had calmed down she started to ask about who they met and what they were like. However, she was cut off by a shout from Diana.

Everyone turned to look and saw Apollo gripping Diana's arms, and his knuckles were going white. Diana tried to pry his hands from her but it was not working. When everyone looked at Apollo's eyes, they saw that they were clouded over with a green mist. Everyone tried breaking the two apart or snapping Apollo out of his trance. Hazel grew worried as she watched through the connection.

Finally, after several minutes, Apollo seemed to wake up. He was sweating and looked nervous, something that freaked Hazel out. She assumed there was nothing that could make a god actually sweat like that. Apollo apologized to his sister as he slowly made his way to his seat. As he walked, he reminded Hazel of Percy the few times he would get completely drunk and would hardly be able to walk back to his place on Olympus. Mercury ran over and helped Apollo to his throne.

"Brother," Diana said, "What did you see that has you so scared?"

Apollo took several deep breaths and summoned a large glass of water. He drank the entire thing before answering, "I am not sure. Whatever it is, it looks evil...and it's heading towards us."

Jupiter stood up in outrage, "What? Is it another threat? Another Primordial?"

Apollo shook his head, "The vision I saw showed strange creatures. They looked human, but they weren't. They looked like someone had stitched together humans and giant bugs. The vision showed us fighting and losing."

"Did you see the final result of the battle?" Minerva asked.

Apollo nodded.

"Well, how do we beat this threat?" Mars demanded.

Apollo was silent for several minutes, the tension in the throne room grew so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut it. Hazel saw the worried looks on all of the gods faces and felt herself begin to shake with fear. Apollo finally looked up at everyone and said two words that scared everyone.

"We can't."

 **I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the next chapter is in the works right now. It should not be as long of a wait for it this time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here is the next chapter of the Forgotten Legacy. I replaced the Author's note that was here, that's why there is still nine chapters. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Starkiller glanced at his sensors as they gave a scan of the planet in front of his ship. Kamino was once known for producing the best clones in the galaxy. A at least until the Empire took over their operations. Since the fall of the Empire, they have been trying to reclaim their title once again.

The Kaminoans were the ones who cloned Jango Fett for the army of the Republic. They had also hired Mandolorians to train the troops they cloned. Starkiller's leads about a cure to the advanced aging process of clones led him to these people. Supposedly, there was an outcast Kaminoan who knew of a group that held the cure. Starkiller was determined to find it.

"Master, I'm picking up a solitary life form separated from the rest of the population," Percy spoke up.

Starkiller smirked. The young demigod was learning fast. He already knew how to pilot the ship and work all of its instruments. Starkiller had worried about how Percy would learn everything, he was dense when it came to learning at times. However, when Percy was led step-by-step on how to perform a task, he actually picked it up.

"Well done Percy. Is there a place to land there?" Starkiller asked.

Percy shook his head, "No, it's isolated from any kind of land mass."

Starkiller sighed, "Alright then, are you comfortable enough to fly this thing down there, drop me off, then wait in orbit for me to call you back?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Percy responded.

Starkiller chuckled, "You see, I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

* * *

"Hazel, what did Apollo say?" Nico asked.

Hazel was still shaken by her conversation with the gods. Apollo had seen a threat that the gods could not beat. She could not help but wonder if it was because they were no longer there. Surely the five of them that came to this galaxy could change the tide of the battle, right?

"He claimed that some weird human-bug hybrid was coming to attack Earth in the near future. That the gods could not fight them off," Hazel told them.

Thalia's face was screwed up in concentration, "I can't think of anything in mythology that looks like that. I wish Annabeth were here, she might know."

Nico grunted in response to his girlfriend's suggestion. Nico was probably the second angriest at Annabeth for what she did to Percy, the first of course being Percy. Everyone typically avoided mentioning Annabeth's name around either of them, but Thalia could not throw her relationship with Annabeth away easily. It had caused some fights between her and Nico in the past.

"Chill out Death Breath. We all know you're still mad at her, but guess what? Percy has started moving past it, if it was not obvious with how he is around that Jaina girl. Also, Annabeth has told me how sorry and upset she is over what happened. She told me she tried contacting Percy to talk to him, but he is ignoring her."

"As he should," Nico said, his voice getting louder, "She broke his heart Thalia, that's not okay. Especially when the guy jumps into the Pit itself to save you."

Thalia raised her voice louder than Nico's, "Well it did not give him a reason to Force choke her now did it?"

The two began to argue more and more with each other. Hazel had her head in her hands, unsure of how to stop them. Piper was usually the one to say something to pull them apart, and she was still on her mission with Jaina. An arm rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Anakin looking at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Hazel gestured to Nico and Thalia, "We got some bad news from back home, and now they are arguing about what happened to Percy a while ago. I don't know how it all spiraled into this honestly."

Anakin nodded. He had grown to like Percy. Hazel talked about him like an older brother, and from her stories Anakin figured Percy was a good guy. He knew Jacen was jealous of the demigods power, but Anakin didn't hold that against the guy. In his opinion there would always be someone stronger.

"Let me see what I can do," he whispered in Hazel's ear. Hazel could not help but smile at him affectionately.

Ever since their conversation about promotion with Master Skywalker, Hazel and Anakin seemed to be inseparable. They ate together, trained together, and even could be seen in their off hours laughing and having a good time. Rumors flew around the temple claiming the two of them were dating, Hazel always denied them. It was not that Anakin was not cute or anything, it was more that Hazel did not want to be in a relationship after what happened with Frank.

"Alright you two that's enough," Anakin said, "You're Jedi, not only that you're Percy's friends. Do you honestly think he would want you fighting like this?"

Thalia and Nico stared at the younger Jedi next to them, unsure of what to make of the situation. They were both considerably older than him, and he was telling them to shut up.

"If Thalia is right, and Percy is moving on from his heartbreak, then you should both quit fighting about it as well. It makes no sense for the two of you to fight about it, since it did not involve you anyway," Anakin explained.

Nico looked like he had been smacked in the face. He had not considered that it was he that was the only one holding a grudge. He turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Thals, I'm really sorry. Let's stop fighting about this and focus on what's ahead of us."

Thalia nodded, "I'm sorry too, Neeks. I just hate it when people insult my friends. I love you."

Nico hugged her, "I love you too."

"Now that that's over, can we address our current issue please?" Hazel asked, "How can we help the gods with the upcoming invasion?"

"What invasion?" Anakin asked Hazel.

"An alien race is on course to invade our home in then stop few years. We need to be able to assist our parents in the fight, but we don't truly know what we are up against," Hazel explained.

Suddenly a series of chimes went off throughout the building. It was the call to assemble in the amphitheater for all Jedi. The four friends made their way to the meeting. When they arrived, they saw Master Skywalker talking with Jaina and Piper, who had just returned. Jacen was also making his way to the front. Master Skywalker put up his hand to silence everyone and directed them to their seats.

"Greetings," Luke addressed the crowd, "I see everyone is here now. We can begin."

Several Jedi began muttering what this meeting was all about. It must have been important to call the entire temple out like this. Thalia tried to listen to those around her with her blessings from Artemis, but she could not pick up anything specific.

Luke held up his hand for silence, "Some disturbing news has come to light over the past couple of days. First, many may notice that Starkiller and his padawan are not among us."

As Luke said this all the demigods began to scan the crowd for their friend and leader. Many of the Jedi seemed worried about what had happened, and why the two were not there. Jaina was the only person who did not seemed worried about Percy's absence. Nico made a note to speak with her about what she was hiding when he could.

"Quiet down," Luke said, "The two of them left in Starkiller's ship late in the night a few days ago. We are unsure of where they went, and we cannot establish a commlink with them."

Jaina hung her head. She knew where they were, but swore to Percy that she would not tell anyone. They had talked over a secure commlink as she returned from her mission with Piper. She had wanted to know if Starkiller knew anything about the Yuuzhan Vong. Of course, Starkiller was persuading a Kaminoan to give up the information it had about the Mandalorian code he found. Percy promised t send any information Starkiller had when he returned.

"Furthermore," Luke continued, "Jaina and Piper have reported a new threat that will soon be upon our galaxy. Jaina, Piper, please explain what you saw."

Piper stepped up to the stage and began to explain what she and Jaina had encountered. She poured char speak into her words to ensure that the Jedi would stay calm as she spoke. As she came to the end of her speech, everyone was silent.

"These, humanoid hybrids call themselves the Yuuzhan Vong. They are a strong race that seems determined to destroy what has been created, and revert everything back to its natural order," Piper explained.

Luke took the stage again, "Friends, we will scour the galaxy for any knowledge of these creatures. We will find information to help against this threat, for we are Jedi and are the Keepers of the Peace."

All those in attendance cheered, even the demigods could not help but be caught up in Luke's words. As much as they did not wish to get involved in a new war, they wanted to protect their new friends. They were a little worried, however, since they only had training lightsabers.

"For now, all of you should continue with your studies and training, except for the demi-gods, and the few others I have spoken to. You will need to meet myself and your masters in the hangar in two hours. We are going to Ilum so you can finish your training," Luke announced to the gathered Jedi.

Nico and Thalia were confused. They did not understand the importance of Ilum. Anakin had explained it to Hazel though, and she was interested to see if her control over the riches in earth would allow her to control the crystals. Piper was glad to just be going along. She enjoyed Jaina's company, but had seriously missed hanging out with her demigod friends and sharing experiences with them. Piper wished she could build her own saber as well, but that was a Jedi weapon and she could not access the force.

"You are all dismissed," Luke concluded.

Anakin wrapped Hazel in a big hug, "Isn't this exciting?"

Hazel giggled at her friends antics, "It sure is. I can't wait to see the caves you told me about."

Anakin beamed at her, "They truly are beautiful Hazel. Ilum is an amazing planet to visit. I went when Jaina and Jacen built their sabers."

"What is on Ilum?" Nico interjected, not liking how chummy Anakin and Hazel were getting.

Hazel spoke up, "It's where the crystals used in the lightsabers are found."

Thalia stared at her, "How do you know that?"

"Anakin explained it to me, not to mention the talked about it in those classes we took. Maybe if you actually showed up and did not sleep you would have known too," Hazel said snarkily.

Nico shook his head, "You've spent too much time with Percy, sis."

Hazel stuck her tongue out at Nico and Anakin laughed at her. They took off to their rooms to get ready for their journey to Ilum. Nico and Thalia made their way towards Piper and Jaina.

The two pilots were talking quietly with each other, Jaina looked paranoid while Piper had a serious face on. It seemed to Nico that Piper was interrogating Jaina over something.

"Look Piper, I swore not to say anything. I won't betray their trust," Jaina said quickly and turned her attention towards the approaching couple.

"You ask her about Percy?" Thalia asked.

Piper nodded, "She knows something, her face during Luke's announcement proves it."

Nico agreed with Piper and glared at Jaina. Jaina's face was smooth and serene, but Nico and Thalia could feel her emotions in turmoil through the Force. It was quite obvious that she was hiding something from them.

"Jaina, please? It's really important to us," Piper said, letting charmspeak flow into her words.

Jaina's eyes glazed over slightly, but she shook her head to throw off the sensation Piper's words caused. She looked at each member of the group and saw how concerned they were for Percy and where he was. Jaina battled with herself mentally. She had a direct comm to Percy, but he asked to to keep his location secret. She did not want to hurt him, but she did not want their friends to worry either.

"Look guys, I don't want him to lose his trust in me. That happened before in his life and I don't want him to be hurting again," Jaina told them.

"Why is it so bad that he and his master left without telling anyone?" Nico asked.

Jaina felt her heart leap into her throat. She knew the punishment that awaited Percy and Starkiller if they did not establish contact soon. It was a threat no Jedi truly wanted to endure, and only one other had experienced since Jaina had started at the Academy.

"They could be marked as rogue Jedi," Anakin said.

"What does that mean?" Nico continued to press for answers.

Jaina sighed, "It means he will be a wanted criminal in the Galactic Senate's eyes and if seen will be detained by any means necessary to recieve judgement from the Jedi Council."

The demigods all looked at the Solo siblings in horror. They could not believe that the Jedi would do such a thing to one of their own.

"Why would they do that?" Thalia demanded.

"There have been Jedi in the past who sought to destroy what we have built. By having the Jedi constantly inform the Council of missions and their whereabouts, we can prevent things like that from happening again," Anakin told them.

Upon hearing this Piper shot a look to Jaina, "You can fix this then. Just tell your uncle where Percy is and that will clear up this misunderstanding."

Jaina felt tears start to form in her eyes. She wanted to keep Percy out of trouble, she really did. However, the promise she made to him seemed to be more important for some reason. After all, she had swore on the Styx to Percy that she would tell no one.

"I'm sorry," Jaina choked as she pushed past the demigods. She ran to her room before she started to break down in front of her friends. She really wanted to talk to Percy and see what he thought about everything. She wanted to hear his voice as it soothed her and told her not to worry about anything and that he and Starkiller would be returning home soon.

Jaina pulled her comm out and typed in a message for Percy. She hoped he would see it soon and call her back if he could. She looked at the glowing letters for a moment, making sure it said everything, and then hit send. Jaina sighed again and started packing for Ilum. She would be going to help Piper build her own lightsaber. If they were still friendly.

Luke had said it was okay for Piper to build a saber after seeing how she handled Jaina's in the holo of their fight with the Yuuzhan Vong. Not many non-Jedi used a saber, but Piper had certainly proven herself with one. Jaina finished packing and sending her clothes from the previous mission to be cleaned, when her comm link let out an alert. It was signaling a message sent to her comm.

Jaina rushed towards her bed to pick up her device, hoping it was a message from Percy. Instead, she was greeted with a message from her mom and dad. Gulping she opened it to read what it said. When she reached the end of the message her comm dropped to the floor. Apparently, Jacen had mentioned who Jaina was spending all her time with lately to their parents, and now they were going to be meeting them on Ilum. Her father was especially interested in meeting Percy.

Jaina put her head in her hands and muttered out, " _Shab_."

* * *

Percy shook his head, trying to unsee the image of his master skinning a Kaminoan for information. Starkiller had contacted Percy to bring the ship around, and that they had all the information they needed. Percy was worried for his master's sanity since he had skinned the tall, pale creature while it was living.

Percy managed to pilot the ship down to the island where he had dropped his master off earlier. Opening the hatch, Percy made a quick pass by the island and Starkiller leapt inside. Percy set the computer to take the ship into orbit, and went to check on his master.

When he arrived in the main hold, Percy saw Starkiller doubled over and coughing hard, spots of blood at his feet. Percy rushed over quickly to help him.

"Master, what's wrong? What can I do?" Percy asked frantically.

Starkiller looked at him grimly, "Nothing. The accelerated aging from the cloning process is killing me a little faster than before."

Percy's mouth fell open. He could not believe that his master was dying quicker than before. He was not sure how the cloning process worked, but surely in this futuristic society there would be a cure for this.

"Did you get the information you needed?" Percy asked.

Starkiller nodded, "I hope you're ready for a rude welcome too."

Percy was confused, "Why's that?"

"The planet we are heading to, the people there tend to hate Jedi. In fact, their leader used to hunt Jedi at one point and time," Starkiller informed Percy as they made their way to the cockpit.

"Where are we going?"

Starkiller coughed again, catching the blood on a piece of cloth he had raised up to his mouth. His sickness was worsening.

"Percy, my padawan," Starkiller said, "We are heading for Mandalore."

 **I hope you liked it. If anyone is speaking in an alien language I'm going to try to write it in Italics. I'm glad to be back and writing again and the next chapter is on its way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I did not expect it to take this long to update. Unfortunately, I could not get the crystal selection just right. I probably wrote and rewrote this chapter three or four times. Here it is though, finally uploaded. Thanks for your patience. Also to Hint Hint Wink Wink, your comment made me laugh probably harder than I should have. That was completely unintentional, but was funny to see. If you want more fun, my document of this story is currently at 69 pages.**

 **Here is what you all have been patiently waiting for, I hope you enjoy it.**

As soon as they disembarked from the ship, Thalia was certain of one thing. She was never coming back to the planet Ilum. The arctic climate that covered the planet left her chilled to the bone, and extremely uncomfortable. Nico put his arm around her to try to help her warm up after she started shivering violently. Thalia smiled at him as they followed Luke into the crystal caves.

The caves were massive and impressive to see. Thalia had figured that the crystals would look like those cheap geodes that elementary school teachers showed their class. These crystals seemed to hum with a resonance and power within each one of them. She was not sure, but it felt as if she was being pulled in a certain direction, as if the power in the crystals was latching onto her newly found Force abilities.

"Let your senses reach out," Luke told the group who had come to craft their sabers, "The Force will guide you towards your crystal."

"How do we know what sort of Jedi we will become, or if we are a weapons master?" Anakin asked.

Luke smirked, "Like I said, the Force will guide you."

Each of the demigods opened themselves up to the Force, as they had been taught by their masters. They each felt a pull in different directions. As they began to walk they each felt the sensation Thalia had when they first entered the caves.

"Why am I here?" Piper whispered to Jaina, "I'm not trained in the Force like them."

Jaina put her hand on Piper's shoulder, "Just take a deep breath and focus on whatever seems to pull you. After seeing you handle a saber I believe you have a enough Force sensitivity to build your own blade."

Piper sighed and did as Jaina had asked. She took a deep breath and concentrated. At first she felt nothing. It was as if there was a void in her thoughts. However, a voice seemed to call to her after a moment. She slowly began following it. She referred to it as a voice for lack of a better word. There really wasn't anything talking to her, but it felt like she was following directions.

She came to a stop in front of a several crystals that hummed with energy. She marveled at the beauty of the crystals that were imbedded in the cavern walls all around her. They each had a different color to them. The majority seemed to be shades of blue and green, but there were a few others. Piper noticed red ones and purple ones that hummed with more power than most of the others.

The feeling Piper had been following seemed to pull her towards the left. She looked and saw a pink crystal set apart somewhat from the rest of the crystals around it. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, most of her old friends figured Piper would love all things pink, just like her more airheaded siblings. However, she felt the pull towards this crystal, as if it were reaching in and sensing her demigod status. Piper lifted her hand towards it, feeling it pulse energy faster. The energy rate seemed to synchronize with her heartbeat has she pulled the crystal from the wall.

"Impressive, a crystal of that color has never chosen a wielder before," a voice said from behind her.

Piper turned to see Luke standing behind her with a curious look on his face. Piper suddenly grew concerned that she did something wrong. Luke seemed to notice this because he smiled.

"Don't worry, it is nothing bad towards you," Luke placed his hand on her shoulder, "Now, Jacen is waiting in the gathering area to help you build your saber."

Piper smiled at Luke, and blushed a little at his knowing look when he mentioned Jacen's name. Piper made her way towards the gathering area and saw everyone was waiting on her. Jaina had a big smile on her face as she saw Piper walking up.

"About time Princess," Jaina said.

Piper glared at her, "I had to pick a good crystal, not whatever piece of trash you grabbed."

Thalia and Hazel chuckled at Piper's response. They were kneeling down in front of a blanket with pieces of their light saber in front of them. Next to Hazel was Anakin, and next to Thalia was Nico. Jacen sat across from them with parts in front of him. He looked up and locked eyes with Piper, a look a happiness in his eyes. Piper could not keep herself from grinning as she knelt next to him.

"I will demonstrate how to build your sabers, as I construct Piper's. Follow along, and keep your crystal set aside until I tell you to add them in," Jacen addressed the padawans in front of him.

"What about me?" Piper asked as she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

Jacen watched her as she did this, unable to take his eyes off of her stunning beauty. He did not understand why she kept a feather in her hair, but it seemed to fit her perfectly. Placing his hand on hers, Jacen told her, "Hang on to your crystal, I'll have you place it in when the time is right."

Piper felt her heart race as Jacen grabbed her hand, she secretly hoped he would not let go. Looking at her friends across from her, she saw they all had similar knowing grins on their faces. Piper quickly looked away to hide the blush that was quickly rising on her cheeks.

Luke cleared his throat, getting the attention of the oblivious couple. He motioned for Jacen to continue with the instruction and showing the padawans how to build their weapons.

"Yea Jace," Jaina added, "You and your girlfriend can flirt later."

Jacen's face reddened at his sister's remark and let go of Piper's hand, much to both's displeasure. Jacen composed himself and began to reach out with the Force. The soon to be promoted padawans followed his lead step-by-step. He led them through constructing the hilt and placing each piece in the exact place. The only difference between each of the blades by this point was the outer casing. Each of the demigods had designed a hilt to remind them of their past lives.

Piper noticed the blade Jacen was building had an elegant form to it and it even had a dove inscribed in filigree of some sort on it. Piper could not help but admire it, and wonder how Jacen knew what to build for her. It was sweet how he took care to build a weapon that she would never be fully trained on.

"Now that you have constructed the blade, it's time to add the power source," Jacen said, "First, expand the hilt apart in all directions. Next, place your power crystal into the available slot. Once it is in place, collapse your hilt back together, and grasp it firmly."

Each of the students followed Jacen's explanation. Once they finished each of the students held a lightsaber in their hands. Jacen handed Piper hers and motioned for each of the padawans to stand and activate their blades for the first time. Each of the demigods looked at their weapons in awe as the gave each other a wide berth. They activated their weapons one at a time and marveled at what they saw. The Jedi who were present gasped in surprise at the colors of the blades in front of them.

Anakin Solo's blade erupted forth in a blue shade similar to many of the sabers of his friends and mentors. He beamed with pride at the blade of energy that hummed in front of him. He looked next to him to see Hazel activate her's for the first time and his jaw dropped.

Hazel's blade shone with a golden color that few Jedi's had used before. The beam glittered in her eyes, reminding Anakin of gemstones. Her blade was not the most shocking though. As he looked at each of the demigods he noted the color of their blades. Thalia had a blade that was the same color as the sky on Yavin 4 on a clear day. The brilliant blue color seemed to glow brighter than Anakin's blade.

It was Piper and Nico's blades that gathered most of the awe from the Jedi present. Piper's blade hummed to life and many first thought that she was in truth a Sith agent. Her blade seemed to glow with the red of the enemy of the Jedi. Once everyone got a good look at it, they realized that the blade was actually pink. No Jedi in history had a pink saber, Anakin guessed they still had not since Piper was not truly a Jedi.

When Nico ignited his saber, all the other Jedi in the cavern readied theirs and seemed ready to fight. Nico's eyes were wide with confusion and concern, while his friends stood in front of him ready to fight alongside him. Luke quickly jumped in between the two groups.

"What is the meaning of this?" Skywalker yelled.

"Nico wields the darksaber, Grandmaster," one of the Jedi Knights cried out.

Luke shook his head, "The darksaber has been lost for years…"

Luke's words trailed off when he noticed the color of Nico's blade. It was a deep black that seemed to suck in all color around it. Where most lightsabers glowed brilliantly, this one seemed to be a void that sat in Nico's hand. Luke gulped as he reached out through the Force to probe Nico and his weapon.

"Hand over your blade padawan, and surrender peacefully," Kyp Durron said. He stood close to Luke just in case something were to happen.

"What is your problem?" Thalia asked the Jedi who were prepared to fight, "You told us to seek the crystal that spoke to us and was most compatible with us. That's all he did. So what if the crystal he was led to was black? He's a freaking goth and loves the color black!"

"I am not a goth!" Nico shouted at his girlfriend.

Luke sighed, "Jedi, stand down. This may not be what we think it is. Remember, where he comes from his father is the god of the dead."

Some of the Jedi nervously deactivated their blades, while the rest simply lowered their weapons. The demigods eased up from their defensive positions as well, but stayed ready to defend their friend. Luke continued to sense for any signs of maliciousness coming from Nico's blade. That was one of the signs that it would be the true darksaber. It had been lost for years after one of Emperor Palpatine's apprentices had it torn from him.

Several minutes passed until Luke sighed with relief, "It's not the darksaber as we know it. It is the first black bladed saber since the darksaber though. As such I believe young Nico should give it a name."

Nico glanced at his blade and smirked, "Since my father is Lord of the Dead, I believe I will call this weapon, the Death Saber."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "And you try to convince us you are not a goth."

The demigods laughed as Nico pouted. The Jedi, having been calmed by Luke, all started to relax and join in laughing at the couple's antics. Luke regained his composure and called all those present to attention.

"Jedi, I would now like to present you with the new knights of the Order. Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Anakin, please step forward."

The mentioned young adults stepped forward. Luke and the other Jedi held up their lightsabers in front of their faces and motioned for the new knights to do the same. Once they did, Luke began to recite an oath for them to repeat.

"Repeat after me, I swear to uphold peace throughout the galaxy and defend those weaker than myself. I will not put personal gain before those in need. I will be a force for good, and destroy evil where I encounter it."

The new Jedi Knights repeated the oath. Piper watched her friends as they recited the words, glad they were being accepted into the order they had been training hard to join. She wished she could be a part of it like they were. Piper felt a familiar sense of being outcast fall upon her once again. First, it was because she was Native American. Then, she was seen as an outsider because she was one of the seven of prophecy. After she left Jason and hung with Percy and Hazel, she still felt like a third wheel since they were both members of the Legion. Leo had mentioned how Gaea called him the seventh wheel on the quest, but it seemed more like that term applied to Piper, the only daughter of Aphrodite who was willing to do dangerous things and get dirty.

"Now, for our other demigod friend," Luke said as he turned to Piper.

Piper's head quickly snapped up as she looked at Skywalker, "Yes, Master Skywalker?"

Luke smiled, "I know you did not qualify to become a Jedi, but Jaina says you have become more than a capable pilot. I myself started out as a pilot before I received any Jedi training."

Piper's eyes widened a little at that, "Really? That's awesome."

Luke nodded, "That is why I am inducting you as a part of the Jedi Support Squadron."

Piper did not like the sound of that. It made it seem like she would be a mechanic or plumber or something. She trained hard to become a pilot, not to be some support staff. Luke noticed the look on her face.

"You misunderstand Piper," he said, "The Support Squadron are people who support our ideals, but are not Force Sensitive. We would want you to fly your fighter into battles alongside those of the Jedi and others in the Squadron."

Piper looked over at Jaina, who was almost bursting with excitement and joy. Piper knew Jaina was a part of the fighter wings of the Jedi Order and hoped that Piper would be offered the chance to join. Piper secretly found herself hoping she would be able to join, and now the Grandmaster of the Order was giving her that chance. Piper's eyes shifted to Jacen who seemed to be beaming with pride over Piper getting this chance.

Piper looked back to Luke, "I-I accept this generous offer on one condition."

Several Jedi gasped at Piper's answer. They thought it was rude of the girl to demand something of the Grandmaster as a condition to her acceptance. Nico and Thalia just grinned as they remembered Percy pulling similar stunts years ago. He must have rubbed off on Piper.

Luke simply smirked, "What would that request be?"

"I would like to be Jaina's wingmate," Piper said softly. She had been embarrassed by the response of the Jedi.

Luke started to chuckle heartily before saying, "Of course you can. I would not split up a team like the two of you unless it was absolutely necessary."

Piper smiled and gave Jaina a knowing look. Jaina understood and started to jump up and down in excitement before running over and embracing Piper in a hug. The two girls were excited to be partners and did not care who knew. A voice coming from the cave entrance made them stop as Jaina's face turned pale.

"Is that my daughter jumping around and squealing?"

* * *

"Starkiller, why is Mandalore dangerous for us? I figured since the Jedi are peacekeepers they would be welcome everywhere," Percy said as their ship approached the planet.

Starkiller nodded, "You would think. However, the mistrust between Jedi and Mandalorians goes way back, all the way to the time of the Old Republic. You see there used to be many Sith and they waged a galactic war with the Jedi. This was before the Sith started their Rule of Two."

"Rule of Two?" Percy interrupted.

Starkiller nodded, "There should only be two Sith every. A master to wield the power, and an apprentice to covet it. After that things get way too complicated and supposedly they grow weaker. Knowledge gets lost, among other things."

Percy nodded in understanding, "I guess that makes sense. Then you don't have to hide your abilities from multiple people."

"Exactly," Starkiller continued, "During those wars, the Mandalorians would be hired by the Sith as bounty hunters to kill Jedi. You see, their armor could repel lightsabers and the Mandalorians are the greatest fighters in the galaxy. They are a warrior society, probably similar to the Spartans you told me about from your planet."

"So the Jedi have mistrusted them because they were hired to do their job?" Percy asked.

Starkiller nodded, "That's why we have to keep it quiet what we are. When we land we will not be wearing Jedi robes. Instead, we will wear clothes that make us look like hardened veterans of war looking for a new fight."

Percy sighed, "That shouldn't be too hard to act out. I've seen enough violence to last me for three lifetimes."

Starkiller placed a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder, "I know you have. Hopefully, you can live peacefully after this is finished."

Percy noticed the far off look in Starkiller's eyes. Worried for his friend and master Percy asked, "Are you okay?"

Starkiller smirked, "You always were too perceptive for your own good."

Percy chuckled, "My friends just said I was nosy."

"They aren't wrong," Starkiller laughed, "Percy, I'm going to be honest with you. Not because I have to, but because you have earned it. I'm closer to death than I've been letting on. The aging formula of the cloning process is killing me. I found some men who survived the Clone Wars. They are clones who were supposed to have died, but found a way to revert the aging process to normal. I don't know what it takes, and I may die before I am healed. If that happens, the ship and everything I own is yours."

Percy stood there dumbfounded. He could not believe his ear. The one teacher who helped him control the Dark Side of the Force and hold back its side effects was dying. Starkiller was the only person to give Percy a chance after Skywalker. Percy grabbed Starkiller's arm in a brotherly way.

"Don't worry master," Percy said, "We will get there in time and you will live."

"I appreciate your optimism Percy, I really do. Just don't get your hopes up," Starkiller told him.

As the planet came even closer, Starkiller put in the coordinates of the settlement he was given back on Kamino. The ship's computer scanned and found the settlement. It was well away from any major cities or developed areas. It seemed to Starkiller like it was only meant to be found if you had the directions to it.

"That's a small village," Percy muttered.

Starkiller nodded, "What's even weirder is I'm picking up midichlorian readings off of two individuals in the settlement."

"Jedi?" Percy wondered.

Starkiller shook his head, "I'm not sure. I'm going to send a greeting on their secured frequency and see if anyone responds."

Percy nodded and went to the back of the ship to change out of his black robes. He kept his earpiece in so he could still communicate with Starkiller and hear what was said from the settlement.

"Contact designated Ordo-Fi-0-0-0, come in. Looking for Skirata," Starkiller called.

Silence greeted him.

"Once again contact designated Ordo-Fi-0-0-0, come in. I am looking for Kal Skirata."

Percy noticed a sensor go off in his quarters as he finished changing. The ship had just been scanned for name, model, and life forms. Whoever was down there, they were cautious. Percy secured the lightsaber Starkiller gave him where no one could see it, and then grabbed some blasters. Starkiller had shown him the benefits of having multiple weapons on oneself in combat.

Percy carried a Sacros K-11 pistol, he was told it was one of the guns carried by a famous bounty hunter named Boba Fett. He liked how the pistol felt in his hand and even though its range was not long, it was an effective weapons. Percy also carried a Blastech A280C. It made up for the lack of range of his pistol, and brought even more power to the table. Starkiller also used the same model of rifle, so it was easier for Percy to learn. Grabbing Starkiller's weapons as well he made his way up to the cockpit.

Percy noted that Starkiller had shrugged his robes off and was in normal attire still waiting for a response from the settlement. Percy was growing worried as his master grew visibly paler in front of him.

"Contact designated Ordo-Fi-0-0-0, do you copy. I am looking for Skirata, and heard about the cure," Starkiller radioed.

"Contact confirmed. Make yourself known and explain why your ship is designated the _Rogue Shadow_."

Starkiller groaned, "Finally. We are searching for a cure to the clone aging problem. Our search brought us here to you. I swear we are peaceful and only need to talk."

Starkiller barely got the whole sentence out before a coughing fit took him over. Percy tried to help his master but the ship started pointing straight towards the ground. Percy quickly grabbed Starkiller out of the pilot's seat and moved him to the area behind the cockpit. By the time he jumped into the seat to control the ship, they had broken the atmosphere and Percy could see the settlement down below them. Pulling up quickly, Percy switched the comm to his device.

" _Rogue Shadow_ , if that is your true designation, what is wrong with you _aruetiise_! We have weapons ready to fire on you if you try a stunt like that again."

Percy groaned, he had never talked with someone through the ship's comm, "Sorry 'bout that. My friend is dying. He said you may know the cure. We just need somewhere to land and we can talk this out no problem, I'm sure of it."

" _Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman_. There's a space near us you can put your ship down at. Move quickly and we will do what we can. Over and out."

Percy flew the ship down and landed in the designated clearing. Once the ship fully touched down he leapt from his seat and triggered the entry hatch. Helping Starkiller stand with one arm and holding his blaster pistol in the other, in case this was a trick, Percy made his way towards the hatch. When he reached it he saw four heavily armored figures walking up the plank with blasters trained on him.

One of the figures who wore green armor had a lightsaber hanging from his belt. Percy's eyes darted towards it, and the figure paused momentarily when they looked at each other. Before Percy knew what was happening, he was hit in the chest by a blaster bolt. Starkiller was knocked out from under him and Percy fell onto his back. His vision started to go black as he felt the presence of two Force sensitive individuals near him. The last thing he heard before his world went dark was one of the armored figures speaking in disgust as they said, " _Jetiise!"_

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing it for you guys. For translation of Mando'a I used the website . It provided a large bank of words and phrases to use. If you would rather I post the translations in notes at the end of the chapters, please let me know in the reviews. See you all next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. So it has been about three months since I last updated. I want to apologize for that. Things got really busy for me after October, and this story really suffered because of it. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, and enjoying this story. Going forward I am going to try to update at least once a month, if I can get to twice a month that will be great.**

 **If you have not seen Rogue One yet you probably should. It is a great movie.**

 **Anywho, you guys are probably more interested in getting to the next chapter of the story. So I'll let you get to it. Here is the next chapter of The Forgotten Legacy.**

When Percy woke up he saw a roof above him and heard the sound of medical equipment. He tried to sit up, only to find that he was strapped down onto an examination table. He turned his head from side to side to determine more about his surroundings. When he looked to his right he saw the equipment responsible for making the noises. To his left he saw a figure in armor, wearing a helmet, and seemingly looking right at him.

"Finally, the _jetii_ awakens. Now the fun can begin," the armored figure said.

"What's that mean? Where's Starkiller?" Percy cried out as he struggled against his restraints.

"So that's the other's name. I'm sure there is a reward for him somewhere in this galaxy. You however, do not match any scans we have performed on you. They read that you are more than human," the armored figure continued.

Percy had been captured before, but never in a situation like this. It seemed as though this man wanted to dissect him and experiment on him. Percy wasn't having that. Not after everything his master did for him. Luckily his hand was strapped near his pocket, and he could feel his favorite pen in there.

"I'll tell you what you want to know if you let me go and show me where my friend is," Percy demanded, keeping his captors attention on his face and not his hand.

The armored figure laughed, "Why would I do that _jetii_? For all I know you are here to kill us, or at least infiltrate our compound and report me and my brothers back to your Republic."

Percy did not understand, "What do you mean by my Republic? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"And yet you arrive here with a known Jedi, a friend of ours declares you to be Force sensitive, and you were carrying the weapon of the Jedi," his captor said.

Percy almost had his pen. It needed only a few more centimeters and he would have his weapon. He just had to keep distracting this man, "One of you armored freaks carried a lightsaber as well. In fact I can feel two Force sensitives in this compound other than myself and my friend. Now I'm going to say this once more, let me go and let's talk this out, or things are going to get rough."

" _Mandokarla._ I wish we had met under different circumstances," the figure said. He flipped some switches on the machines and some sort of drug began to pump through the tubes that were connected to Percy.

Percy figured it was a sedative of some sort, and would rather not find out the hard way. He flicked the cap off of his pen and swung Riptide at the metal restraints as best he could. Luck was on his side as he managed to free his sword arm, and he quickly destroyed the other restraints holding him.

He did not have much time to celebrate as his former captor was rushing towards him with a knife of some kind. Percy could now appreciate the build of the armored man. He looked like a freight train coming straight for him. Percy rolled to the side and swung his sword back at his enemy, catching him in the thigh.

Not giving him time to recover, Percy slammed the hilt on top of his enemy's head, knocking him out, and took off through the hallway. He had no idea where he was or what he faced, but he knew he had to save Starkiller from these freaks. Honestly, who wears armor when there are laser swords and ray guns. He had to admit to himself though, the armor looked really cool.

Percy turned a corner and ended up in a kitchen area. There was one woman standing there preparing a meal. She reminded Percy a little bit of Annabeth. She had blonde hair and held herself in a way that said she was stronger than she looked. The comparison ended there though. This woman was a little taller than Annabeth and was definitely older. Percy could see a few strands of gray mixed in with the blonde on her head. She was also singing, something Annabeth never really did that often, at least after Tartarus. Percy tried to make out the words, but they were in a strange alien language. The woman started to turn around as she and Percy both heard loud footfalls coming from behind Percy's location.

Damn, Percy thought, I figured he would be out longer. Looks like I'll need to improvise.

Percy never liked involving innocents or anyone not a part of a fight, but he had no choice now. He leapt from his corner and rolled across the floor, taking the woman completely by surprise. Wrapping his left arm around and behind her neck, Percy then raised his sword to her neck as his pursuer entered the room.

" _Utreekov_ ," the woman said as she glanced at Percy. The armor figure stopped moving when he saw the situation.

" _Ures ijaat!_ " the figure said, "We took you and your friend in, saved your _shebs_ , and this is how you repay us. Taking my wife hostage!"

Percy could feel the hostility and anger rolling off of the man. Had they really been helping him? Percy feared he had jumped to conclusions, but his train of thought was interrupted when the woman began to speak.

"Ordo, my love, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not as defenseless as I was when we first met."

All of a sudden, Percy felt a sharp pain in his gut as the woman hit him with more force than he ever would have expected. He dropped Riptide and doubled over, releasing the woman. She then proceeded to trip him and pin him to the ground.

The armored man, Ordo, chuckled, "I know _ridoor_ , but I still do what I can to protect you."

The woman smiled at Ordo, "Well then, protect me from having to fix dinner by myself and find out where our children are please. The others will be joining us soon and I would like for our dishes to be ready."

The armored man shrugged and removed his helmet. Percy saw the face of his supposed torturer and had to look away. The man kept a short military haircut, similar to the Ares campers back home. His face was scarred in several places and looked extremely weathered. That accompanied by the grey streaks in his hair made Percy unable to determine how old the man truly was.

Ordo walked over and kissed his wife before glaring at Percy. Giving him a look that seem to say, If you hurt her you die, Ordo walked outside to search for his two children. Meanwhile, the woman glared at Percy as she allowed him to slowly get up, by now she had grabbed a cruel looking knife from the counter and held it menacingly at him.

"If you are done trying to kill yourself, I could use your help here," she told him.

Percy nodded and stayed quiet as he followed the woman's directions. Percy was not a great cook, but with her help he was able to screw up less than usual. He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye, knowing he should apologize. Finally, he decided to just face it head on and hope she didn't use that knife for something other than dinner.

"I'm sorry," Percy said softly.

The woman sighed and turned to look at him, "I'm sure you were frightened. Waking up and Ordo is messing with medical instruments around you while wearing his armor. Sometimes I think he honestly forgets how intimidating he is to those that don't really know him."

"I didn't know he was trying to help me," Percy told her, "I've woken up in some very terrible places in the past. I just figured this was another one of those times."

The woman gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry to hear that. Someone your age should be enjoying life not running from troubles."

Percy just nodded and silence enveloped the two again. Percy could hear shouting from outside and looked out the window to see several people running around playing some sort of game. It reminded Percy of rugby, but seemed much more dangerous.

"I'm Besany by the way," the woman said as she reached a recently washed hand out towards Percy. He had not seen her move from beside him.

Hesitantly, Percy reached his own hand out and took hers, "Percy."

Besany grinned at him, "Well Percy, while the boys finish their game...and apparently my daughter as well," Besany shook her head, "tell me about yourself. You don't seem very much like the _jetiise_ I've met, and you certainly don't appear to be an _aru'e_. So who or what are you."

Percy looked at her confused, "What's a _jetiise_ or an _aru'e_?"

Besany giggled, "Sorry Percy, I've been around these Mandos for too long that I've picked up parts of their language. _Jetiise_ means Jedi, and _aru'e_ means enemy."

Percy frowned at the disgust in Besany's tone as she said the word for Jedi, but decided that he should tell parts of his story at least, maybe these people would not kill him after all.

"My master was looking for a cure for a disease he has. We journeyed across the galaxy following any clues he could find. Eventually, they led us to here."

Besany gave him an analyzing look before commenting, "I still would have thought that Jedi would know better than to come into this part of the galaxy. The wounds between Mandalorians and Jedi is deep."

Percy shrugged, "I've not been a Jedi long. I doubt you could even call me one. I just followed my master where he led me."

Besany could tell Percy had a hard life up to now, and this conversation was not really helping matters. She patted him on the shoulder before telling him, "Enough of this for now. If you could go tell Ordo that I said it's dinner time I would appreciate it. I have to get the rest of the wives together to finish up."

Percy nodded and walked towards the doorway. He felt Riptide return to his pocket and felt a little bit of security. Besany was nice enough, but Ordo and the rest of the people he was walking towards seemed rather dangerous. He knew they were all most likely skilled warriors and that's why they did not worry about him walking around the compound as much, but it made him feel more uneasy. He hoped Starkiller was okay and nearby. Percy tried to reach out with the Force, but could not sense him. All he could sense was one of the figures with Ordo. He wore green armor and carried a lightsaber on his belt. Percy was a little hopeful that there was another Jedi amongst these Mandalorians, then maybe his chances for survival would go up.

* * *

Han Solo rubbed his back as he considered how old he was getting. He was the father of three children and married to a senator high up in the New Galactic Senate. Not to mention his wife was also the sister of the Jedi Grand Master and a Jedi herself as well. Needless to say, he missed the old days of flying around the galaxy with his best friend and partner, Chewbacca, as they scammed money and smuggled goods.

Instead, he was visiting the Kyber Crystal Mine on Ilum because his wife had gotten two calls that peaked her interest. The first was from Luke, saying that several young people had arrived from another galaxy many light years away, and that they were Force sensitives. Leia had to find out if these people would cause problems for the Senate or if they were to be considered allies. The second call was from their son Jacen. Jacen was also talking about the strange visitors, especially one called Piper. He had also expressed his worries over one of the strangers; Percy, Han thought his name was. What worried Han about the situation was that this Percy was growing close with Jaina, his daughter. According to Jacen, he had caught them, as he put it, "making out" several times.

"Han, be nice. You weren't exactly Galactic Citizen of the Year when we met either," Leia Solo told her husband.

Han gripped the controls of the Millennium Falcon tighter, "I don't like our daughter seeing a potential threat to her safety. We know nothing about these people other than what Luke has said, and you know he always tries to see the good in people."

Leia smirked, "If he hadn't he never would have married Mara."

"That's like one time where it worked out for him. It's going to get him into trouble one of these days," Han complained.

Leia placed her hand on Han's shoulder, "Dear, as I'm sure our daughter has told her twin several times, she's a big girl now and can make her own decisions. I trust her judgement."

Han turned and glared at his wife, "She is only sixteen! She's still a kid!"

Chewbacca entered the cockpit and growled out a response.

"Listen to the walking carpet," Leia said teasingly, "I was not much older when we brought down the Empire."

"That's different!" Han shouted.

Leia smirked, "Why is it different?"

Han's face scrunched up as he pointed his finger in Leia's face, "Because you aren't my daughter."

Han stormed off ahead of them to find his children and brother-in-law. As he moved into the caves he heard giggling and saw Jaina hugging a strange girl he had never seen before. He figured it was a newer Jedi that Jaina had become friends with or something.

"Is that my daughter jumping around and squealing?" Han called out.

Jaina turned and saw her mother, father, and childhood babysitter approaching. She let go of Piper and ran to greet her dad. Jacen on the other hand walked over and grabbed Piper's hand before walking towards his family. Piper looked at him shocked, but he just smiled at her.

"Mom, Dad, Chewy! What are you all doing here?" Jaina asked as she hugged each member of her family.

"Your uncle called me to come see these new Jedi that appeared at the Temple not long ago," Leia said.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Han asked bluntly.

"Boyfriend?" Jaina responded.

Han growled, "Yes. Boyfriend. Your brother told us all about you getting close and kissing some dangerous person from another galaxy. I want to meet him so I can chase him off. He probably only wants one thing from you any"

SLAP!

The sound of Jaina's hand smacking her father's face echoed through the cavern. She stood in front of her father with tears forming in her eyes, "You will not insult Percy. He is a wonderful man and truly cares for me. He would never do anything intentionally to hurt or use me."

With that, Jaina stormed off towards her X-Wing to prep it for departure from Ilum. Chewbacca followed her, rumbling sympathetically to her. Chewbacca always had a soft spot for the Solo children.

Piper let go of Jason's hand and rushed over towards her friend to comfort her. She knew Jaina was upset because Percy had not contacted her lately. She had promised to keep her friends secret when she found out Jaina could chat with Percy over a secured comm channel. Piper rubbed her friend's back as she moved away from prying eyes and started to sob.

"Nice Han," Leia said. She pushed past her husband and went looking for Luke. She quickly found him working with four young Jedi, one of which was her son Anakin. Luke was not looking towards her so she figured she would try to sneak up behind him.

"Nice try Leia," Luke said as he turned to face his sister.

Leia shook her head, "You always seem to know."

Luke chuckled lightly, "What brings you out here to Ilum?"

"Your message seemed rather urgent. So I made Han fly me out here to see these beings you mentioned," Leia responded.

Luke grinned excitedly, "Well three of them are right here. You probably past one of the others if you saw Jaina."

Leia looked at the young people in front of Luke. They were teenagers, about the same age as Anakin. How could these be as powerful in the Force as Luke made them seem? Leia guessed they were probably low level Jedi Knights if anything. She was not as good at sensing Force levels in others as her brother was.

"They are just kids," Leia told Luke.

Luke nodded, "I've never seen Jedi as strong as them at their age though. Leia, you remember that story I told you, about the Dark Jedi Revan?"

Leia thought for a moment before asking, "You mean the Sith who became a Jedi and died and was resurrected?"

Luke nodded, "Apparently, one of the groups who attempted to bring Revan back to life messed up. He appeared several galaxies away and these three in front of me are descendants of him."

Leia's jaw fell open as she could not believe what she had just heard, "You mean distant descendants right?"

Luke shook his head, "No, they would essentially be grandchildren of Revan himself."

Leia felt her heart skip a beat. That's why Luke wanted her to meet them. These children could destroy everything they had worked for if they chose to. The New Galactic Senate could not stand up to the descendants of such a powerful Jedi, even with their own Jedi Order. She hoped Luke was able to work with these young people and keep them on the Light Side of the Force.

"Impressive," Leia said, she turned to look at the young Jedi, "What are your names?"

The demigods looked to Luke for guidance, they were not sure about this new woman who had started off by talking about them as if they were not there. Thalia especially did not appreciate it.

"I'm Thalia. This is Nico and Hazel," she told Leia.

Leia nodded at each one and gave them a warm smile. When she got to Hazel, she noticed Anakin seemed to relax when she smiled at her. Leia wondered if there was something between the two, and decided to be the type of mother who embarrassed her son in front of his girlfriend.

"My Hazel, you are rather beautiful. My youngest sure does know how to pick them. He must get that from his father, after all, Han did end up with me," Leia began as she watched the two of them blush more and more, "Tell you what Hazel, I may have some of the family holos in the ship if you would like to see baby pictures of Anakin."

Hazel's face turned many different colors as she wanted to laugh, but was too embarrassed by the situation. Anakin on the other hand, realized what his mother was doing and did his best to stop her.

"Did you meet Jaina's friend Piper," he asked, "She came from the same place as them. She's not Force Sensitive but seems to have a sixth sense that's similar to the Force.

Leia decided to let her son off the hook, "No I haven't. Your father confronted her about her boyfriend and mentioned that Jacen told him about it. Neither one of them approve of Jaina's choice for a partner apparently."

Thalia looked confused, "Why would they have a problem with Fish Breath, other than the fact that he ran out on us that night."

"Her boyfriend is one of your friends?" Leia asked, intrigued that she could find out more about the guy.

Nico nodded, "Friend, role model, saviour. He has a million titles and hates every one of them I'm sure."

Leia looked surprised, "Oh, so he is like a prince or something? I myself was a princess until my planet was destroyed in the fight against the empire."

"That sounds traumatizing," Nico told her.

Leia nodded, "It was, but it was also long ago. I may have lost a family that day, but I gained a new one shortly after. Now tell me about your prince."

The four new Jedi looked at each other before they burst out laughing at the prince comment. Leia did not think she had said anything funny and looked to Luke for explanation. Unfortunately, he was also doubled over laughing at the situation.

"Did I saw something funny," Leia asked, getting angrier by the second.

"No, ma'am," Hazel said, "It's just we have to keep the idea of Percy being a prince quiet, or his head may inflate to god-like sizes."

Leia's look of confusion was intensified. Thalia decided to explain to help the older lady.

"Percy is a very down to earth person. He is extremely humble and does whatever he can to help someone. He is technically a Prince of the Seas back on our planet, but he does not care about that at all. Sometimes he hates having the power he has, he says it causes him too many problems."

Leia was shocked at their description of the young man who was dating her. It was different than anything Jacen had said about him. Leia figured if the boy had as much power as these teenagers were hinting at then yes he could be dangerous, but they also gave the idea that he did not abuse the power he had.

"Where is this Percy? I would like to meet him myself to see the young man who has gained my daughter's attention," Leia requested.

"He's not here mom," Jaina said quietly.

Leia turned and saw Jaina was not as upset, but was still sad. Leia embraced her, shooting Piper a thankful look.

"What do you mean Jaina. Is he back at the temple?"

Jaina shook her head, "His master was the infamous Starkiller. They left for some mission without telling anyone. I haven't heard from him in days."

Han walked up after looking for his wife, "Starkiller, isn't that the clone Vader made?"

Leia nodded.

"Why would he need to be with him?" Han asked.

Jacen had arrived with his father and decided to speak up, "It's because Percy manipulates the dark side of the Force, just like his master."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I always felt like Han would be an overprotective father, especially to Jaina, while Chewy and Leia were a little more lenient. Also, Percy is hanging out with a bunch of Mandalorians now, wonder how that's going to go.**

 **To the reviewer who mentioned giving Percy an amphistaff: I like the idea, I'm going to have to go back and read up on those again to refresh my memory before I can say I'll give him one though. I had forgotten all about those.**

 **R.I.P. Princess Leia, You are one with the Force, the Force is with you**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been awhile guys. I want to thank all the folks who continue to read and enjoy this story. You guys are awesome and help give me a reason to write. This chapter actually took me a while to put down, I kept getting distracted as I would work on it. I hope you enjoy it like you have the rest of the story.**

Han was shaking with anger at what his son had just informed them of. How could his brother-in-law allow two of his jedi to study the Dark Side of the Force? Han did not pretend to know much about the mystic mumbo jumbo that his family was a part of, but he knew the Dark Side was bad.

"Han, calm down. It's not as bad as it sounds," Luke started.

"Calm down. Calm down!" Han yelled, "How do you expect me to do that. You have two of your Jedi unaccounted for, and on top of that they use a part of the Force that your mystic monks supposedly swear to fight. Not to mention you let one of them get close to my daughter!"

"Hey," Nico shouted, "You don't know what Percy has been through. His teacher is helping him to control the Dark Side's influence on him."

Han scoffed, "What could a sixteen year old have experienced that is so tragic."

"First off," Thalia countered, "He is eighteen years old."

"Second," Hazel added, "He has been the major fighter and general involved in two wars where he lost several of his friends both times."

"Finally," Piper finished, "He literally went through Hell, where every monster he ever killed was there wanting to kill him and survived."

Leia was stunned at what she was hearing. A mere child had fought two full wars, and even led troops? If he was not from a different galaxy, Leia would think the young Jedi were describing a Mandalorian.

Han turned and looked at Jacen, "Did you know about these things when you contacted us?"

Jacen shrugged, "I had heard stories, but nothing really about Hell. They did say he fell into a place called Tartarus though."

Piper sighed, "Jacen, on our planet, Tartarus is Hell."

Jacen's eyes widened a little, "Oh…"

Luke could feel the tension growing in the air between Han and the demigods. Both parties were glaring at each other, so he decided to step in between them.

"Look, you all need to calm down now. I will not have my decisions questioned Han. We have been friends for a long time, you should trust me. Percy is a good kid and needed Starkiller's guidance. Without it he would be even more lost than he was."

Han sighed, "Fine. I just don't like the idea of my little girl dating someone. Especially someone I have never met before."

"If you want, Mr. Solo, we can tell you stories about him," Hazel said in a quiet voice.

Leia tried to keep from laughing, but couldn't, "Mr. Solo! That makes you sound so old!"

"Laugh it up your worship, you married me," Han countered.

Leia's eyes widened as she suddenly stopped laughing. Suddenly, her husband's age was no longer funny and she busied herself with other conversation.

"I think that would be lovely…"

"Hazel," Anakin told his mother.

Leia smirked, "Yes, that would be lovely Hazel. In fact, I think we would like to hear more about all of you. Are you heading back to Yavin Luke?"

Luke nodded, "We are in fact. If you would like to meet us there we can have accommodations prepared."

Leia nodded, "That would be lovely. I would also request that my children and their new friends travel with us on the _Falcon_."

"Uh, mom? Piper and I flew our X-Wings here ourselves," Jaina spoke up.

"That's fine sweetheart. You both will just need to keep your pattern close to ours and we will open up a large comm link between ships.

Jaina sighed, not really wanting to be questioned about her boyfriend. She did like hearing stories of what Percy had done before though. Piper, on the other hand, was very nervous. She knew there was something growing between her and Jacen. They had not really talked since she and Jaina had returned from their mission, but she knew there was something there after he helped build her lightsaber.

Piper had never met a boy's parents like this before. After Han's response to Percy, which Piper was still a little upset about, she was even more nervous than ever. What if Jacen's parents did not like her? Why was she worrying about this? It's not like they were actually dating anyway. Everyone began to board the respective ships to head back toward Yavin and the Jedi Temple when Luke's comm system went off.

"Kubariet calling Grand Master Luke, come in Grandmaster," a voice echoed from Luke's comm link.

"Go ahead Kubariet, this is Luke," Luke responded.

Static came through the comm for a moment, then Kubariet's voice continued, "I've just met with the Mandalore. Fett has given me information on a new threat that has started invading the galaxy. It was thanks to him and his brave men that we were able to come by this Intel, I hate to say it, but we owe the Mando our lives if we survive."

Luke nodded to himself. Everyone else who heard the comm were in shock, each one's eyes the size of dinner plates. Fett had willingly helped the Jedi, and the Galactic Republic. That was unheard of given his past dealings with Jedi, and his hatred for many in the Senate.

"We will be sure to thank him. I need you to send me the Intel and report back to the Temple. We will reconvene and decide what our next course of action will be."

"Yes, Grandmaster," Kubariet replied.

Luke cut the comm off and turned to look at his newly promoted Jedi, and his friends. He had hoped the war would still be some time off, but apparently the Force had other plans. Luke's eyes lingered on the demigods for a moment longer than on anyone else. He hoped that they would prove to be a great asset in the upcoming fight. He also found himself wondering where Percy and Starkiller were, and if they would ever be seen again.

"Looks like the war is already upon us," Luke muttered to the group around him.

Han and Leia shared concerned looks with one another, not believing that they were being caught up in another conflict. Jacen and Anakin had enthusiastic looks on their faces. They could not wait to jump into the war like their parents had when they were younger. The demigods each shared a look that was part knowing, and part exhaustion. They were not ready for more war, they had their fill with the two they had fought previously. Jaina kept the same faraway look she had been wearing ever since Percy had left. No one had to ask what she was thinking about, they knew she was worried about him.

"I know this is shocking news, but right now we have to get back to the Jedi Temple on Yavin. Leia, I would like for you and Han to join us there. That way you can take the information back to the Senate," Luke said with authority in his voice.

Chewbacca let out a series up grunts and roars in response.

Mara Jade shook her head with a smirk, "Yes you walking furball. My husband did not mean to leave you out and would love to hear your input as well."

Luke grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Chewie, I did not mean to forget you."

Chewbacca grunted in satisfaction and made his way back towards the Millennium Falcon. The others carefully made their way back to their ships as well. Piper and Jaina shared a glance between themselves. They would be discussing what all was said and happened while in the caves making their sabers on the way back. Before Piper could climb into her X-Wing, Jacen grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Falling against his chest, Piper smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"That should hold you until we get home," she said as she pulled away.

Jacen frowned, "I'm not sure it will. I may die in hyperspace."

Piper giggled, "Then at least you'll die having kissed me."

Winking at him, Piper quickly climbed into her X-Wing, ignoring Jaina's gagging motions and readied her craft for departure. Piper could not wipe the smile off of her face, she was glad Jacen was starting to be more affectionate now. As she flew through the Atmosphere of Ilum, a thought occurred to her. That Jedi sounded very nervous about whatever information he had for Luke. The Jedi said a threat had already started invading too. Piper shook her head and prayed to all the gods back home, hoping the threat was not the Yuuzhan Vong. If it was, then they were in for a rough war. Glancing across the emptiness between their craft, Piper noticed Jaina deep in thought as well. When Jaina looked up at Piper, both girls could tell they were thinking the same exact thing.

" _Kark_ ," they both muttered into the comm. Jaina smirked as she heard her own bad habits being reflected in Piper.

As the group from Ilum arrived back at the Jedi Praxeum, Luke rushed up to the Council Chamber, calling all member of the current Council with him. The others from Ilum made their way up to the Chamber as well, worried about what Intel would be shared to the Jedi. Thalia glanced over at Nico, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. The last time she had felt this way, had been during the Giant War when Nico had been kidnapped by the Giants and had almost died. She felt herself flashback to after the war.

 _Thalia rushed towards Camp Half-Blood with what remained of the Hunt. They wanted to get to a place they could rest quickly before anything else problematic occurred. Already, they had encountered three large groups of monsters who were seeking revenge from the destruction of Gaia. Thalia had heard from all her friends that they were safe, except one. Nico had yet to Iris message her and she was worried about the little zombie, more than she would ever care to admit. The stories she had heard from Percy and Reyna about what Nico accomplished during the war caused her to see Nico differently._

 _She would never openly admit it to Lady Artemis, but she was developing a bit of a crush on Nico. She wanted to prove that she could do just as much in not more than the little emo jerk, but she also was worried about his safety._

 _When they finally crossed the border into camp, Thalia was greeted by the familiar sight of Camp Half-Blood. Telling the Hunters to head towards the Artemis cabin, Thalia went in search of her skeleton obsessed cousin. Surprisingly, he was not in any of his usual spots. She checked the Hades cabin, the Big House, and even Zeus's Fist (Nico liked to hide in the shadows of the rocks a lot). She made her way toward the archery range, thinking that shooting some arrows would help her clear her mind, when she heard two voices._

" _I know you're right Will, but I'm still really worried about her."_

" _Nico, c'mon, loosen up. She is the lieutenant of Artemis. Thalia will be fine. Can we enjoy our afternoon together or not?"_

 _Thalia saw Will Solace attempting to teach Nico how to shoot a bow and arrow better. The two were standing rather close to one another, and Thalia felt her heart crack a little. The only reason any Apollo camper stood that close to someone they taught archery to was because they were dating, or at least interested._

 _Nico fired an arrow and it landed dead center on the target. Thalia could not contain her enthusiasm and jumped out onto the range._

" _Good job Death Breath," she called to Nico._

 _Nico and Will sprung apart quickly, as they were startled by the Hunter. When they saw it was Thalia, they both smiled and walked over to greet her. Thalia asked about the lessons, and the closeness, and Will explained how Nico wanted to learn archery so he was helping him. As for the closeness, they were both interested in each other, and seeing how things would play out between the two. Little did they know that Aphrodite had other games in mind._

Thalia shook herself from her memories. She felt really bad for Will with how things went down. Aphrodite apparently came down to Will in a dream and forced him to break up with Nico. This of course caused Nico to run to Thalia, his closest single friend, broken hearted and confused. It would take a few months before Nico and Thalia would start seeing each other in secret, and another couple of months before Nico and Will could talk to each other again. None of the three could find it in themselves to forgive Aphrodite for the way she went about things; however, each of them were happy, even Will who had found a new Roman boyfriend who he was happy with.

Nico glanced over at Thalia, "Relax, whatever happens we will be fine."

Thalia nodded, "I was just lost in thought. Sorry, Neeks."

"What were you thinking about?" Nico asked her, concern showing through his tough exterior.

"You will probably think I'm crazy," Thalia said, "But remember how I told you I felt when you had gone through Tartarus and gotten kidnapped?"

Nico nodded solemnly. He hated remembering that part of the war. Not only was he weak and had gotten captured, but he had come close to dying. He never wanted to re-live those moments again.

Thalia took a deep breath, "I have that feeling again."

"You're afraid someone is going to die?" Nico asked, "Or is dying now?"

Thalia shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm not the Oracle so I can't say for certain what is going to happen. I just know I have the same uneasy feeling now as I did then."

Before they could continue their conversation, they arrived at the Council Chamber for the briefing. The Intel being provided was in fact about the creatures known as the Yuuzhan Vong. The Intel gave details about the type of spacecraft they used as well as the weaponry they carried. It was clear that they had already infiltrated the galaxy and even had agents working for them as the main force made its way here. Luke was worried, they had never experienced a threat like this before.

The Yuuzhan Vong appeared to be humanoid in shape, but that is where most comparisons end. Many of them seem to have strange parts grafted onto them from other species. Nothing they wore or used seemed to be mechanical. It was as if they came from a planet where all their needs, including ships and weapons, had been grown. They were a pure biological force that was seeking to convert this galaxy to their ways.

As the Council examined the Intel, they made a copy of it. Luke took the copied disc and handed it to Leia.

"Take this to the Senate. We need to get the word out that the entire galaxy is under siege," Luke told the room.

"What if some planets refuse to believe us?" Mara asked.

Kyp Durron spoke up, "More importantly, what if the remains of Empire in the Inner Rings see this as a chance to strike and destroy what we have worked so hard to build?"

The Jedi Council degraded into arguing and fighting amongst themselves. Everyone had a valid point, but no one was sure exactly of what to do. Finally, Luke stood up and silenced the room. All eyes rested on the Jedi Grand Master.

"We do not have the luxury of arguing. We must understand now the most simplest of things. The entire galaxy is now at war, whether it realizes it or not, and the objective seems to be survival. We must move quickly to counter the invading force or we will surely be overrun. As such, I am declaring martial order for the Jedi. I will form a small war time council out of the Jedi I view best suited for the job. We will make the decisions regarding the Order to keep problems from arising. After the war, we will return to our standard practices. For now, I need Leia and Han to take the Intel to the Senate. That way we can inform all worlds of what is truly happening."

Bardan Jusik had seen much in the time since the Clone Wars. He had abandoned the Jedi Order in search of something that made more sense to him. He had found it amongst the Skirata clan and had even been adopted as a member. He had received news of the fall of the Empire, and even the rise of the New Jedi Order. He had nothing to do with them though, out of fear that they would become just as bigoted and self righteous as the former Order. What he did not expect was to find someone who held similar beliefs as him when it came to Jedi training.

Percy, the young lad who had shown up with Starkiller, was a different breed of Jedi. He was able to tap into the Dark Side with little or no side effects, and he seemed to have trained as a warrior before his Jedi training. He got along well with the other Skiratas, especially when they would discuss battles they were involved in. Bardan had sworn that he would only train Venku, out of respect for his mother, but Percy was not like any of the other Jedi he had seen or encountered recently. Bardan figured it was a result of training with Starkiller in both sides of the Force that made Percy seem more pragmatic, similar to the Mandalorians.

It was after the evening meal that Bardan decided to approach and talk with Percy. He had listened to the boy's story as they had eaten. Bardan was not sure about the parts that dealt with gods and Revan, but he could definitely see that Percy had lived as a warrior for most of his life. Maybe that would help soften the blow of his master dying.

"Percy, come with me," Bardan said as he walked out of Ordo and Besany's dining area. He still wore his armor, but had hooked his helmet onto his side. Percy had been freaked out when he saw most of the people had the same face, so Bardan wanted to show him they were not all clones.

Percy rose and followed Bardan out into the compound. He was not sure what this man wanted, but he carried a lightsaber and seemed to understand the Force. Maybe he could finish what Starkiller began.

As they crossed the compound to another building, Percy noticed a memorial built off to the side. It seemed to be made out of small pieces of metal that had been fused together. He saw one name engraved on it as well.

"Um, Bardan," Percy said softly, "Who is Etain Skirata?"

Bardan froze in mid-step, "How do you know that name?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head, "It's written on that memorial over there. I figured they must be someone important if they have a whole memorial dedicated to them."

Bardan looked over at what Percy was talking about. He felt his chest tighten as he remembered what Kal'buir was trying to do when he made that memorial. He shook his head and looked at Percy.

"She was a Jedi, and is the mother of Venku. You are right, she was important to get her name placed on that memorial, but it is not just about her. That memorial is made from the Identification Tags of each of the clones who died during the Clone Wars, and were trained by Kal'buir and Walon Vau."

Percy reached up and ran his finger along a necklace of clay beads, paying particular attention to one which seemed to have a list of names on it, "I can understand that. I'm sorry if my asking has brought up bad memories for you."

Bardan shook his head, "No, they died glorious Mando deaths. They are honored here and in our memories of them. Now come on, we do not have much time left."

Percy was confused at what Bardan had just said. Not much time for what? Where were they heading?

Bardan walked down into another building, motioning for Percy to stay close. When they arrived inside, Percy noticed that they were in a medical building of some kind. Percy recognized equipment from the Jedi Praxeum's sick bay. He made his way slowly as he saw another armored figure and a woman standing with him.

"Fi, Parja, I brought Starkiller's apprentice. How is he?" Bardan asked.

The armored figured turned to look at the two who had just entered, "It's not looking good, _vohd_."

The girl lifted her head from her work, "What Fi so eloquently is saying is, Percy needs to say his goodbyes."

Percy could not believe what Parja was saying. Starkiller was dying? They had come here for a cure. Why wasn't it working?

He must have said the last part out loud because Fi looked over at him and placed on hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes the clone is just too far gone," he said softly, "We will let you say goodbye."

Percy did not even feel himself move. He was lost in a daze, hoping this was not real. He looked down and saw Starkiller laying on a table, hooked up to several machines that were monitoring his condition. Starkiller opened his eyes and motioned for Percy to come closer.

"Percy," Starkiller groaned out, "It looks like I won't be able to finish your training. There's not much left for you to learn anyway."

Percy started to blink back tears, "C'mon Starkiller. You know you aren't about to die. You're too stubborn."

Starkiller chuckled until it became a cough, "Normally you would be right, but it's time for me to become one with the Force. I have spoken with the one called Jusik, he has agreed to finish your training. He also mentioned you training with the rest of clan Skirata. Of course if you'd rather return to the Praxeum they won't stop you."

Percy sighed, "How would I return, I don't have a ship."

Starkiller coughed again, "My ship, it's now yours. Everything has been transferred to you, my bank accounts, my weaponry, and everything else on the ship."

Percy could no longer hold back the tears, this was the nicest thing anyone had done for him. He watched in silence as Starkiller took his last couple of breaths and finally laid still. Percy could not believe that he was dead, Jedi were not supposed to just die like that. All the stories Percy had heard had the Jedi dying heroic deaths as they saved planets from tyranny, not dying because they were sick.

"Come outside Percy," Bardan said, "I will show you the proper way to hold a funeral for a dead Jedi."

Percy nodded numbly as he followed Bardan outside. Bardan showed Percy how to build a pyre to lay the body of the Jedi on. Percy followed Bardan's instructions to give him something to take his mind off of Starkiller's death. Bardan watched Percy carefully as he worked. He was clearly impressed by how the young man kept moving even though he just lost someone dear to him.

Later that night, the entire Skirata Clan gathered around the pyre as they burned the body of Starkiller. It was a somber ceremony, which each member came up and expressed their sympathies to Percy. When the pyre finally burned down, Bardan and Ordo both clapped a hand onto Percy's shoulders.

"We've talked it over Percy," Bardan started.

"Even though we started on a rough foot," Ordo continued, "Your new training starts tomorrow."

Bardan nodded, "I will finish your Jedi training, and then we will start your Mando training."

"Mando training?" Percy said.

Ordo nodded, "Yep. We heard recently from the Mandalore that there is a new threat to the galaxy and we are going to need every warrior we can get. Especially ones trained to be killing machines like us Mandalorians."

 **Someone had asked me a while ago if I was going to go into how Thals and Nico got together. I had originally planned to not include it, but as I wrote it kind of started to unfold itself. I know some don't agree with the Nico/Thalia pairing, but this is Fanfiction, also the prompt I used called for Nico/Thalia. Sorry for how long the breaks seem to be getting in between chapters. I run games of Dungeons & Dragons at a local comic shop and creating the stories that go along with it takes up a lot of my time. It's a fun distraction, but it does get in the way of my writing. Are any of you guys Critters? If not you should check out Critical Role on Youtube and Geek and Sundry. It's a Dungeons & Dragons game played by voice actors. It is really funny and a great way to see how Dungeons & Dragons works. Anyway, see you guys next chapter, hopefully it won't take too long.**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys, long time no see.**

 **First, let me apologize for not posting a chapter and only giving you guys an author's note. I know you are all looking forward to continuing the story, but some things have been going on that have kept me from writing. My son was born back in March. He is awesome and takes up a lot of my free time (not complaining). This leaves me with less time to write than what I used to have. Work has been keeping me busy as well lately. I'm hoping by the end of the month to have gotten back into my writing.**

 **That brings me to my second thing. For a while I had been keeping two stories active on here, this one and an OC PJO story called The Venator. I am going to have to put one on hold until I can finish the other. Unfortunately, this story is the one that is going to go on hold, at least until I finish typing out the majority of the last chapters for the Venator. I hate to do it, but this also gives me some time to build up the next stage of this story.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far. It makes me feel great to see people enjoying my writing. I also want to let everyone know that in July the National Novel Writing Month program will be hosting Camp NANOWRIMO. Check out their website for more info. It's a great program for aspiring writers (it even has a fanfiction section).**

 **I hope the break from the story will not last too much longer, but until then May the Force be with You.**

 **OYA MANDA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I've seen a lot of recent activity on this story lately. Please do not worry. I am getting ready to get back to this one. My work has been nuts the last year or so and it has taken me longer than necessary to finish my other story on the Percy Jackson site. I will finish this story and have been doing a little bit of research (rereading awesome Legends books) for it. Thank you all for the encouragement. It makes me want to write even more. Special shoutout to stornislav for the virtual cookies too.**

 **Nerym**


End file.
